Club Rev
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: After Cloud meets the smexy boss, Sephiroth, he decides to quit his job and work at Sephiroth's business to try and see him again. The thing is, Cloud didn't expect for Sephiroth to be in charge of a strip club... MAJOR YAOI. AU. XOVER.
1. The Unexpected Occupation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FFVII, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Kingdom Hearts. Heartbreaking I know. :D I also do not own the cover image. It is taken from Strife Delivery Health and is drawn by Kiki, one of my favortie Seph/Cloud doujinshi artist! X3**

**Summary: After Cloud meets the smexy businessman, Sephiroth, he decides to quit his job and work at Sephiroth's business to get to see him again. The thing is, Sephiroth is the boss of the new and upcoming strip club, Club Revolution, or Club Rev for short. Can Cloud summon the strength to strip in front of others in the name of love? With Naruto Uzumaki as his guide and best friend, anything is possible!**

**Warning(s): This story does have yaoi, stripping, mature themes, language, etc. If you have any issues with the previously mentioned, then maybe this isn't the story for you… This story is also AU and will be mostly OOC.**

**A/N: This is my very first (published) story! Kudos for me!**

**Pairings: SehirothxCloud (main) And many others (it will be obvious)**

**CRITISISM IS WELCOMED! That is the only way that I'll be able to grow!**

**Now on to the story!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Occupation**

I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I couldn't believe that I, Cloud Strife, was going to apply for a job at a strip club just so I could see him again. Then again, the chance to see him again would be worth it, even though I would be practically naked. Oh well! It's not like I was doing anything special at my last job! Hell, I was very happy to have finally quit my job last week. All thanks to my new friend Naruto and his sexy boss.

* * *

_**One Week Ago**_

I used to be a cashier at the sex shop that was near my apartment. The pay wasn't much, but it was enough to keep the lights on. The shop sold everything that had to do with pleasure. From whips, collars, chains, swings, and handcuffs – you name it, we had it. The day was going as expected, not too many customers and me reading my newspaper looking for a new job, until I heard music blaring from the front door. I turned towards the front door to see a limo sitting there. I shrugged it off and went back to my newspaper. Apparently, that group started partying before 6pm. I wasn't surprised when the door chime rang and in walked a group of giggling boys.

"Hey, where are the handcuffs?" one of them asked.

"Last aisle on the left, all the way down on the middle shelf," I answered nonchalantly, not even looking up from my newspaper.

"Well damn, Cloud! If I had known you were gonna be a prick today, I wouldn't have brought my friends over to take a look at your store!" the boy laughed.

I looked up to se a face that I knew quite well. I couldn't help but smile and scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry Naruto. I didn't mean that. You know how I get when my peace is broken."

"Apology accepted," he said before he turned to his friends. "You guys go have fun looking through the store. They literally have everything!"

With that said, they all scattered throughout the many aisles of the store, which Naruto chuckled at. Naruto and I almost looked identical, except for his skin being tanner than mine and he has whisker tattoos on his cheeks. I just happened to be a bit taller and more muscular than him. It was only natural that when he came in the shop the first time looking for handcuffs that we would bond. From then on, he came in the shop almost every other day, buying replacement items that his boyfriend had broken during their 'sessions.' It was during those visits that I learned Naruto and his boyfriend worked at the new strip club that opened up a few months back. He said that he was proud to work there alongside his boyfriend and friends, and that he makes three times as much as he did when he worked a regular day job.

"So, what are you replacing today?" I asked him while putting my newspaper away.

"The usual. New handcuffs."

My eyes widened at that.

"You just bought a pair on Thursday!"

"Well, what can I say; my man can't control his strength when it comes to me!" Naruto said with laughter. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. If there was one thing that I envied about Naruto, it was the way he was always so cheerful. I have yet to see him with a negative expression on his face.

"I saw that you were looking at the Classifieds again. I take it that you don't like it here?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why don't you come and work at Club Rev? You can either do my type of 'work' or you can be our new cashier…which would still require my type of work." Naruto said while wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed as I shook my head.

"I'm not sure that –"

"Oh my god, Naru-Naru! They have that new vibrator that I have been searching for!" shouted a blond from one of the aisles. I had to do a double take because the guy looked like a girl at first.

"I really didn't need to know that Dei-Dei!" Naruto grinned sheepishly. I couldn't help but raise a brow in confusion.

"That's Deidara by the way, who's just as crazy as me! His stage name is Bomber Boy. Don't ask why."

"Oh? And what's yours?" I said slyly.

"Kyuubi!" he said with a growl. He and I burst into laughs, until Naruto squeaked. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful raven-haired man with his hair in a low ponytail and bangs that shaped his face. His dark eyes, pale skin, and lines on his face only added to his beauty. If he works at the club with Naruto, I wouldn't mind dropping rent money to see him dance!

"Who's your friend, koi?" the man spoke.

"Tachi, don't scare me like that! This is my friend that I've been telling you about. Itachi, Cloud. Cloud, Itachi." Naruto said as formally introduced us.

I couldn't believe that this was the man that kept Naruto buying toys over and over again. He didn't look like he could break stainless steel handcuffs. I immediately changed my mind when we shook hands.

"He should work with us Naru. He may be able to outrank Gen if he wears a mini skirt." Itachi said as he gave me a look over, which caused me to blush.

"That's what I was thinking! See Cloud, since Itachi thinks you're good enough, you have to work there!"

"W-Wait a second! I-I can't wear a mini –"

"What's taking so long in here Kyuubi and Susanoo?" a low baritone voice spoke from the door. I turned my eyes towards it and gasped. If Itachi was beautiful, then this guy was a sex god! He had long silver hair that went to his knees and wore tight leather pants with a coat that was held together by leather straps that revealed part of a strong-built chest. I knew I had to be blushing because I heard Naruto's chuckles. The man turned to me and smirked. Thank god that I was already sitting down because I couldn't feel my legs. Too bad I couldn't see what his eyes looked like because of his sunglasses.

"It's Bomber Boy, boss. He's like a kid in a candy store," Itachi answered with a sigh. This was their boss? They wanted me to work for him? I'm speechless. Literally.

"Well tell him to hurry up. We have a big crowd coming in tonight and I want everyone to be ready on time." Naruto's boss said sternly.

"I thought we were having our big show next weekend." Naruto pouted.

"We are, but there is a birthday party being held at the club tonight. Remember?" Itachi said.

"Humph! Oi bitches! Boss is here!" Naruto shouted towards the aisles in which his friends disappeared. One by one, they filed out of the aisles with handfuls of… things. Naruto's mouth was hung open as they placed the items on the counter for me to ring up. As they were talking, I did what I do best: scanning and eavesdropping.

"What the hell? This isn't a grocery store! You guys do not need all of that to survive!" Naruto yelled out.

"Don't yell at all of us 'Ubi. Most of that stuff is Dei's. He ran out of hands."

"I figured that Puppeteer! What I'm trying to figure out is why are you letting him get all of that? You're his boyfriend!"

"Oh come on Naru! You know how hard it is to tell Dei no!"

"Keep your barks to yourself Biscuit!"

"Oh that's not mean at all Naru."

"Can it Chaos!"

"Um, your total comes to $1,598.67. Will that be cash, check, or charge?" I ask sheepishly as I finish bagging. I looked up to see them all gaping at me, as if I were kidding.

"You're… joking right?" Deidara asked me with his one visible blue eye that had widened.

"Sorry, but it's the real total, even with the employee discount."

Just because we sell everything doesn't mean we were cheap…

"AHHH! I can't pay that, un! That's a whole week's pay! I can't! I can't! I –"

"Here." Their boss handed me his Black Card. Now I knew the guy had to be loaded.

"Oh, thank you boss! Thank you so –"

"I'll be expecting the money by next Wednesday."

"Much…" Deidara let out a distressed sigh, much to everyone's amusement. I chuckled as I swiped the card and waited for the customer's and cashier's receipt to print out. Once it finished, I handed the card and cashier receipt to the boss.

"S-sign this please." I asked with a blush spreading across my face.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted me to do?" the man smirked at me, causing my blush to darken.

'Take me…' my inner self replied with hearts in its eyes. I heard Naruto and his friends make cat calls at their boss' suggestive statement, until the front door was slammed open and another redhead appeared.

"General…" the redhead purred as he swayed his hips to walk and wrap his arms around my sex god. Wait, why did he call him General?

"Can we leave now? I'm very hungry and I need to get my hair done so I can be ready for tonight."

I take it that this redhead must be the one that Itachi and Naruto think I can outrank. It was obvious that Naruto's posse did not like him by the way they responded to his request.

"The world doesn't revolve around you… selfish bastard."

"Yeah, what danna said, un!"

"Must you ruin all of the fun?"

The last comment made by Naruto caught the redhead's attention.

"And what fun were you previously having? Standing around looking like an idiot?"

"No, bitch, boss was just flirting with the cashier." The boy with spiky black hair said with a smirk.

"What!"

I didn't expect the redhead to turn and glare at me with angry blue eyes that were sizing me up. Though I was a bit shaken at first, I was not about to let this jerk embarrass me in front of sex on legs, so sent a glare right back at him.

"That's enough, Gen." the 'general' spoke as he removed Gen's hands from around his waist, who in return let out a whine. He handed the receipt back to me and told me to have a good weekend before walking out of the door, with Gen and Naruto's friends in tow with the bags.

"So, as I was asking earlier… Would you like to work at Club Rev?" Naruto asked me again.

"I don't think I can. I don't look like you guys…" I told him honestly. Naruto and his friends are drop dead gorgeous. It's a no brainer how they can make almost two grand in one week. As for me, I highly doubt I could make one grand in a month. Naruto scoffed, which made me raise a brow.

"Are you serious? I'm sorry, but if you can make the boss flirt with you in public as the way you are then honey, you DON'T need to look like us! You just can't see what we see!" Naruto said with a truthful expression on his face as Itachi was nodding in agreement. Maybe he was right. Besides, I really did want to see their boss again. Naruto began to look through his pockets, until he found what he was looking for.

"Here, this is my card. It has the address to the club and telephone number on one side. Flash the other side with the fox on it to the security guard and he'll let you in with no problems! You just walk right up, flash, then you're in! Make sure you come by next Saturday at 10pm. That's when you can audition."

"Thank you very much Naru." I say to him with a big smile on my face. He gives me one of his own, before the black spiky-haired male yells for him to move his foxy ass into the limo. I laughed when Naruto gave him the finger. As Itachi and Naruto turned to wave goodbye to me before exiting the shop, I looked down at the card Naruto handed me. I smiled.

* * *

_**Present**_

And that's why I am currently standing in front of the security guard, flashing the side that Naruto told me to.

"You're Cloud?" he asked. I blinked in surprise that he knew my name, but quickly shrugged it off and nodded in confirmation.

"Welcome to Club Revolution. Please enjoy yourself." He told me as he opened up the door for me to go through. My heart began to beat five times faster. This was the first time I was going to dance nude in public.

'Well, there's a first time for everything, right?' With that said, I stepped through the door and into Naruto's world and the General's business, unafraid.

* * *

_**R&R**_

_**- KTK**_


	2. The Unexpected Trick

**A/N: I would like to thank ****pharitse****, ****Dragi****, ****fantasi88****, and ****F-Horn19**** for reviewing the chapter, those who put this story as their favorite and on story alert, and those that are reading this story! You guys made my day! This chapter was going to be longer, then I realized that it was TOO long for me to sit down and type it out in one night (lazy syndrome caught up with me…) so I apologize if this seems too short, but the next chapter will make up for that! ;) The warning(s) are the same as in the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Trick**

This club went against everything I thought a strip club was supposed to be like. I was expecting there to be the smell of alcohol and sex with low light settings and blaring music for the strippers to do their thing to. Obviously, this wasn't the case. There was no smell of sex and alcohol. The lights were at a low setting, but you could barely hear any music being played. There was also a large group of people standing around a stage that you would find in an opera house. It was like they were waiting for something to begin. Completely confused, I began to search around for someone that would have an idea of what was going on. Not too far away from where I was standing, there were two girls that were behind a bar. One looked like a cowgirl and the other one looked dressed for church. I couldn't help but raise a brow at that. What the hell would a girl like that be doing in a place like this? With that curiosity in mind, I walked over to the bar and took a seat. The one dressed like a cowgirl looked me over before smiling.

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah, how can you tell?"

"You don't look like one of the regulars that come in. I would've recognized that hairstyle anywhere. The name's Tifa by the way."

"And I'm Aeris!" the church dressed girl happily chimed in.

"I'm Cloud. Um, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you working here, Aeris? You don't look like the type that would be associated with a place like this."

"And neither do you."

I failed to stop the blush that rose to my cheeks as the girls laughed.

" I work here because I need money to go back to Midgar and open up a flower shop. My cousin just so happens to be the boss of the club and he gave me the job of running the bar alongside Tifa."

She was related to the man of my wet dreams? Who would've ever thought that… I was so shocked by that, all I could do was nod in acceptance to what she said.

"Speaking of my cousin, he should be looking for my replacement soon. I'm leaving in September, and I need to train the person that plans on taking over my job."

"I believe that I'm your replacement."

"Really now? What proof do you have?"

"Just this." I said as I showed her the card that Naruto gave me. Only thing I got in response to the card was the girls laughing harder than before.

"Cloud, that's not a graveyard card. That's an audition card!" Tifa was able to tell me through her laughter.

"There's a difference?" I asked confused.

"Oh yes! A BIG difference. A graveyard card has the clubs name on one side and the address and telephone number on the other side. Having that card means that you're here to apply for my job, a bouncer, or a janitor. When you have an audition card, it means that you're applying to become a dancer." Aeris explained.

"What?" Tifa and Aeris stated laughing anew at my distress.

'Damn you, Naruto! You didn't mention anything about that! I only agreed to this stupid idea so that I could become a cashier here and to see the sex god again! Fuck!' My inner self fumed. I should've known that something wasn't right. Since when does a cashier's requirements have stripper in there? Speaking of stripper…

"Why doesn't this place look like a regular strip club?"

"You know what a regular strip club looks like?" Tifa smirked.

"No! I just wanted to know why this place looks so fancy-like!" I claimed while blushing again.

"Well, the General didn't want the club to look like an 'average' club. He believes that stripping is a form of art and he created a club environment that will treat it as such. That's why this place has such a good reputation. It still has the principles of a normal strip club though. The dancers still strip and the crowd will throw money at their feet at the end of each act. Actually, Kyuubi's opening act should be starting soon."

"What does he do?"

"He lights the crowd on fire, making them suffer from third degree burns before collecting his earnings for the night. He's quite a fox I must say."

"_And I know from experience_." A voice whispered in my ear. I flinched before turning around to come face to face with familiar coal eyes that held amusement.

"Itachi!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"Hey, watch it! The name's Susanoo here! How would you like if the customers knew your real name and decided to stalk you because they know that you're one hell of a sexy stripper?"

"Some 'sexy' stripper you are dressed like…that." I pointed out while motioning to his clothing. He was wearing a long black cloak that had red clouds outlined in white all over it. It covered from hi nose all the way down to his ankles. In other words, it was very elegant.

"It's what under the cloak that makes me one of the top earning strippers here." He smirked before turning to Aeris.

"You mind getting me the usual, love?"

"A scotch on the rocks, coming right up!" she said happily as she went to make Itachi's drink.

"I see you didn't order anything." Itachi commented before sitting down next to me.

"I was too busy figuring out why the hell Naruto would give me an audition card instead of a graveyard card! Do _you_ happen to know why?" I asked with a growl in my throat.

"Hn."

Before I could yell at the man, Aeris came back with Itachi's drink.

"Come on, let's go." Itachi said as he stood up with his drink in his hand.

"Go where?" I asked. He smirked at me. Is it me or was this guy confusing as hell?

"We're going to fill out your application."

* * *

**R&R**

**- **_**KTK**_


	3. The Audition, Part I

**A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers and those who put this story as their favorite and on story alert! Thanks a bunches! As with the last chapter, I didn't realize how long it actually was on paper, so I decided to post a little more than half of the intended chapter.**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter.**

**Warning(s): Read the first chapter to get the full warning. There is ****yaoi**** in this chapter that consists of… Well, I'll just let you read in order to find out! ;)**

**So, without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Audition, Part I**

"I'm not filling out an application! Not for a stripper's position!" I shouted at Itachi who still kept walking.

"You want to see the General or not?" Itachi glared at me over his shoulder.

"Don't use him against me!" I pouted. Damn Itachi and his tactics…

"Wait, hold up! What's going on? What does the General have to do with him working here?" Tifa asked confusedly.

"Nothing!" I said as I quickly got up to follow Itachi, who was chuckling. Itachi led me to a door, that was near the stage, that had a sign on it saying employees only.

"When you become employed, you will get a security card that will allow you to access this area, along with other areas in the club, you just swipe the card through the slot and then you're in."

I nodded and Itachi took his card out of his pocket and opened up the door. Behind the door, there were rooms that looked like where the dancers go to get themselves ready for the night. Itachi opened the door to one of the rooms and motioned for me to step inside. The room was huge! It put my poor little apartment to shame! The room had large wall mirrors and what appeared to be a walk-in closet. To say that I was impressed was an understatement.

"Naruto and I share this dressing room." Itachi said as he walked in the room and leaned against the make-up counter in front of me. He stared at me as if he was expecting me to do something.

"Well?" He said with irritation in his voice.

"Well what?"

"Strip."

"Excuse me?"

Itachi let out a frustrated sigh. I'm sorry, but it's not everyday that you hear you're friends boyfriend telling you to get naked!

"We're beginning the audition now."

"You said that we were going to be filling out paperwork!" I yelled while blushing.

"Hn. I lied."

"I… I can't…"

"Why the hell not? You're going to be doing it in front of people you don't know!"

"Well I know that, it's just… I can't –"

I heard a loud growl come from behind me. I turn around to see the largest Rottweiler standing at the door glaring at me. By the looks of it, I was about to become its next rawhide bone…

"No! Down Jenova!" Itachi yelled at the dog while snapping his fingers. The glare in the dog's eyes was gone when she heard Itachi's voice. She happily ran up to Itachi and put her front paws on his shoulders and proceeded to lick his cheek, to his amusement.

"Hey, that's my man Jenova!" A voice laughed from behind me.

Turn around to see Naruto standing there, he looked tired. At Naruto's arrival, Jenova jumped off of Itachi's shoulders and trotted up to Naruto, nuzzled his hand and left the room.

"Aww, no fair! How come she only kisses you and the General?"

"Hn."

"Whatever… Hey Cloud! How've you been?" He smiled at me. The nerve of this guy! Obviously he didn't think I would find out about the lie he told me. I gave him the best glare I could muster, which removed the smile from Naruto's face.

"What's you're… Oh. Hehe! Aww, don't be mad, it's the only way I could get you to work here." He said while giving me puppy-dog eyes. I sighed in defeat.

"You just could've told me…"

"I could've, but where's the fun in that?" Naruto grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"Why is there a dog back here?" I asked.

"Jenova is our guard dog. She makes sure that whoever is back here is who needs to be back here. She treats us like we are her children." Naruto said while walking over to Itachi and leaned against him.

"Have you started the audition yet?" He said to Itachi.

"I was attempting to do that, but he refuses to take his clothes off."

"Really? That's odd… usually the newbies are quick to drop their clothes when you ask them to…" Naruto said while tapping his chin.

"I didn't know that you would be comfortable with me doing that… I didn't want you to get the wrong idea…" I said honestly while blushing.

"Aww! Thanks for the consideration, but this is part of Itachi's job. Since I take it that he didn't explain how the way the audition will work I'll gladly do it. The audition is broken up into three parts: the first being the application, the second is the inspection and the last part is the boss' approval. The application is pretty much self-explanatory. The inspection is where Itachi here checks over your body to make sure it's fit enough for our line of work. If he finds one thing wrong, you're done. If you happen to pass his inspection, we take you to see the boss so he can see you and decide whether or not he wants you to be apart of his Puppet Collection."

"Puppet Collection?"

"That's what he refers to us as. I think it's kinda kinky!" He laughed as Itachi shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I take it that the application wasn't filled out as well?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Itachi, do your inspection and I'll fill out the application for ya!" Naruto said as he went into the drawer by his feet to pull out a clipboard. I gulped.

'Well, it's all or nothing…'

"Can you strip for me now?" Itachi said with amusement.

"Yeah…"

I began to take off my clothes as I saw Itachi head for the door and close it. After I got rid of my boxers, I heard a gasp and lifted my head up and blushed. Naruto and Itachi were smirking at me!

"Oh yeah… Sephiroth is definitely gonna like you…" Naruto smirked before writing something down.

"Sephiroth?" I questioned before I let out a yelp and blushed. How could I not? Itachi had just slapped my ass!

"He has an ass like yours, Naru. Just like jello…" Itachi said before smacking my ass again.

Naruto giggled before responding to my question.

"That's our boss' real name. You address him as General or boss though."

"Okay." I said. Sephiroth… I love the sound of it!

"Alright. Legal name?" Naruto asked as Itachi continued his grouping in other areas.

"Cloud Strife."

"Age?"

"I'll be 18 on August 19th."

Itachi stopped moving and Naruto got quiet. Surely there wasn't a problem with my age… right?

"I didn't know you were jailbait! Hell, you're taller than me! I think you're the youngest we've had before!"

"Well how old are you?" I pouted.

"I'm 21." My eyes widened in shock.

'What the? There's no way he's older than me! I thought he was my age!'

"How old are you Itachi?" I asked.

"Hn."

"He's 23." Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

"Well how old is Sephiroth?" Watch him be in his thirties…

"He's 24, although he doesn't look like it. I thought he was older when I first met him."

"Will he have a problem with my age?" I asked, trying not to let my worry show. Of all things for me not to be able to see him again, I would be really upset if it's over a birth date.

"We'll see… What would you like for your stage name to be?"

"Fenrir."

It didn't surprise me when Naruto and Itachi howled.

"Nice name. It'll be official when you're legal enough to drink."

"So what will I be called until then?"

"Chocobo!" I pouted as Naruto and Itachi laughed. Of all the names to be called…

"Why that one?"

"Because it's what we call dancers under 21 here. Don't worry about it, I've just recently stopped being called chocobo. Are you put to date on shots and stuff like that?"

"Yes."

"Any tattoos or piercings?"

"Just my ears."

"We're gonna have to change that…" I heard Naruto mumble.

"What did you say?"

"I said do you smoke and/or drink."

"I don't smoke, but I do drink a little."

"Alright. Itachi, what are his best features?"

"His eyes, ass, toned body, and…" Itachi began before I was pushed down to the floor to do the splits. Years of ballet does pay off you know.

"Flexibility." Naruto grinned at me, which made me blush.

"Last question, seme or uke?"

I couldn't help, but get flustered. You thought they would've picked up on 'that' by now…

"Umm…"

Naruto blinked.

"You _did_ have sex before, right?"

I think my face became redder than a cherry for Naruto gasp in shock and drop his clipboard.

"Oh my – Cloud, you're a virgin?" Naruto shouted.

Before I could reply, the door busted open and I hid myself in front of Itachi. Luckily for me, he understood what I was trying to do and opened his cloak and covered me as best as he could.

"I heard virgin!" the spiky-haired guy from the shop yelled.

"Yeah, so where is the little lamb at?" said a redhead that I've never seen before.

"Dammit Zack and Reno! You two are interrupting his audition!" Naruto yelled before he bent down to pick up the clipboard he dropped.

"And?" Zack said

"And that means get the hell out of here! And take Re –"

"I didn't know we had a newbie." Reno commented as he tried to get a look at me as he circled Itachi. Fortunately, Itachi kept turning the opposite direction Reno was trying to go in.

"No fair Susanoo! Besides, don't you already have a blond?" He pouted.

"Yeah, I do, and you have that brunette over there!" Itachi said as he pointed his head at Zack. "I suggest you both leave right now or else." Itachi's voice was like venom, Reno would have to be a complete idiot to stay.

"Alright, alright, we'll leave. Can we get a name first?" Zack asked as he smiled at me.

"It's Fenrir." I said. As expected, they both howled before leaving.

"Pay them no mind. They do that shit with all of the newbies." Naruto said with irritation.

"Oh, but yes, I am a virgin."

"I figured by how red you got, but no worries. Itachi, does he pass the inspection?"

"Yes…"

I was so happy! Now I get to –

"But he has to pass the 'other' exam, now." Itachi smirked.

"Huh? What other exam?"

I received no answer as Naruto grinned slyly at me before going inside of his closet. I began to get confused, especially when Itachi began to take off his cloak and shoes.

"What's going on here? Why are you getting undressed?"

"Just relax. You'll do fine."

I really got confused when Naruto came back with a box and something else in his hand. I didn't have time to see what was on the box because he quickly handed it to Itachi who began to open it.

"Guys, seriously, what's –"

"Have you ever masturbated before?" Itachi asked. I blushed again before responding.

"Y-yes…"

"Did you penetrate yourself?" My blush darkened before I shook my head negatively.

"Good, then this will come in handy."

I opened my eyes to see what he was talking about and I almost fainted in shock. Itachi was holding a long and thick vibrator in his hands.

"What are you going to do with that?" I managed to ask. Naruto and Itachi looked at each other before turning to me, grinning.

"This next exam is called the stimulation exam. This exam is only for virgins. We have to see if you have any 'problems' reacting to situations that may arise during a performance."

What… the hell have I gotten myself into? This was definitely not what I had in mind! At least they're the ones administering this part… As much as I hate to admit it, my body was getting excited with anticipation. Naruto walked up to me and slowly licked my ear, which caused me to moan.

"On your hands and knees, Chocobo."

I did as I was told with a blush on my face.

"Have you ever given a blowjob before?"

I shook my head negatively. Naruto smirked.

"Then allow me to give you lessons." Naruto said before taking a step back to slip off his shorts that he was wearing. I gasped before turning a darker shade of red. Naruto was hard. Naruto grinned at me before getting on his knees in front of me.

"Well, first thing's first. Say hello to your new friend for the night by placing a kiss on its head." Naruto laughed. Blushing, I moved my head forward and pressed my lips to Naruto's cock.

"Very good. The next thing you do is lick all the way down to the base, slowly, then do the same thing going back to the head. That's known as a formal introduction. The next thing you do is give a nice, good such on the head before taking the cock in your mouth, sucking and licking as much as you can and stroking with your hands on what you can't take in. the whole point is to make the person your sucking is to try to make them cum while you're enjoying yourself. If you can remember that, then you're set. Got it?"

"Yes, Naru."

"Good, then get to work." I looked up at Naruto before giving him a grin. I did exactly as Naruto directed me, licking and sucking on his cock to the point where all Naruto could do was just moans and run his fingers through my hair. I was so focused on pleasing Naruto that I missed the buzzing sound of the vibrator starting up. It wasn't until I felt the vibrations of the vibrator against my erection that I moaned with Naruto's member deep within my mouth. The vibrations of my throat against his erection must've felt good, because Naruto moaned louder than before and tightened his hold on my hair.

"Did that feel good?" Itachi's whispered into my ear before licking my ear and sliding the vibrator back and forth over my entrance, making me moan anew and pushing against him to get more of the feeling. My body felt like it was on fire. I have never felt this way before, not even when I masturbated to my magazines. This felt soo good... too good…

"Sephiroth is definitely going to like you, don't you agree, koi?" Naruto whimpered a yes before Itachi pulled his head down and kissed him. While he was doing that he positioned the slicked vibrator at me entrance. I moaned as loudly as I could and pushed back making the vibrator enter me. I winced at the pain of it stretching me, but the vibrations quickly turned the pain into pleasure. Itachi separated his lips from Naruto's and looked down at me with surprise.

"Hn. I didn't think you would impale yourself, aren't you the cutest little slut…" I could feel Itachi grin as he slid the vibrator all the way into me, hitting something that made me see white and cause the pleasure mixed with some pain to double. I moaned louder and louder as Itachi began to move the vibrator in and out of me at a pace that I was trying my best to keep up with.

"Tachi… I gonna… I can't hold it much longer…" Naruto panted out while moaning.

"It's okay. I'll take care of it."

Just as I thought I couldn't feel anymore pleasure, a slick hand wrapped around my member and stroked me at the same pace as the hand that held the vibrator. It was all too much for me! The next thing I knew, I was screaming as my body exploded into oblivion.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**R&R**

**- **_**KTK**_


	4. The Audition, Part II

**A/N: To my reviewers, story favoriters, and story alerters… THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! No need to worry! I will ****not**** be putting this story on hiatus anytime soon because that would be very disappointing to the fans! ****updates may be slow because I'm working on two other stories, but I will be updating this as fast as I can!**

**Disclaimer: 1****st**** chapter**

**Warning(s): You scream! I scream! We ****ALL**** scream for SephCloud ice cream!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Audition, Part II**

I collapsed on to floor, completely out of breath. I was barely conscious enough to feel Itachi pull the vibrator out of me and hear Naruto chuckling while zipping up his shorts.

"Hey, Tachi, I didn't need to teach him how to swallow."

"Hn."

I heard one of them get off of the floor and walk away. A few minutes later, I felt one of them roll me over onto my back and wiped a wet cloth all over my body. I opened my eyes to see that it was Itachi. I smiled at him as a way of saying thanks.

"You passed, by the way. You lasted longer than I expected. Quite determined to see the General, aren't you?" Itachi smirked. I blushed before nodding in confirmation.

"Good. Naruto, go pick out the outfits for him to choose from."

Naruto smiled before getting up and walking to their closet again

"What's wrong with what I wore before?" I asked.

"It's not appropriate attire to present yourself to Sephiroth in. You either choose one of the outfits that Naruto brings out or you can be naked. If I were Seph, I would prefer the latter." Itachi said while looking at my naked body and smirking. I rolled my eyes and blushed, which caused him to start laughing.

"Itachi, I only have this. Dei has yet to return the other one."

I looked at Naruto and my blush darkened.

"You want me to present myself to the General in that?"

"Yeah… What's wrong?"

"That's a French maid costume!"

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'! That's crossing the line!"

"And having a threesome with me and Itachi isn't?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

Dammit! He had me on that one…

"Fine…" I pouted before getting up and snatching the hanger that held the costume from a chuckling Naruto.

"What underwear to I put on with this?"

"These."

I looked at Naruto who held a garter belt and a thong in his hands with a smile. I raised a brow.

"Are those clean?"

"I just bought these! I didn't get to wear them yet you bitch! Like I would really hand you underwear that I wore…" Naruto grumbled as I took the underwear from him with a smirk on my face. Once I finished getting dressed, I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. Not that I'm a vain person or anything, but… I looked hot. The corset showed off my curves just right, along with the skirt, and the long stockings made me look taller. Black was really my color.

"I tell you, Sephiroth is quite the lucky guy tonight." Itachi said as he came behind me and put the large bow around my neck.

"It kind of makes another guy… envious." He whispered into my ear, which caused me to blush.

"Don't you have Naruto?"

"Of course I do. I also don't mind having another blond to play with, and neither does he."

My blush darkened, until I realized the underlying message of his statement.

"Are you saying that the Stimulation exam I passed was just for you and Naruto's entertainment!"

"Now, where did I put your shoes? I just had them a while ago…" Itachi said as he walked away. I pouted in anger. They played me again! And I like the gullible idiot that I am fell right into their trap! That's the second and last time I let them do that to me! Damn weasel and fox…

"Oi, Cloud! Put on your shoes and get going! Seph has a meeting in half an hour!" Naruto yelled while snapping his fingers.

"Well if you two didn't feel like playing, then maybe I would've been gone by now!" I shouted back while folding my arms. Naruto sputtered before a blush crept across his nose.

"Um, well, I… Oh whatever! Just hurry up!"

I smirked in triumph before slipping on the 6'' high heeled shoes. Once again, those ballet classes came in handy. Itachi grabbed the application off of the makeup counter before kissing Naruto and opening the door, motioning for me to follow him. Just as I was almost out of the door, Naruto stopped me.

"I forgot to show you what to do when you first meet Seph. Don't worry. It'll only take a couple of minutes…"

* * *

When we arrived in front of Sephiroth's office, I began to get anxious. I've been through hell and back just to get to this moment. I'll be damned if I get turned away from him without a reasonable excuse.

"Wait here. I have to get the 'ok' for you to go in." Itachi said before entering the door and closing it. I wasn't waiting too long, maybe 10 minutes tops, before Itachi came back to the door and stood to the side for me to enter. 'Here goes nothing…' I said to myself before slowly walking through the door.

"Good luck." Itachi whispered in my ear before he walked out of the door and closed it. I took a quick glance around the room to notice that the lights were on a low setting and the windows on the opposite side of the room overlooked the stage where Itachi and the others performed. Next to the windows was a small bar with a nice size flat-screen television hanging above it, and in front of me was a nice size leather couch. Overall, it was a pretty nice room.

"Good to see you… Cloud."

My heart skipped a beat. I turned in the direction of the voice that made me go weak in the knees and almost fainted from the sight of my sex god. He was leaning against the wall, wearing black dress pants with a white button-down shirt, leaving the first three buttons undone, giving me a perfect view of that chest. My eyes traveled upward and were locked with twin pools of emerald that completely took my breath away. If there was anything that I loved most about this man, it had to be his eyes… or maybe it was his mouth that was currently smirking.

"I never would've guessed that a cashier would be okay walking around in… that." He said, motioning to my outfit with his hands while chuckling. I blushed so bad that I felt my entire body become overheated. It was then that I realized I forgot to do what Naruto instructed me to do when I first walked into his office. I quickly dropped to my knees, folded my hands into my lap, opened my mouth a little, and closed my eyes. It wasn't until I heard the sex god laugh that I realized something was wrong. I opened one eye and saw that he was coming closer to me.

"I take it that Naruto told you to do this?"

I opened my eyes and looked into amused ones confusedly before responding.

"Yes he did. He told me that this symbolizes that I appreciate you taking the time to consider me as a potential puppet."

Sephiroth's smirk widened.

"I guess that Naruto failed to mention to you that what he told you was a lie. I also take it that he failed to say that the position you're in means that you're submissive and ready to be fucked. It's also known as the Kitsune Mating Signal."

'DAMN YOU NARUTO! And Itachi too for fucking with me once again!' I guess I must've been too focused on my anger towards Naruto because I failed to realize when Sephiroth moved his face closer to mine.

"Don't worry, Cloud. I'll have you doing that position every day after you turn 18." He whispered into my ear, causing me to become aroused.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you into the floor, especially when I saw you blush the way you did in the store. With you dressed in such a manner it only makes me want you more… so much more..." He licked the outer shell of my ear, drew out a lengthy moan out of me.

"But that has to wait until you're of age." As quick as it came, Sephiroth moved away from me with a grin on his face. 'No!' my inner self cried with big teardrops. Not only did he remember me, but he said that he wanted me. Who am I to deny my sex god of what he wants?

"Please, General…take me. I won't tell if that's what you want."

He looked surprised to what I said, personally, I was too. The surprise look faded and was replaced with one of lust.

"Such devotion…should be rewarded."

* * *

If I thought that what Itachi and Naruto did to me earlier was the best pleasure I had ever felt, compared to what Sephiroth was doing, it felt as though someone lightly pinched me. Sephiroth was all over me, kissing, licking, rubbing, sucking, and biting. I could already feel the love-bite on my neck starting to bruise. Not that I really cared, I learned a while back that I was a masochist. I tightened my hold on Sephiroth's silky silver locks as he continued to stretch my entrance with his fingers and suck ferociously on my right nipple. I could feel him smirk as I let out another moan when he hit that bundle of nerves inside of me that made me see white. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Please General…"

"Brace yourself on the couch."

I removed my hands from his hair and placed my hands on the soft leather of the couch while spreading my legs a little wider. Sephiroth slid my skirt up higher before positioning his hard member against my entrance. I could feel that he was thicker than the vibrator that Itachi used on me earlier. Just as I was about to slide down onto him, the door busted open.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**R&R**

_**-KTK**_


	5. Welcome to the Puppet Collection

**A/N: THANK YOU VERY MUCH MY REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, AND STORY ALERTERS! Also, kudos to Dragi for guessing correctly on who the person was! Your prize is… a story (oneshot) dedicated to you! Just PM me the specific details you would like to have in the story and I'll type it! FEAR NOT OTHER READERS, REVIEWERS, ETC.! I will have other Story Raffles, for example, there's one at the end of this chapter!**

**Warning(s): Besides language, nothing really…too naughty…**

**Disclaimer: 1****st**** chapter.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the Puppet Collection**

"Sorry to interrupt, Seph, but you should know that the business men you've been waiting for have…arrived…" the redhead that started shit with me began, but trailed off when he realized what state Sephiroth and I were in. his eyes instantly became two blue pools of fire as he tried to control his face from expressing the same dislike. To me, I found it all amusing.

"…What's going on here, Seph?" he asked, emotionless.

"Well as you can see, we're in the middle of a…audition." Sephiroth said as he grinned at me, which caused me to blush.

"I didn't know that you needed to audition to become a slut. I thought they are just born that way."

Wait… what the _hell_ did he just call me? Oh, hell no! This bitch needed to be knocked off his rocker! To my dismay, I hopped off of Sephiroth's lap, pulled down my skirt and stepped up to the redhead with the best glare I could muster.

"Mind saying that again to my face?"

"You heard me the first time. Besides, I shouldn't have to repeat myself to a fucking newbie." The redhead snarled.

"Well it's pretty obvious that you're jealous of this newbie. What's wrong? Don't like competition, _Gen_?" I smirked, which only served to enrage him even more.

"That's Genesis or Loveless to you! Or better yet, why don't you just refer to me as the one who can legally fuck Seph?" Genesis sneered with that damn grin on his face. How the hell did he know I was underage? I growled in anger.

"How about I call you –"

"That's enough."

We both turned to face Sephiroth, who was fixing his clothes.

"You two are going to be working in the same environment. There's no need for nonsense."

"We are?" Genesis snorted.

"Yes, Loveless, you are. It's about time you learn how to play fairly with the other puppets." Sephiroth grinned as Genesis narrowed his eyes in anger, completely understanding the underlying message.

"Revenge is scared into my soul. Agonizing for its arrival our wishes become our relief. Sleep where you are equable." Was all Genesis said before walking out of the room and slamming the door. I turned to Sephiroth when I heard him chuckling.

"It seems I still have a puppet to finish constructing."

"Yeah… So, I got the job?" I asked while blushing. He smirked before walking up to me and zipping my corset back together.

"Welcome to my Puppet Collection, Fenrir." He whispered into my ear, causing a hearty moan to come out of my mouth. Just like last time, he backed away.

"Sorry to cut our interview short, but I have other important matters to attend to."

"Th-That's okay, I understand." I went to look down at my feet, but what I saw made my face heat up once again. Sephiroth was still hard; it was _very_ visible through his pants. His chuckling brought my face back to his.

"No need for you to worry about that. I'll take care of it… Unless, that is, you don't mind doing it for me…"

My face lit up with anticipation and excitement.

* * *

This man…he truly amazes me to no end. He barely even changed his facial expression. Then again, I supposed it made sense. I mean, who would want their contractor to know that they're getting their cock sucked by an underage employee underneath their large desk? I continued my job as Sephiroth talked to the contractor about extending the stage more so that way his dancers don't have to worry about falling off the stage. I heard one of the guys in the room say that Sephiroth looked more relaxed than he had the previous times they've been here. My heart fluttered inside my chest when Sephiroth ran his hand through my hair and laughing at what the man said. If he needed to relax more, then I have no problems offering my services to help. They continued talking some more as I continued to relax my General with my mouth and tongue. It wasn't until I heard the door shut when Sephiroth finally came in my mouth and I swallowed his essence, which had to be the best thing I've ever tasted mind you.

"I'm thinking about making you my private puppet, especially when I have boring meetings such as those… would you like that?" Sephiroth smirked down at me, which caused that familiar heat to fill my cheeks. He laughed before putting himself back into his pants and rolling his chair far enough to let me out.

"Go back to Itachi and Naruto's room and change into your regular clothes. We wouldn't want to introduce you to the other wearing that maid outfit, would we?"

"No, general, we wouldn't." I smiled before heading out of the door and closing it, completely missing the smirk he wore on his face.

* * *

I didn't take too long changing back into my regular clothes before heading out into the main area. Apparently, the club was closed because there weren't any customers in sight; it was only what appeared to be the workers that were standing at Tifa and Aeris's bar.

"Ah, there he is!" I heard Aeris shout before everyone turned their heads towards me. Blushing slightly, I walked over to them.

"Well, well, well… you're the man-stealer Gen was talking about, yeah! The cashier from the sex shop! You remember me, yeah?"

"He should remember you, Dei. You're the one who spent a fortune at the store and owes Seph back." The redhead who was sitting next to him said which caused everyone to laugh.

"I do remember you. You're Deidara, no?"

"Yeah! This ass next to me is Sasori."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sasori said nonchalantly.

"To think that you're the one who impaled yourself on Itachi's favorite toy is quite… interesting… Not bad for a first-timer." The one with long black hair spoke next, which made me blush even darker. I could hear Tifa and Aeris giggling from behind the bar.

"See! I told you, Vincent! And you thought I was lying!" I turned my head to the voice that was showing me no mercy for the night. As expected, he was in the arms of his weasel.

"Why the hell would you tell everyone that Naruto!" I yelled. Unfortunately, I wasn't taken as serious as I would've liked because I was still blushing.

"Oh, come on, Chocobo! How could I hold that juicy detail back while trying to tell the others about you?" he grinned as Itachi smirked. Smug bastards…

"Don't get your feathers in a bunch. We thought that was quite sexy…" Reno said, motioning to Zack beside him.

"I'm pretty sure he'll show you how he did it. He's a slut after all." Genesis said after he placed his drink down on the table and glared at me. Just as I was about to say something, Naruto cut me off.

"Oh, cut the bullshit Gen! if he was a slut, he still wouldn't be here! Seph would've picked up on it by now!"

"Says the person who brought the slut into our vicinity!"

"Oh, will you shut –"

"How many times must I say no fighting in my club?"

We all turned to see Sephiroth standing near the stage with a cold expression on his face.

"Well –" Naruto began but was cut off by the General.

"I could give a damn as to what you two were fighting about. It ends now. Am I clear?" Sephiroth said with a tone that dared for someone to disagree with him. Not to self: never get on his bad side.

"Yeah… Sorry, Seph…" Naruto mumbled as Genesis nodded in acknowledgement. Even though I was somewhat angry at Naruto, I had to thank him later for defending me.

"Indeed, now moving on. We have ourselves a new puppet in-the-making. It's my pleasure to introduce our newest Chocobo to you all. I expect for everyone to show him how we operate and what it means to be apart of our family."

As Sephiroth was talking, Tifa came from behind the bar and handed everyone a shot glass, including me. I turned to Sephiroth, who in turn smiled at me before lifting his shot glass.

"To Cloud aka Fenrir, may you become a perfect puppet in the future."

Everyone lifted their drink and howled in unison before dipping their head back and taking the shot of vodka while laughing. I couldn't help but smile as well. It's been a long time since I said that I was apart of a family… if this is the closest I can get to having one again, then I'll accept it, no questions asked. And with that in mind, I drank my shot of vodka, smiling as I went over to go talk to Naruto and the girls. As we laughed at the jokes Naruto would tell, I kept my eyes on Sephiroth every now and again. When he locked eyes with mine, a silent agreement was made, one that I would cherish for quite sometime. To say that I was ready was an understatement.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**STORY RAFFLE!**

**Okay here's how it works. Every now and again, I will put a story raffle at the beginning or the end of a chapter. the raffle ends when I put out the next chapter. the raffle will be a simple question that is associated with the fandoms listed in the disclaimer in Chapter 1. The FIRST person to answer the raffle question CORRECTLY (don't worry, the answers are pretty straightforward. If not, I'll give hints.) will win a story (oneshot) that I will write in their honor! The person will give me all of the details they would like to be in their oneshot (pairing, plot, etc.) and I'll write it and post it up (don't be shocked if it takes a while for me to post it because I'm trying to update this story as fast as I can before focusing on my other story). If there are any questions, feel free to PM me. HAPPY RAFFLING!**

**Raffle #1. Fandom: Naruto.**

**In most fanfic stories of ItaNaru, there is always a mention of _.**

***Hint* The answer is a ****person**** who will make an appearance in the next chapter!**

**If you are not familiar with ItaNaru stories, you can go to their archive and scan through the stories on the first page and find this person… or you can take the easy route and look at my profile and view my ItaNaru stories XD!**

_**R&R**_

_**-KTK**_


	6. Three Strippers and a Baby

**A/N: Reviewers, Story Favoriters and Alerters= my posting drive. Congrats to IX-tsukuyomi-XI for winning the raffle! The answer to the raffle is revealed in the last section of this chap. The next raffle will be in Chapter 8.**

**Warning(s): Grab some popcorn and a nice, tasty beverage…this is quite a long chappy, not that you'd mind (I hope!) XD. Other than that, nothing.**

**Disclaimer: 1****st**** chap.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Three Strippers and a Baby

After we had a few more drinks and took some pictures, we began to exit the club to go home. I was about to start walking in the direction of my apartment complex when Naruto stopped me.

"Cloud, where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"Not by walking at 2a.m. in the morning you're not! That's how people come up missing!"

"Then how am I supposed to get home!"

"By riding in the limo over there, Chocobo-Head!"

"Who are you calling Chocobo-Head? Yours is not too far from being one!"

"Oh, shut up and get in the limo!"

With a quick roll of my eyes, I followed Naruto into the limo along with the others. As we waited for Sephiroth to finish locking the club up, I filled Naruto in on where I lived.

"I would've been fine walking. I live two blocks from here…"

"You live in those apartments?" Deidara asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah."

"I heard those were the worst apartments for anyone to live in." Vincent said.

"Well, it's the only form of a shelter I have and I'm not complaining."

The conversation was ended when Sephiroth came in the limo, sat down next to me, and tapped twice on the window for the driver to leave the parking lot. I couldn't help but rest my head against Seph's shoulder, which caused the gang to start snickering.

"Where do you live, love?" He asked me with a soft smile on his face that made me blush again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately…

"I live in the apartment complex that's two blocks from here."

A frown appeared on his face, but he knocked on the window and told the driver where to turn at. I take it that he doesn't like where I live at either. Granted, the area where I live and the club is located isn't the best area in Nibelheim, but it had the cheapest apartments and was the only area that allowed teens under 18 to live on their own without a guardian or parental consent.

As I thought, it was only a couple of minutes before we pulled up in front of my apartment complex. I said my goodnights to everyone before exiting the limo. I blushed again when I felt a nice slap on my ass, courteously of Reno. As I was walking to the main entrance, I happened to notice that I was being followed by Naruto.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, completely annoyed and tired.

"Someone has to make sure you don't get attacked trying to get to your apartment… Sorry, it's a habit I do with everyone." He muttered as he put his hands into his pants pockets. Great, now I feel like an ass…

"Sorry. I'm not used to people doing things like that for me. Did you want something to drink before you leave?" I offered. It was the least I could do. After all, without his and Itachi's help, I wouldn't have met Sephiroth again.

"Sure!" he grinned.

* * *

"Well, here we are! Home sweet home!" I said happily as I turned on the light in my apartment and left the door open for Naruto to walk in.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back with your drink."

He didn't respond, but I went into the kitchen anyway. When I returned, I noticed that Naruto was still in the same place I left him, standing in the doorway burning holes into my wooden floor.

"Hey, are you –"

"You live alone, don't you?"

My eyes widened in shock. How did he –

"There's not a lot in here, and the table with one chair was a giveaway."

He was right. I don't have a television because I couldn't afford one, along with a computer. The tiny couch and table set I had I was lucky to find at garage sale not too long ago. Basically, my apartment was pretty much empty. Not to mention that my apartment looked like it would collapse at any minutes. The only I had that I considered valuable was my clothes (which I had little of) and a picture that was absolutely vital to me.

"Where's your family? Why aren't they helping you?"

"I don't have a family, Naruto. The only family I had was my mother and she… she…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I turned away from Naruto; I couldn't let him see me cry. I haven't brought up my mother's death in so long, yet alone talk about it to someone who cared. I don't know when Naruto took the glasses out of my hands, but when he hugged me, I returned it.

"Cloud, you can't stay here anymore."

"I have to. There's nowhere else for me to go…"

"Yes there is." He backed away from me with a smile on his face as I stared at him questioningly.

"Pack your things. You're staying with me and Itachi from now on until we can find you something better than this."

"But you hardly know me!"

"Like that matters! I know you're not some wacked out psychopath!"

"I could be…"

"Right…and I'm a deranged serial killer…" l chuckled at that one.

"Well, what about Itachi? Don't you think he'll mind?"

"Like Itachi would refuse the idea of having semi-twin blonde ukes running around in his home."

He and I both laughed at the truthfulness of his statement.

"I don't have a suitcase."

"Trash bags will work out just fine. Just tell me what you absolutely have to take and I'll pack it for you as you talk to your landlord."

"Okay…"

It didn't take long for me to tell my landlord that I was moving out and to put my apartment up for sale. By the time I returned to Naruto, he was already outside of my old apartment with my things ready to go in two bags. I locked the door, grabbed a bag and followed Naruto as we went down the stairs and out of my old apartment complex. It didn't surprise me that Itachi was leaning against the limo with an agitated facial expression. Naruto was about to say something, but Itachi cut him off.

"It's fine, just put his stuff in the trunk and be quick with it. We're late."

I raised a brow at that. What are they late for, going to bed? Well, it is past 2a.m… once we put my stuff in the trunk and hopped back in the limo, we drove off. To my surprise, the only person awake beside Naruto, Itachi, and I was Sephiroth.

"I have to make sure that no one gets left behind in the limo. You should ask Deidara what happened to him when he overslept in here." Sephiroth said as Naruto and Itachi grinned.

"I will. How far away is your apartment?"

"Why Cloud, I never knew you be so straight forward and to the point. Are you that eager to continue where we left off?" he smirked at me. Even though I was 'anxious' to continue that interrupted _activity_, I didn't expect for him to say that. Especially in front of the weasel and the fox. Naruto and Itachi chuckled as they saw me blush profoundly.

"It's about 20, maybe 25, minutes away. We all live at the same apartment complex." Naruto answered, to my relief. Wait…the apartment complexes that are that far away are the most expensive ones on his side of Nibelheim. That's because they are located directly outside of the main shopping district that holds the most upscale fashion boutiques. If they are living over there, then these people are bringing in some serious dough. Hell, it would've taken eight of my old pay checks just to make a down payment! Don't even get me started on how much the rent is per month…

"Which complex is it?"

Sephiroth, Naruto, and Itachi smirked at me.

* * *

This was so…unreal. When the limo pulled up at my new apartment complex, I couldn't help but gasp in shock. My new home was in none other than the famous ShinRa Condominium. There are three apartment complexes that are the crème de la crème of Nibelheim: ShinRa Condos, Highwind Hotels, and Don Corneo's Apartments, with ShinRa being the top of line because it has four penthouse suites instead of two like the others do. What was also unique about this place was how the building was constructed. It was four buildings that connected at the base, and at the top of each building was a penthouse that overlooked the shopping district. I looked at Sephiroth to find him smiling alongside Itachi and Naruto.

"Welcome home, Cloud."

"You're bullshitting me!"

"Sorry, I'm not one that bullshits."

"But how! This place is the equivalent of living in Costa del Sol!"

"A very vague equivalent if you don't mind me saying. As for how, let's just say that the owner is in debt to me…"

"You know Rufus ShinRa!"

"I more than _know_ Rufus ShinRa…"

Itachi and Naruto laughed at that. Guess that's another story for another time. Naruto wasted no time in waking everyone up in the limo by literally scaring everyone awake by a teeth grinding scream. One by one cursing, half-sleepy bodies exited the limo, followed by the ones who were awake from the start. The others disappeared into the building as Naruto and I got my bags and Sephiroth paid the driver. Itachi handed Naruto their room key before saying that he had to go and disappearing as well. Seph, Naruto, and I walked in together after the limo drove off. i was blown away from what the foyer looked like. Talk about expensive taste… I couldn't wait to see what Naruto and Itachi's room looked like.

"This is where we depart for the time being. The elevator to my suite is on the other side. Good night my little Chocobo." Sephiroth said before giving me a chaste kiss and leaving.

"Good night…" I said dreamily, which made Naruto laugh before leading me to our elevator.

"Alright, listen up, so that you don't get lost. As you know, the ShinRa building has four separate buildings, or wings as I like to call it. We live in the West Wing. If you can't remember which wing is which, the whole condominium resembles a compass. If you stand in the foyer right in front of the desk, you can easily find your way since the foyer is the center of the entire place." Naruto explained to me as we stepped inside of the elevator. The elevator doors closed and I gasped at the floor button Naruto pressed.

"You live in the penthouse!"

"WE live in the penthouse!"

Naruto and I squealed before hugging each other. Once the elevator stopped, we quickly grabbed my bags and ran down the hallway to the suite. Naruto slid the card in the slot, punched in some numbers, and put the key into the keyhole before opening the door. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my new home… it was absolutely gorgeous. Big windows that showed the night sky, large suede couch, huge plasma-screen television sitting on top of a stand, and real wooden floors with carpeting on top of the area where the television and couch are. Did I forget to mention that the place was huge?

"As much as I'd love to give you a tour of the place, I really can't right now because I am beat." Naruto said as he let out a yawn, which caused me to realize how sleepy I was.

"That's okay; just give me one in the morning."

"Definitely. Let me show you your room."

I followed Naruto past the Bar/Kitchen before coming to a stop at three doors. He placed my bag by the door before speaking.

"The one on the right is yours and the middle one is the bathroom. My room is all the way on the other side if you need me."

"Alright. Goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight…" Naruto said with another yawn before walking away. I opened the door to my room and turned on the light and was blown away. The room was the size of my apartment! Large windows, king-size bed with a canopy, plush carpet, television, and dressers made of oak? I can definitely get used to this… Once I moved my bags next to one of the dressers, I removed my shirt and pants before literally jumping onto my new bed. I snuggled into of of my five fluffy pillows before passing out, dreaming of me and Sephiroth.

* * *

It's one thing to wake up to warm sunshine in your face. It's another when you feel something moving next to you as you're trying to wake up. This was how I found myself coming back down from the greatest rest I had since I was younger. The thing moved again, which caused my heart to speed up faster. What if it was a burglar or worse, what if it was Naruto and Itachi? Deciding to take the risk, I open my eyes only to find charcoal ones staring back at me.

"Boo!"

I screamed as loud as I could before pushing the thing off of me. Unfortunately, as I tried to get off of the bed, my legs got caught in the sheets and I fell off of the bed, which made the figure on the bed start to giggle.

"See Teddy, I told you we would scare him!"

I looked up at the bed to see what appeared to be a miniature Itachi only different. They both had dark eyes, same facial structure only this kid didn't have the lines under his eyes, same color of skin, and similar bangs. The main difference is that the kid had spiked hair, a wolf plushie in his left arm, and liked to smile.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. The boy blinked at me before tilting his head at me.

"What do you mean? I live here. Am I supposed to come from somewhere else?" he said as his facial expression changed to that of worry.

"No, no! Sorry, I just didn't know that a child was here too." Honestly, from what I saw of the place last night, there was no sign of child being here at all, yet alone think that Itachi and Naruto were raising a child. I wonder who this kid is…he's obviously related to Itachi in some way. I have to ask Naruto when he wakes up.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"No, you tell me yours first!" He child pouted, with his cheeks puffed out slightly, and gave me a kiddie-glare as he tightened his hold on the wolf plushie. Did I mention that he was too cute? I removed the sheets on my legs before resting my arms on the side of the bed to get a better look at the boy.

"My name's Cloud."

"I'm Sasuke and this is Teddy! He's my best friend!" He replied happily before raising the smiling wolf plushie to me.

"He says hi by the way!"

"Well hello to you too, Teddy." I said with a smile and lifted my hand and shook Teddy's paw, causing Sasuke to giggle again.

"Teddy likes you, Cloud."

"And I like you and Teddy. How old are you by the way?"

"I'm three. I'll be four in July!" he said as he held up two fingers instead of three. I laughed before the room door busted open.

"Sasuke! What are you doing in here! I told you to get your towel and meet me in the bathroom so I can give you a bath!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who in turn rolled his eyes.

"I told you that Teddy doesn't like baths! It takes forever for him to dry off!"

"That's why you don't put Teddy in the tub with you!"

"Then how else is he supposed to get cleaned!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one stuffing food into his mouth!"

"And I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who made you ugly!"

"…"

"Ha! You see Teddy, he's afraid to admit that he's not as pretty as our new friend Cloud."

"GET YOUR ASS INTO THE BATHROOM AND INTO THE TUB SASUKE!"

"No! Your ugliness may rub off on me when you try to clean me!"

I couldn't control the laugh that busted out of me at what Sasuke said. It was too funny and cute! I finally met someone who out-smarted Naruto at his own antics. I can see that Sasuke is going to become my great protector in the future.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**R&R**

**-**_**KtK**_


	7. Trolls

**A/N: Special thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I really do appreciate it! I updated the disclaimer in Chapter 1 because I forgot one fandom that will appear in the next chapter. *Hint, hint!***

**Disclaimer: In first Chap, updated.**

**Warning(s): none, except language, I think. This chapter is short because it is a bonus chappy for the long wait. The next chap should be up later on this week.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trolls**

After Naruto drug Sasuke out of my room, I followed them into the bathroom at Sasuke's request. He wanted me to be there to save him from Naruto's 'ugliness' just in case it decides to get him. When I entered the bathroom, I was not surprised to see that it was beautiful. There was a large tub that had jets on the bottom of it to give you a great massage, a shower located right next to it, a nice-size television that was above the tub and angled just right for you to watch it while relaxing in the tub, and then some. I sat down on the bench near the tub and couldn't help but grin at the scuffle between Sasuke and Naruto. When Naruto went to reach for Sasuke in order to scrub him, Sasuke would slap the sponge out of his hands and use Teddy to hit Naruto in the face while yelling that he can clean himself without his help. After the first few smacks to the face, Naruto finally caught Teddy and yanked him out of Sasuke's hands and threw him on the other side of the bathroom. When Teddy landed with a thud against the floor, that's when the water works began.

"You hurt Teddy! Why did you do that! Give him back to me, NOW!" Sasuke yelled with tears rolling down his face, trying to get out of the tub.

"If you would've just let me scrub you now and not be difficult, you could've kept him! Now shut up before you wake Itachi. You'll get him back after you had you're bath." Naruto said while pushing the boy back into the tub.

"I WANT HIM NOW!" Sasuke yelled again with his face bright red as he thrashed about in the tub, making Naruto and the floor become soaking wet. Man, this kid had a temper on him. I'd hate to see what he looks like when you try to make him got to bed. I went over to where Teddy was currently laying at on the floor and picked him up. Minus well try to help Naruto out before Sasuke gets worse.

"Sasuke, is it okay if I babysit Teddy while you bathe? I promise not to get him dirty." I said with a smile. It worked. Sasuke stopped thrashing about and looked at me, his face returning to his normal shade.

"Yes, its okay…" he said quietly as he sniffled. Naruto gave me a grateful look before proceeding to wash the boy.

After Naruto finished bathing Sasuke and wrapped a towel around him and told him to get dressed in his room, he ran over to me, grabbed Teddy, and thanked me while smiling before running out of the bathroom, tightly hugging the wolf plushie. I looked back at Naruto when I heard him sigh.

"Thanks, Cloud. You have no idea how frustrating it is to deal with him when he gets like that...usually Itachi deals with it, and when he does, it usually leaves Sasuke in tears."

"What does he do?"

"He gives him a good spanking and takes the wolf away from him until he apologizes to me and him for how he acted. He doesn't like it when Sasuke acts out like how you saw earlier. I mean, I agree with Itachi's form of punishment, but I don't like seeing Sasuke sad over having his favorite and only thing taken away from him, you know?"

"I guess… Is he Itachi's kid by the way?"

Naruto laughed.

"One would think so by how Itachi treats him, but he isn't. He's his little brother. There was a freak accident with their parents and the doctors were only able to save Sasuke from their mom's belly. Itachi immediately said that he would be his guardian. I was only 18 at the time and just finished high school, so when Itachi came home with him in his hands and a baby bag, I already understood what had happened. Trust me when I say that it's not easy trying to work two jobs and raise a baby at the same time, especially when you have to adjust the money you made to go towards a child, rent, and necessities instead of just rent and necessities. Since Itachi was already working at the club and bringing in as much dough as I was everyday instead of every other week, I decided to join him…so far we've been doing great as you can see! This penthouse wasn't this luxurious when we started out! A big thanks goes to Sephiroth for helping us out whenever he could!" Naruto grinned.

"How did he help you?"

"Well, for starters, he moved us out of those crappy apartments that you used to live in and into here. He said this place would give us more space to raise Sasuke. He also paid for the rent until we were making enough money from the club to start paying for it ourselves. He really is an awesome guy, Cloud. He still offers to pay the rent, but Itachi and I refuse because he has things to take care of as well."

"Like…?"

Naruto shook his head while laughing before getting off of the floor. What? I'm just trying to get an idea of what my future boyfriend is spending money on, that way when I start making some, I can hopefully take one or two things off of his hands. There's nothing wrong with that…is there?

"Go ahead and shower. Breakfast will be ready by the time you're done. Towels and washcloths are in the closet next to the door." Naruto said before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door. Sigh…I _love_ the way that Itachi and Naruto never answer me when I ask certain questions…

* * *

I must say, breakfast was another matter that I couldn't control my laughter at. Sasuke was really too much. I was sitting next to Sasuke and Itachi, who was reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee. Naruto was behind the counter making breakfast for everyone. When he placed the bowls of ramen in front of everyone, we began to eat…except for a certain boy with his wolf plushie.

"Sasuke, eat your breakfast." Naruto said sternly at the boy in the high chair looking down at his bowl of ramen with his nose scrunched up.

"No, I don't like ramen. It's not healthy nor does it count as breakfast."

Naruto frowned at that while I giggled

"Like I care what it does or doesn't count as! Eat the damn ramen."

"No! If Teddy can't eat it, neither can I."

"Well, no duh he can't eat it Sasuke. Maybe it's because he doesn't have HANDS!" Naruto yelled.

"I know that, ugly! He can't put his face into the noodles because the broth will burn him and he'll get dirty!" Sasuke yelled right back.

"HOW THE HELL WILL IT BURN HIM! HE'S NOT ALIVE!"

"YES HE IS!"

"SASUKE!"

"UGLY!"

"Will you stop calling me ugly you demon spawn!"

"I will when you stop looking like a troll that discovered that he has poop on his face!"

"I AM NOT A TROLL!"

"Oh yes you are! Just look at your hair! I'm surprised you haven't poked Itachi's eyes out by now!"

Naruto was stunned as I almost fell out of my chair from laughing so hard. This kid was too good…_too_ good. Naruto snapped out of it before turning to Itachi, looking for some sort of help.

"Did you hear what he just called me! What do you have to say about that?"

"Sasuke, eat your ramen, and Naruto, be a good little troll and fry a piece of ham for Teddy so that he can have his breakfast, too."

Naruto stared at Itachi in shock before letting out a loud growl of anger before ferociously grabbing the frying pan above his head and opening and slamming the refrigerator door with the ham in his hands, all the while mumbling something about stupid Uchihas. As Sasuke hummed happily while eating his ramen, I looked over at Itachi and saw that he had the biggest grin on his face, letting me know that he enjoyed pissing off Naruto. Grinning too, I returned back to eating my ramen. After all, Naruto made excellent ramen…for a troll.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Just a reminder, there's a raffle in the next chapter! The fandom it comes from is FFVII based!**

**R&R**

_**-KTK**_


	8. The Devil Wears Millennium Items

**A/N: Thank ya for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I really appreciate them! The raffle will be at the end of the chap.**

**Disclaimer: 1****st**** Chap**

**Warning(s): Lights…Camera…A Tad Bit of Yaoi Action!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Devil Wears Millennium Items**

"So, are there any plans for today?" I asked as I sat down on the couch in the living room. Naruto eventually calmed down after breakfast and went to go and take his shower, leaving Itachi, Sasuke and I to ourselves. Itachi was still reading his newspaper while sitting on the lounge part of the couch as Sasuke was sitting on the carpet watching his favorite tv show with Teddy in his lap. I never knew who Barney was until today.

"Several actually. Once Naruto finishes up, we have to go into the shopping district. Sasuke has a photo shoot to go to in an hour and we have to find you something nice to wear for tonight. And no we do not work at the club today because we are closed every Sunday and every other Wednesday. Don't ask me why it's every other Wednesday."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Itachi. If there was one thing I had to pick out that I didn't like about Itachi, it had to be the fact that he could somehow read minds. Did he say photo shoot?

"Photo shoot? Wait, Sasuke's a model!" That would explain where his sassiness came from. I'm not really all that surprised. Sasuke is adorable! If I were a fashion designer and saw him on the streets, I would start a clothing line for babies just so I could get him to model it.

"Yep, he sure is. He started when he was two. When I was shopping at my friend's store, he saw him and told me that he _had_ to have Sasuke be the main model for his new clothing line for babies. At first I was nervous at having him exposed like that at such a young age, but I changed my mind when I saw how he acted in front of a camera. You would think that he was a completely different kid." Itachi said with a small smile on his face as he folded up his newspaper. Whoever his friend is must be a very successful designer because if you have your boutique in the shopping district, it means that you are in the top fashion magazines… Wait, did Itachi just say that we have to find something for me there!

"Itachi, you can't shop for me there! The shopping district screams thousands of dollars! Hell, I heard that one pair of socks costs $2,000 in the lowest boutique there!"

"Actually it's $4,500, but hey, I'm not the one that's paying for your outfit for tonight."

"Then who is?"

"Sephiroth. He wouldn't want his sexy new puppet to not look his best at dinner tonight. It would be…most unpleasant…" Itachi smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and couldn't stop the blush that rose to my cheeks.

"God Itachi you've got to stop flirting with me. It's weird…"

"Seeing as though I had your ass first _and _you are living in _my_ apartment, I believe you're fair game."

My blush darkened at that.

"No, I'm not! You're dating Naruto and _technically_, this is Sephiroth's apartment. I'm pretty sure it's his name on the lease is it not? And as for you having my ass first, that wasn't you _either_. It was your toy." I pouted.

"Hn. Touché." Itachi grinned before getting off of the couch. Ha! Finally I was able to score against Itachi! My victory was short lived when I felt myself being pinned to the cushion of the couch and a knee near my crotch.

"I believe that you forgot what I told you in the dressing room last night... Do you need a reminder?" Itachi whispered in my ear before moving his knee against my crotch, making me whimper in pleasure. What the hell was he thinking! One, I'm Sephiroth's and two, Sasuke is… Sasuke! I looked over Itachi's shoulder to notice that Sasuke didn't even budge.

"Hn. Sasuke becomes a zombie when he's in front of that television. The whole world could be ready to blow and he won't even notice."

"That doesn't make this okay!"

"Your body says differently."

Dammit…so he could feel my growing problem…

"Would you like for me to take care of that for you? I could carry you into the bathroom and let Naruto –"

"No! That was a one time thing only! Now get off of me!" I said with as much of a serious face that I could put on. The only thing I got was a grin from Itachi before his knee was replaced with his hand. I moaned as quietly as I could. Damn Itachi to hell and back for making me feel like I want this when I don't!

"Tsk, you're being indecisive aren't you?"

"No I'm…ahh…n-not!"

"Hn. Yes you are. Allow me to make the decision for you." Itachi said as he licked my ear and moved the hand that was rubbing my erection through my pants and into them, stroking me at a faster pace than it was before. I moved my head into his shoulder to stifle my cry of pleasure. I was close…soo close…

"Itachi, what the hell! I leave you with him for 15 minutes and look what you do without me!"

Oh for the love of…! Of all times for him to show up, he shows up when I _didn't_ need him. I removed my head from Itachi's shoulder to see Naruto grinning at us.

"Actually, I just offered for us to go and visit you in the shower…" Itachi said with a smirk before removing his hand from my pants and finally getting off me.

"Aww, and he refused? No fair Cloud! And I thought we were friends…" said as he got loser to the couch, looking like he was ready to pounce on me. No way in hell! One attack from one of them was enough for a lifetime! I quickly hopped off of the couch and ran into the bathroom. All I could hear from the other side of the door was Naruto and Itachi's laughter. Damn the weasel and the fox to hell…

* * *

After I fixed my 'problem' and gave Itachi and Naruto a good scolding, we left the apartment complex and entered the shopping district. Being as though this was my first time in the shopping district, I was so excited. One thing that I did notice was that there was a _lot_ of people walking fast and cars on the road, so much so that you were better off walking. Since Sasuke was having trouble keeping up with the pace, Itachi had to stop and pick him up, making the person walking behind him mutter a curse for having to bump into him. Itachi just hn'ed before he started to walk again.

"Note to self, while in the shopping district, always carry your money in your front pocket and your baby in your arms. These people that walk on the sidewalk act as though the have only thirty seconds to get to where they need to go and are not afraid to push you out of the way to get there." Naruto said while grinning at me.

"Well most of them have to be that way, seeing how crowded the sidewalks are. A lot of the people that you see are assistants to whoever owns these businesses. If they are a minute late, they get fired. Isn't that right Naruto?" Itachi said with a smile on his face, which caused Sasuke and I to giggle.

"Oh, shut up Itachi! You know damn well I could have kicked Kaiba right in his teeth for firing me because I was 'late' on bringing him back a damn smoothie."

Wait…did he just say Kaiba? Now I knew I had to be hearing things…

"Are you telling me that _you_ used to be an assistant for Kaiba? _The_ Seto Kaiba? As in the most famous fashion designer of _all time_!" I yelled in excitement.

"Yeah…what about it?" Naruto said nonchalantly. I could've slapped Naruto for being so laid back about it. Seto Kaiba was a big friggin' deal! He also happened to be the biggest dick to have ever walked the earth. I heard that he fired a model because he didn't like the way she blinked. Once you're fired by Seto Kaiba, you're pretty much done in the fashion industry. No other designer would hire a person fired by Kaiba, so I've heard.

"How can you be so laid back about it! You actually worked for Seto Kaiba before! I would _love_ to work for him!" I said with my eyes shining like stars. That was my dream job when growing up. That and becoming a famous ballerina…don't ask why.

"It wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows, Cloud. It was more like him bitching about bitching…swear the guy has a _tree_ stuck up his ass…" Naruto snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you still sour about him firing you?"

"Of course not! Why would I be? He's giving Sasuke a great future! I can't harvest any malice at him for that over him firing me. It's water under the bridge." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"You'll see, won't he Teddy?" Sasuke said with a laugh while talking to the wolf plush he held in his arm.

We walked a little bit farther before Itachi stopped walking again.

"We're here." He said while lifting a finger and pointing to the building for me to look at with a small smile on his face. When I turned to look at the building, I could've fainted. Only thing I read was the letters 'M.I.S.K.' to know that I had to be dreaming. We were in front Seto Kaiba's boutique! What made feel like fainting even more was the picture of the cutest baby hanging in the window looking completely adorable.

"Surprise!" Sasuke yelled in happiness.

I couldn't believe it…Sasuke was a model for the greatest fashion god to have ever existed, Naruto used to work for the said god, and Itachi is friends with the same god! This had to be one of the luckiest days of my life!

"You do know that this is also where you are getting your outfit for tonight from, don't you?" Naruto grinned. My day just got luckier.

* * *

When we walked into the boutique, I was so ready to shop!

"Hello, welcome to Millennium Items, how may I help you?"

"Yami!" Sasuke yelled before tapping Itachi to let him down. As soon as Itachi did, he quickly ran over to the host that greeted us when we walked in. to say that he was hot was an understatement. I wouldn't be surprised if he too was a model for Kaiba, especially with his blonde, black and red spiked hair, leather pants, and crimson eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Sasuke. Kaiba's waiting for you upstairs. Are you and Teddy ready?" Yami said as he gave Sasuke a quick hug.

"Uh huh!" Sasuke smiled with a nod.

"Good. Are you coming as well Itachi?"

"Yes. I have a request to deliver to him from Sephiroth. It won't take long."

"Alright, then right this way." Yami said before leading us into the elevator that will take us to Kaiba's floor. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. When we got in the elevator, I could feel eyes on me. I turned in the direction in which I felt it and met crimson eyes.

"Sorry, but I don't think we've met before, have we?" the guy asked.

"Oh, geez, where's our manners? Yami this is Cloud. He's my bestest friend who recently became Sephiroth's new puppet. He's also a fanboy of Kaiba's." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"I am not a fanboy! I just so happen to be a big fan of his work." I pouted at him.

"Fanboy…" Naruto said in a singing type of way, but I only rolled my eyes at him.

"Is this your first time being here?" Yami asked.

"Yeah it is."

"Well then allow me to give you the run down of the entire boutique. On the first floor, we sell our clearance items. The clearance items are usually are a mix of baby all the way to up to the adult items that are out of season and or came from last year. The second floor is where we sell all of our items for babies and kids ranging from ages 4 to 12. The floor also features our top selling clothing line for kids called The Baby Dragon Collection, which is what little Sasuke here has his photo shoot for. The third floor is where we sell our junior items, which features The Kuriboh Collection. The forth and fifth floor are where we sell our adult clothing line. The forth floor is split between the street wear and eveningwear. In the evening wear section, it features The Blue Eyes Collection, the most expensive, yet exquisite suites that you will ever find in the world. The fifth floor, which happens to be Naruto's favorite floor, is where we sell the midnight wear, meaning the hottest lingerie and costumes for a…_special_ occasion. It also features The Dark Magician Collection, I'm pretty sure you can guess the reason as to why it's called that. And finally, the sixth floor is where Kaiba's office is located at along with his studio where he designs his new pieces and the shooting area. Of course his floor is reserved to only those with appointments." Yami said with a smile.

"What's your price range, if you don't mind me asking?"

Yami laughed.

"Let's just say that our cheapest item in here is a five pack of pacifiers. Guess how much that costs."

"Umm…$100?"

"You're funny. Try $17,000, tax included."

I think my eyes had to be the size of dinner plates when he said that. I don't even want to know how much a pair of socks cost…

"Expensive, I know, but it's Seto Kaiba's. We actually are sold out of those believe it or not."

"Do they have diamonds on them or something?"

That got everyone in the elevator laughing.

"Nope, it's what the pacifiers are made out of that makes them so expensive. They are made out of the safest materials for babies. Kaiba says that if people want the safest 'crap' for their kids, then they have to pay the price for it. I know what you're thinking and I have to disagree with everyone who thinks Kaiba is the biggest dick to have ever walked the planet. Sure he maybe blunt and down right rude at times, but if you get to know him without getting on his nerves, you get to see that he's actually a very kind and gentle man."

"A kind and gentle man! Psh! I don't know about you, but the only person that would ever say that about Kaiba would be the person that's boning him!" Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. The dark blush that appeared on Yami's face was an answer that rang loud and clear to all of the adults in the elevator.

"I don't get it… Itachi, what does boning mean?" Sasuke asked with a frown on his face. Itachi didn't respond to him, but he did send a fierce glare at Naruto, who in return smiled sheepishly, much Yami's and my amusement.

* * *

When we got off of the elevator, I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my throat. There he was, _the_ Seto Kaiba who was sitting in a chair, pinning together a garment, which was obviously new, onto one of his female models…well, he _was_ until the girl let out a small yelp. I guess one of the pins must've accidentally stuck her in the hip, but it was apparent by Kaiba's face that he held no sympathy. If anything, he looked pissed off. Kaiba pissed off at 11:30 in the morning, this was not going to go well…

"I'm sorry, did I accidentally stab you? Maybe if you didn't have so much _ass_ maybe you wouldn't have gotten stabbed! This ass better be gone in the next five days or, better yet why don't you _and_ your ass get the hell out of my store! You're fired! Get the fuck out of here, NOW!" He yelled at the girl who began to cry before quickly running out of the room and into what I thought to be the changing area.

"Seto, that was the _seventh_ girl you've fired in the last two hours… Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Yami asked with concern laced throughout his voice.

"Like I give a damn! I don't care if I stuck the entire pin in her hip, she could've held in that damn yelp." He said nonchalantly before removing the glasses he was wearing.

"Besides, there are more girls that are just _dying_ to be the model for my new dress. I can have a new one by –"

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a photo shoot to do in the next 15 minutes." Kaiba was cut off by a girl in a business suit that had a clipboard in her hands, obviously one of his assistants.

"Did you not hear me talking to someone before you rudely interrupted me?" Kaiba asked with his eyes narrowed, almost daring for the girl to say something stupid.

"W-Well you told me to remind you when –"

"I KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO! You honestly think that _I_, Seto Kaiba, would forget what I told you earlier! What I didn't tell you to do is to interrupt me when I'm obviously talking to someone else! You could've waited or just said excuse me you imbecile! Since you obviously don't know how to follow directions, consider yourself fired! Get out of my sight!" Kaiba roared at the assistant, causing the girl to flinch before running into the same place where the crying girl went. Man this guy was the devil in human form! A very sexy blue-eyed brunette devil… What am I thinking! I'm Sephiroth's for Pete's sake!

"Kaiba! Now you really overdid it! Why did you do that! She was the best, not to mention the longest, assistant that you've ever had!"

"Then maybe she should've done her job."

Yami sighed before walking over to the fashion god and sat in his lap, kissing his cheek.

"You need a vacation. All of this stress over the upcoming fashion show is making you fire everyone left and right. I'm surprised you haven't fired me yet…" Yami said with a chuckle that made Kaiba smirk.

"Like you would let me…that temper of yours would give me hell every time I would return home."

"Who said I would let you return to our apartment?"

Kaiba chuckled before looking over to where we were standing.

"Oh, don't mind us. We aren't here for Sasuke's photo shoot." Naruto said, full of sarcasm. So much for not still being bitter…

"Oh, then why are _you_ here, Naruto? I could've sworn that I fired you a few years back…" Kaiba said with the biggest grin on his face, which caused Naruto to give him the finger in return. Kaiba smiled before patting Yami's leg as a sign for him to get up. Man this guy was tall! He had to be about the same height as Sephiroth!

"So where is my little model at?" he asked as he brushed off the excess fabric off of his suit pants.

"I'm right here! And Teddy is too!" Sasuke happily chimed.

"Well then, you already know where to do. I expect you in the shooting area in ten minutes tops. I want to see if you can beat your old time of 8.7 minutes. You think you can do it?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright then in 3… 2… 1… go!" Kaiba said as he looked at his watch. As soon as he said go, Sasuke took off like a bullet into the room where the two other girls went.

"Why is he running?" I asked confusedly.

"It's a training technique I came up with to use for the children. I set up a certain interval that I want them to be ready by and encourage them to shoot for within the time frame instead of at the time I gave them. When they make lower than the time I gave them, I lower it the next time and so on and so forth until I can get them to change their clothes and be ready in five minutes and under. Sasuke is the fastest one out of all of the other children that I do this with, thus making him my top model in the 12 years old and younger category." Kaiba answered.

"Oh wow, I see… but why five minutes? Why not ten?"

"Who the hell is going to wait 10 minutes for _any_ model to change their clothing in a fashion show?" Kaiba said with one of his eyebrows raised in a 'that had to be the most stupidest thing I have ever heard' kind of way.

"Oh yeah…sorry…" I said while blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sure. You're Sephiroth's new puppet are you not?"

I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. How did he…?

"I could tell. It's pretty obvious that you wouldn't just be hanging around with Naruto willingly. He has the effect of making you become stupid if you hang around him for too long." Kaiba smirked as Yami and Itachi started to chuckle.

"What the hell is this! Rip on Naruto Day! What kind of bullshit is this!" Naruto growled out as he folded his arms.

"Well who beat me to ruining your morning?"

"Sasuke. He called him ugly earlier this morning before calling him a troll during breakfast." I replied. I never thought I'd see the day where the most feared fashion designer would bust out laughing at Naruto being called a troll, but that day was today. I was truly lucky.

"You just _had_ to open up your mouth and tell him that I was called a troll. You couldn't leave that out could ya?" Naruto said as he cut his eyes at me.

"Well, I mean, he _did_ ask…sorry…"

The only response I got was Naruto rolling his eyes and murmuring that now the bastard won't let that go.

"Shall we move on to the shooting area now? I'm sure that Sasuke will be coming out soon." Yami said while still chuckling. Kaiba nodded and led the way to the shooting area, along with a sulking Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke's photo shoot took no time at all. Kaiba happily, well as happy he _could_ get, announced to Sasuke that he beat his old record and now his new time to beat within the next few weeks is 6.9 minutes. To say that Sasuke looked gorgeous in his small navy blue tuxedo with a tiny stitch of a white dragon on the breast pocket was an understatement. What was even cuter than that was that Teddy had on a collar and a leash that matched Sasuke's tuxedo perfectly. Out of the 100 photos that they took, my favorite had to be the one where Sasuke looked like he was taking Teddy for his afternoon walk on a rainy day with his tiny umbrella opened up in the opposite hand that held the leash and a big smile on his face. I can definitely see that one becoming an ad. During the photo shoot, I was able to learn more about Yami and Kaiba. Apparently, Yami was 19 and Kaiba was 25 and they lived in a penthouse in the same apartment complex as we did. I think what really stunned my mind was when Yami told me that he was secretly engaged to Kaiba for six months now. When I asked why it was a secret, he said that it was because they didn't want the media to be involved. I can understand that. The media would chew them up alive, especially with Yami being so young. They would immediately call him a gold digger and other bullshit like that. I wish them the best of luck. After the photo shoot, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, and were about to leave and go to the fourth floor to find me a suit to wear for dinner tonight until Kaiba stopped me.

"As a gift for becoming a puppet of a good fiend of mine and for having to live with Itachi, my little super model, and a troll, feel free to have whatever you like in my store, just don't go over a million." He said with a small smile on his face.

"You have to be kidding…" I said. There…was…no…way… A one million dollar shopping spree for me! In Seto Kaiba's store!

"I don't like to 'kid'. I'm serious. "

I didn't even hear the rest of what he had to say because I had already fainted. I truly _am_ a lucky person…

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Sephiroth **_**will **_**be in the next chapter for those of you waiting for his return. I just had to get some things straightened out before I could jump into the dinner. If you don't remember how the story raffle works, please refer to it at the end of Chapter 5. Happy Raffling!**

**Story Raffle #2. Fandom: Final Fantasy VII**

**(This one is broken up into two parts. You must get **_**both**_** parts right in order to win!)**

**A. Which is taller: Vincent or Sephiroth?**

**B. Given your response to part A, what is that person's weapon of choice called?**

_**Hint: Wikipedia, the Final Fantasy Wiki, and the manual that came with the game (FFVII) are good places to look.**_

**Good luck!**

* * *

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	9. Dinner and Dessert

**A/N: First and foremost, I would like to apologize for yet another long wait for an update. Being without internet is truly the devil! As a gift for waiting soo long, I've decided to post Chapter 9 with a very special treat in it! ^^ Congratulations to Denzal for winning the raffle and a BIG thank you for those who entered the raffle, reviewed favorited, and alerted! I have some concerns about the raffle, but I'll share those at the end of this chap.**

**Disclaimer: In the 1****st**** Chap.**

**Warning(s): You'll see…that it's quite a **_**long **_**chapter…with a goodie in it.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Dinner and Dessert**

After I regained consciousness, I told Kaiba that I'll spend the one million dollars at a later time, that way I can save it for when I really need an outfit for occasions such as tonight. I know that if I didn't decide to save it, I would spend it all on stuff I don't really need. He said that it was fine and that he would have an account set up for me for when I decided to return for something. After we left Kaiba's floor, we made our way to the fourth floor to find me a suit for tonight. Itachi said that he would have the honor of picking out the suit for me instead of Naruto because he would choose something hideous that had orange in it, much to Sasuke and my amusement and Naruto's dismay. I wasn't surprised when he pulled through. He picked out a white and cerulean blue pin stripe suit with a cerulean blue button down collared shirt. When I asked him why he chose those two colors, he said that the blue matched my eyes, which it did, and the white was because I was a sacrificial lamb for Sephiroth, which caused me to blush. Once we found my size and the shoes to match, we left out of the store in a hurry because Itachi realized that we only had a few hours left to be at the reservation before they gave our table away. I thought that we would have plenty of time, but I was wrong.

"Sasuke, move your ass or else you'll be left behind! Literally everyone is waiting for us in the foyer!" Naruto yelled while banging on Sasuke's door. Naruto was wearing a crème colored suit with a white collared buttoned down shirt, which made him look his age. I was patiently waiting by the door for Naruto and Sasuke as Itachi went downstairs not too long ago to tell the others that we were running late.

"I'm hurrying!" was the muffled yell in reply.

"You said that _thirty _minutes ago! How long does it take for you to fix your hair! For god's sake Sasuke you're only _three_! I'd expect this from you if you were FIFTEEN!"

"I'M NOT FIXING MY HAIR ANYMORE! I'm trying to find Teddy's bowtie you troll!"

"DAMN THE BOWTIE SASUKE, LET'S GO! We have 20 minutes to make it to the restaurant and it takes 25 to get over there!"

"But I have to find Teddy's tie!"

"Then, _maybe_ you should LEAVE THE DAMN WOLF BEHIND!"

"ARE YOU INSANE! I CAN'T DO THAT! How would you feel if you got left behind? Oh, wait. THAT ALREADY HAPPENED AND I DIDN'T CARE HOW _YOU_ FELT!"

"Grr…SASUKE!"

"Found it!" Sasuke happily yelled before unlocking his door and walked out of his room with Teddy in his arm. As expected, Sasuke made Teddy's bowtie match his navy blue suit, making him look too adorable and older than three. His smile turned into a frown when Naruto yoked him up into his arms.

"Hey, that hurt, troll!"

"Oh, will you shut up! I've had enough of your mouth for one day!" Naruto growled out before turning off the lights and literally pushing me out of the door before locking it. We walked down the hallway and into the elevator at such a fast pace that I almost had trouble keeping up with the angry blond. When the elevator closed, Naruto put Sasuke on the ground, not gently, but not harshly either.

"Swear that kid's gonna give me gray hairs before I'm 23..." Naruto mumbled out with a frown still on his face, missing the look of hurt that was on Sasuke's before he started to pick lent out of Teddy's fur.

"What's wrong with you? You were fine earlier, well not _really_, but you were better than you are now." I asked with concern. Something must be wrong. I haven't seen him this annoyed/pissed off before, actually at all.

"I hate being late, especially if I'm late because of the little runt by my feet."

"Hey!" Sasuke pouted.

"You better keep quiet or else Teddy will end up on the Missing Plushies List, courtesy of _me_." Naruto said with a serious tone that made me not even want to say anything. Apparently Sasuke got the message loud and clear because all he did was stare at Naruto in shock and didn't say a word for the rest of the elevator ride, much to my amusement and Naruto's relief.

* * *

When we got out of the elevator, we saw everyone, except for Tifa, Deidara, and Sasori waiting or us by the entryway. Everyone looked good. _Really _good. My eyes immediately went to Sephiroth and I couldn't help but blush. The black with white pinstripe suit with the white collared shirt made him look _soo_ hot, especially since he left the first three buttons of the shirt undone.

"SEPHY!" Sasuke yelled before running towards him with arms wide open. Sephiroth smiled before leaning down to catch the spiky bundle and lifted him into his arms as Sasuke hugged him.

"I missed you! How come you weren't at my photo shoot today?" Sasuke pouted.

Sephiroth chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I had very important things that I had to attend to. I'll definitely show up at your next one."

"Promise?" a small smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Promise." Sasuke's smile widened.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, it was great! Teddy and I found a new friend today! His name's Cloud and he's one of the coolest persons ever!"

"I bet he is…" Sephiroth said as he smirked in my direction, which caused me to blush harder. Genesis, who was standing near Sephiroth, scoffed before rolling his eyes. He didn't expect for Sasuke to lean over and hit him on top of the head with Teddy and when he did, Genesis raised a brow at him. It's nice to know that I have a _three_ year old protecting me…

"No shoveling at my friend, Genesis." Sasuke pouted.

"You mean 'scoffing'. Have you been reading those books I gave you?" Genesis smirked.

"Yes…" Sasuke said while hiding his smile behind Teddy in an obvious attempt to hide the fact that he was lying. Unfortunately for the three-year old, Genesis picked up on it right away.

"Since you're lying to me, the next time I visit, it will nothing but you, me, Teddy, and a nice size book." Genesis said with a smile as Sasuke groaned and buried his head in Sephiroth's shoulder, who was chuckling at the boy's antics.

"Hey! Aren't we running late!" Naruto shouted with his arms crossed.

"Nope! Sephiroth told you to be ready half an hour earlier, that way you guys can be on time… for once." Reno said with a sneer as the rest of the gang started to chuckle.

"Well let's see how much _you're_ on time when you have a child to make sure that is ready to go too, asshole!"

"Sephy, what's an asshole?"

Everyone, except for Itachi, laughed at how innocent Sasuke asked the question.

"It's one of those words that you shouldn't be hearing _nor_ repeating until you turn 17. Understand?"

"Yes. Is boning one of those words too?"

Not even Itachi could hold back on laughing at that one.

"Now that one you should _definitely_ not be saying until you are 25…may be even older than that…"

Sephiroth looked at Naruto.

"Having a bad day?"

"Tch. You have _no_ idea. Can we go now? I really am in need of a drink."

* * *

When we entered the restaurant, _ShinRa's_, I was blown away by how upscale this place was too. Talk about class… I learned in the drive over here that this restaurant is only for the people that live at the ShinRa Condominium, pretty sweet, huh? I also learned that the reason why Tifa couldn't join us tonight was because she had to work at 7th Heaven, the local karaoke bar. She sends her love though. As for Deidara and Sasori, Vincent said that Deidara wanted to go, but Sasori was being lazy and didn't feel like coming, making Deidara so pissed off that he didn't want to go anymore. Poor guy... When we got to our table, I noticed that Seto Kaiba and Yami were sitting there. I couldn't help but smile.

"I forgot to mention that we would be crashing your little dinner. I hope that's not a problem?" Kaiba said with a smirk on his face to me.

"I know I don't mind!" I said.

"Tch, why would you? You are a fanboy of his…" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"I'm not a fanboy!" I pouted, which made everyone laugh.

"It's okay to admit it, Cloud. I'm a _major _fangirl of his!" Aeris said with a giggle.

"Yeah, _we_ know…" everyone, except for me, said with a sigh.

Everyone grabbed a chair and sat down. Somehow, I ended up in between Sephiroth and Reno…Sephiroth I was more than okay with, but if I was going to have to sit next to a redhead, I'd prefer Genesis. At least _he _wasn't trying to molest me underneath the table… Everyone seemed to be okay with where they sat, I know that Aeris was since she got to sit on the other side of Kaiba, much to Yami and Naruto's amusement, who were sitting next to each other. Next to Naruto was, of course, Itachi, then Sasuke, Genesis, Sephiroth, me, Reno, Zack, Vincent, then back to Aeris. All seemed pleased until I heard a small whine. I looked to see where it had came from and my eyes met with big charcoal ones that weren't happy.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

My question made everyone stop talking to each other and look to see a sad face on Sasuke.

"What is it? You have to go to the bathroom now? I thought that I told you to go before we –" Naruto said in a scolding voice before he was cut off by Sasuke.

"No, it's not that... Teddy wanted to sit next to Cloud…" Sasuke said in a small voice. I couldn't help but smile at Sasuke as I heard Aeris awe. He was really too cute.

"Would Teddy like to have my seat and I take yours?" Sephiroth offered with a smile on his face.

"Yes…" Sasuke said in reply with a small smile on his face. When Sephiroth got up to change seats with Sasuke, I was crying on the inside. So much for trying to get to know him in private…but it was okay because I just found my excuse for getting away from the groping hands of Reno. Just as I placed Sasuke in my old seat and sat down in Sephiroth's, the waiter came to the table.

"Hello and welcome to ShinRa's. I am your waiter for the night. What drinks may I get for you tonight?"

"Three bottles of 1996 Dom Pérignon Rosé and a bottle of sparkling cider for the child will be alright." Sephiroth said nonchalantly. The waiter's eyes widened before saying that he'd be right back. Now, I know that I'm not a major drinker, but I know an expensive brand when I see and hear it!

"Isn't that really expensive?" I asked.

"Yes it is, but seeing as though my ex over there only drinks the finest of things, I had to get that one, seeing as though it was the next best thing." Sephiroth said with a grin on his face as he pointed at Kaiba, who in return rolled his eyes.

"I usually drink the 1990 version. Whoever didn't put that one on the menu deserves to be fired."

"See what I mean?"

"Shut up Sephiroth before I –"

"Before you what? Fire me?"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, especially when Seto's cheeks turned a bright pink color. Kaiba huffed and mumbled bastard before opening up his menu to find something to eat. Everyone else began to follow suit when the waiter arrived with the four bottles and placed them in the center of the table as he began to take Reno's order. As he moved on to Zack and Vincent, I reached over to grab the cider to pour some in a glass for Sasuke. Soon he made his way around to Sasuke and I.

"What would you like sir?"

"I would like your beef stir fry with extra rice on the side." I said.

"Alright, and what would you like little one?" the waiter said to Sasuke.

"I would like the hamburger and fries, and Teddy here would like –"

"Um, excuse me, but who is Teddy?"

"This is Teddy and he would like a small order of your beef teriyaki." Sasuke said happily as he showed the waiter who Teddy was. The waiter began to laugh.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Nope!"

"I'm sorry little boy, but I'm not going to place an order for a stuffed animal. It would be a waste of food."

Sasuke's smile faltered.

"But…Teddy always gets food when we come here…"

"I don't know why it did…it's not even _alive_, for god's sake! And you must be two different kinds of stupid if you think that I will place an order for that…_thing _tonight." The waiter said rudely. Sasuke's face paled as he stared with wide eyes at the waiter. I narrowed my eyes at the waiter for daring to say such things to a child.

"Hey, how –"

I was cut off by the sound of a small wail turning into a loud one. I looked down at Sasuke to see that he had his mouth opened in a silent scream as thick tears ran down his face, making it became splotchy red. Once he was able to catch his breath, Sasuke let a scream so loud that it attracted the attention from most of the tables in the _entire _restaurant. It was then that I noticed that this cry that Sasuke was doing was different from the one this morning. Sasuke was crying because he was hurt rather than because he wasn't getting what he wanted. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that noticed that because while the waiter looked stunned at Sasuke's crying, Itachi was _pissed off_.

"Cloud, what happened?" Itachi spoke in a voice that sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way.

"Th-The waiter s-said to Sasuke that he won't place an order for Teddy because he's n-not alive, and that Sasuke must be two different kinds of stupid to think that he would place an order for him." I said weakly. How could I not? Itachi's whole demeanor changed to that of a papa wolf ready to kill to protect its young.

"Did he now..." Itachi trailed off before getting out of his seat and walking over to where I was and tapping the waiter on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Is what he said true?"

"Well, I mean, I wasn't –"

The waiter was cut off by Itachi roughly yanking him by his tie and pulling the poor waiter closer to him with a fierce glare on his face.

"Now…I don't know who the _hell_ told you that it was okay for you to speak to a _child_ in such a manner, but I want you to take a good look at who's at the table. Go on, look."

The waiter turned his head to see that the entire crew looked ready to kill as well.

"All though we don't look like it, we are a very close knit family. If one of us is messed with, we are all messed with, and since you dare to insult _my_ little brother, all of us are ready to take you out into the alley and teach not to _fuck_ with any of us…but seeing as though this is a good friend of ours establishment, we'll let this one go. And since _we_ are going to spare you a trip to the hospital, you _will_ place that order for Teddy and you _will _not charge us for Sasuke and Teddy's dinner. Do you understand?"

"Quite well, sir…"

"Good, and don't think that I'm threatening you…it's a guarantee if you fail to do as I said or if our food tastes different from what it's supposed to taste like."

"Y-yes sir…"

Itachi let the waiter go and let the waiter scamper off with a hurry. Sasuke was still crying, all though at a lower volume than when he started. He reached out for Itachi to pick him up and Itachi did and rubbed his back as he walked back to his seat and sat down. Naruto, trying to help, grabbed his napkin to try and wipe off the tears on Sasuke's face. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't realize that his full glass of champagne was sitting on top of his napkin, so when he snatched the napkin out from underneath the glass, the glass tipped over and sent all of the champagne right into his lap. Naruto jumped out of chair with a curse while trying to dry his pants.

"DAMMIT! AWW GREAT! JUST GREAT!" he yelled. Laughter was heard and we all turned to see Sasuke wiping his eyes with a big smile on his face and laughing. Apparently he must have seen the entire incident happen.

"Why are you laughing! There's nothing funny about this!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Oh, but there is Naruto. Who wouldn't laugh at the sight of a troll that pissed its pants?" Kaiba said with a grin. At that, the entire table couldn't hold back laughing at that one and Sasuke was happier than ever and Reno took pictures of Naruto with his cell phone. All Naruto could do was sigh before sitting back down in his chair and pour himself another glass of champagne and mumble that at least Sasuke was feeling better now. Note to self, Sasuke is best cheered up by seeing Naruto in despair.

* * *

The food was excellent, I must say. After Sephiroth and Kaiba paid for the bill, much to everyone's shock, we decided to go to an ice cream parlor named _Jackpot_, a place I haven't been to since my mother died, since Sasuke kept asking Itachi and Sephiroth about it. The drive over there wasn't too long. We saw Tifa waiting for us outside of the entryway. When Naruto asked what she was doing over here, she replied that she got off of work early and found out from Aeris that we were going to be here. So that's why Aeris was texting on Zack's phone in the limo… As soon as I walked in, I was flooded with a memory of me when I was younger, running over to the counter and looking at all of the different flavors of ice cream with the biggest grin on my face…just like Sasuke was doing now. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto asked me with concern on his face.

"I'm alright, it's just that I haven't been here since…and seeing Sasuke run up to the counter the way that he did just reminded me of when I used to do that."

"So you suffered from sugar rushes as well?" Naruto grinned while I laughed.

"If that's what you want to call it…"

After we ordered what we wanted at the counter, we sat down and waited for it at the booths. Since there was only enough room for six at a booth, we had to split up. Unfortunately for me, when I slid in to take the window seat, Reno and Zack slid in next to me. Luckily, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Tifa sat on the other side and behind them were Sephiroth, Genesis, and Aeris, leaving Kaiba, Yami, and Vincent on the other side of them.

"Soo Cloud, like playing hide the sausage with more than one person?" Reno said with a grin. I blushed so bad that my face almost blended in with the seat cushion.

"Uh, um, I –"

"Here you are ladies and boys."

Luckily, I was spared from answering thanks to the owner who began passing out our ice cream.

"Thanks, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"Naruto, you're lucky that you're sitting where I can't reach you." The blonde woman said while cracking her knuckles before turning around and leaving. When we began to eat our ice cream, Reno resumed the dreaded conversation, much to Zack's amusement and Naruto, Itachi, Tifa, and my annoyance.

"You never did answer me Chocobo…and don't say that you don't know what I'm talking about because I _know _what happened between you and those two over here." He said while motioning to Itachi and Naruto.

"I'm sure you do, but that's none of _your_ business and I refuse to answer you." I said with a pout and cheeks still dark red.

"Oh, come on! Why –"

SPLAT!

I turned to see that Reno had an eye-full of chocolate ice cream and was glaring at Sasuke, who stood triumphantly on the couch with a smirk on his face and his spoon in his hand, ready to launch another ice cream missile. Naruto, Tifa, and I couldn't control our chuckles.

"Don't mustard Cloud, Reno!"

"You mean don't _pester _Cloud, Sasuke." Genesis said without turning his head and eating his ice cream.

"Yeah that too!" Sasuke said while nodding in agreement.

"Really, well I dare you to do that again, you little runt!"

SPLAT!

That one got Reno right on his mouth, right where it needed to be. I was serious when I said that I had a three year old protecting me… Reno wiped the ice cream off of his face before picking up a round of vanilla ice cream from his bowl and attempted to throw it at Sasuke. Instead, the ice cream bomb hit Genesis in the back of his head, since Sasuke was quick to dive into Itachi's lap, making him jerk forward. Everyone gasped in shock. If there was one thing that Naruto did teach me so far, it was _never_, under _any_ circumstances, mess with Genesis' hair.

"_**That is his most prized possession. I thought that Itachi was kidding when he told me that so I decided to try and find out if it was true. Trust me when I say, DO NOT EVER touch his hair! I couldn't see out of both of my eyes nor feel my face for weeks because they were so swollen from his fists… I looked like I had the fucking mumps with a bad allergic reaction to something…" **_Yep, that's what he said…he never did tell me what he did. So it was no surprise when Genesis got out of his seat and glared at Reno with icy blue eyes. Unfortunately for Zack, he chose the wrong time to laugh and point at Genesis. Genesis' glare turned to him instead and he quickly sent his entire bowl of ice cream in his direction, making a direct hit on Zack's face.

"Not laughing so much now are ya?"

Zack got up from the table and used his sleeve to wipe his eyes before grabbing his bowl of ice cream and spoon before yelling out a battle cry and flinging ice cream in all directions, making it become an all out ice cream war, which no was either protected nor left out. Ice cream of all different flavors, sprinkles, chocolate and strawberry syrup, and whipped cream went flying into air landing on everything and everyone, but it was soo much fun participating in it and seeing everyone else having as much fun as I was and laughing too. You could tell that they haven't had a good laugh in a while by how much they were laughing. Even when Tsunade came out from the back room to see what was going on, she was laughing at how we looked and asked for her employee, Shizune to come out and take a picture of us. We gathered around the booth I was at before the flash of the camera went off. Besides the asshole of a waiter, this was one of the best nights I'd ever had.

* * *

I moaned when my back collided with the wall in the bedroom and my hands quickly tangled themselves into Sephiroth's hair as he leaned down to resume kissing me. After we got out of the limo and entered our apartment complex, Sephiroth kept me from following after Itachi, Naruto, and a knocked out Sasuke in Itachi's arms. It's needless to say what we were doing all the way to Sephiroth's bedroom.

"Did you have fun?" Sephiroth broke our kiss to whisper into my ear.

"Yes I did. It's a shame I didn't get to eat all of my ice cream though." I chuckled.

"Hmm… I'm glad I didn't. It would have ruined my appetite."

"Oh, what are you hungry for?"

I moaned when Sephiroth licked some of the ice cream away from my cheek.

"I think a strawberry 'Cloud'cake with whipped cream sounds very delicious right now." Sephiroth said in a deep voice as he began to unbutton my shirt and kiss a trail from my ear down to my collar bone.

"Then by all means general…" I said, not surprised that my voice was full of lust. I felt his lips smile against the juncture of my neck and shoulder before he pressed a kiss there and sinking his teeth into the soft skin. I let out a louder moan than before and moved my head over to give him more access to mark me. As he continued to mark my neck, he slipped off my shirt and moved his hands down to my pants. Once he unbuckled and unzipped them, he removed my pants and my boxers in the same pull and they gathered at my ankles. After I stepped out of the pile, Sephiroth ran his hands down my and lightly squeezed my ass before grabbing the back of my thighs and lifted me up and carried me to the bed before lightly tossing me on it. I blushed and gasped as I watched my sex god strip in front of me. It had to have been the most _erotic_ thing that I've ever seen. The way he slowly took off his shirt and pants…god, my senses were going wild! I know I was semi-hard before, but now I was almost ready to explode!

"I take it that you like what you see?" Sephiroth smirked as he motioned towards my erection with his eyes, making my blush darken. Feline-like, he crawled onto the bed and on top of me before crashing our lips together as he began to slowly grind against me, making our members rub against each other and making me moan into our kiss. He slipped his tongue inside of my mouth and our tongues battled as Sephiroth's grinding picked up the pace. I continued to moan into our kiss as I wrapped a leg around his waist in order to increase that wonderful friction that was making me feel sweet bliss. Sephiroth broke our kiss before kissing his way down my body and kissing the tip of my member, which made my breath catch in my throat. I looked down to see him smirk at me before he took my member into his mouth and sucked.

"Sephiroth!" I yelled as I grabbed a handful of that silk that he called hair and moved my leg over his shoulder to trap his head there. I don't know when he grabbed a bottle of lube, but the next thing that I felt was him rubbing the gel around my entrance before pressing a finger into me and moving it in and out. I didn't flinch in pain because I was so anxious to get to this part…and also because of Itachi's toy being much bigger than one finger. When the second and third fingers were added, I arched off of the bed because they struck that spot where it made me see white. I was close…the feeling of Sephiroth sucking me off and him moving his fingers to continually strike that area inside me was too much…

"Seph…I'm …about to – AHH! SEPHIROTH!" a sharp suck at my member was my undoing as I came into Sephiroth's mouth, which didn't cease to stop sucking. Once I was completely spent, he released my member and licked his lips before smiling. Keeping my leg over his shoulder, he leaned forward to kiss me as I felt him position himself at my entrance.

"Cloud, are you sure this is what you want?"

I opened my eyes and stared into Sephiroth's eyes. Lust has made his once emerald eyes turn into a dark, forest green. How could I not want this…

"Take me, general…"

I gasped when I felt him slide himself into me, all the way to the hilt. When he broke the kiss, I moaned in pain and in pleasure, pain because Sephiroth was _way _bigger than Itachi's toy and pleasure because Sephiroth's member brushed against my sweet spot. Though the pain was there, I felt so full, so complete… Sephiroth kissed my brow as he pulled out and quickly slammed back in, hitting that spot inside of me with deadly accuracy, making my member come to life again. His pace quickened as I kept yelling for him to move faster and deeper as I moved my hips to meet his thrusts. I didn't last long. The last powerful thrust he did made me see white and I screamed Sephiroth's name before cumming on our stomachs. I tightened my inner muscles, which made Sephiroth groan out my name as he came inside of me, riding out his orgasm until he was spent. Sephiroth collapsed onto his elbows before looking at me with a smile on his face. His smiling face was the last thing I saw before I gave into oblivion.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**A/N: … XD! That was the first ever full lemon I have ever written. Well, there's a first time for everything, no? Hahahaha!**

**Now, about the Story Raffles, do you guys think there should be two winners or just one? No, not everyone that enters the raffle automatically wins a story because if that were so, KTK would not have a summer! LOL! I would like to have a small number of votes (I don't know like 5 at least) before I make my decision. I'll make an announcement before I say what the next raffle question is. See you guys in Chapter 10! Oh, btw, the next raffle comes from the FFVII fandom **_**and**_**there will be a special guest appearance from a character from the FFIX. When I was thinking of a good character for the next chapter, I thought that he'd be purrfect! Feel free to guess who it is!**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	10. Daddy and Triplets

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read! It means a lot! I was going to update this a day or so later, but I had some spare time and decided to post it today! I have finally caught up with posting the Story Raffle One-shots as well! You can look at my profile to check them out if you haven't already! Also, the special guest from FFIX will appear in Chapter 11…geesh that felt weird to type! We're already on Chapter 10, which means…STORY RAFFLE **_**plus**_** A BONUS RAFFLE! I've changed the rules of the regular raffle, but I'll mention that at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** Chap.**

**Warning(s): Ehh…language maybe. Chapter 10 had to be split in two because it was way long! I apologize if it feels like filler, but by no means is it! :)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Daddy and Triplets**

"Cloud…wake up…"

I let out a yawn before I opened my eyes to see Sephiroth smiling above me. I furrowed my brows before my cheeks turned dark red as I remembered the events of last night. Not only did I lose my virginity, I lost it to my sex god! Naruto was going to _love_ this…

"M-morning…" I mumbled. Sephiroth's smile turned into a smirk.

"As much as I would love to _ravish_ you this morning, especially with how you look wrapped in my bed sheets, I'm afraid that I have business to attend and you have a training session to attend at the club. There's no rush though. It's only 8 and your session and my meeting is at 1."

"Training session?"

"It's just to make sure you know how to dance, but I don't think you'll need them much…" Sephiroth lowered his head to my ear.

"Especially after your performance last night…I must say that I'm very…_intrigued_ and looking forward to a repeat performance…" He whispered before he licked my ear, causing me to let out a moan. I whined when he moved away and headed towards the bedroom door.

"You can shower and dress here. Itachi packed an overnight bag for you and brought it over yesterday. It's in the bathroom."

Aww, that's wait…he did what!

"When did he –"

Ah, that's why he left out early. Instead of telling the others that we were running late, he was over here. So, that means…he already knew that I would end up here last night and…! My blush darkened again as Sephiroth chuckled before shutting the door. After he shut the door, I took a look around the room. The room was a tad bit larger than mine and was furnished with crème and oak colored furniture at matched the walls, making the room look very expensive. I untangled myself from the bed sheets and went to a door that looked like it led to the bathroom. I opened it up and found that I was right. His bathroom looked just like Naruto's, only his tub was bigger. Since Sephiroth said that there was no rush, I decided to take a bath instead. I let the tub fill with water as I went to inspect the overnight bag Itachi had packed for me. He had packed all of my necessities, boxers, and an outfit for me to wear. He packed me black sweat pants and a shirt that I haven't seen before. When I opened it up all of the way, I busted out laughing at what it said. The shirt had to be Naruto's doing because the shirt read "Got Cock?" and had the silhouette of a rooster on the front and on the back read, "Cuz I sure get some!" and had the club name on the bottom of it in cursive writing, not to mention that the shirt was orange. I folded the shirt back into the bag and turned off the water before I slid in and rested my head on the side of the tub, feeling fully relaxed. I looked down at my body and blushed. From the looks of the love bites that trailed down my body, it seemed that Sephiroth and I had more than one round of sex…not that I was complaining. I lifted my head up and something caught my eye that made burst into giggles. Sitting on the corner of the tub were three identical rubber chocobos with tiny smiles on their beaks and next to them was a bottle of the liquid that makes bubbles in the bath water in the shape of a chocobo as well. They were so cute! I'd expected that kind of thing to be in Naruto's bathroom since he has a kid, but hey, you like what you like! After I finished my bath, I went into the closet and grabbed a towel and began to get dressed. Once I was completely dressed, I went back into Sephiroth's room to put on my shoes, which were near the bed. When I jumped on the bed to sit down to put my shoes on, I was caught off guard.

"Ouch! Get off of my hair!" A voice said from underneath me. I quickly got off of the bed to see that the pillows were moving. I did the first thing that came to mind. I screamed, as loud as my voice would let me. As I was trying to back away from the moving pillows, something reached out from underneath the bed and grabbed my ankle, making me trip over my shoes and land right on my ass and I let out a yelp. That part of my body was still sore.

"Oopsie!" A voice different from the first one said with a giggle. I stared at the bed in confusion. Why did the voice sound like a child's? Obviously Sephiroth heard my scream because he banged the door against the wall when he opened it and looked around the room alarmed.

"Cloud, what happened? I heard you scream."

"Th-the pillows! They talked!" I said.

"Hey! I'm not a pillow!" the first voice said again making eyes widen.

"You see! They're talking!"

"Oh, no they're not…I know exactly who is though…" Sephiroth said with narrowed eyes as he picked up a corner of the comforter and threw it off of the bed, revealing three children, one of which was still giggling, even though Sephiroth had a look on his face that said he was in no mood to hear it.

"Surprise Daddy!" the giggling one shouted.

"D-Daddy?" I said in a shocked voice. Sephiroth had children! Not one, not two, but three! Well, that sure would explain the rubber chocobos… The one that was in a happy mood turned to me before standing up and bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Sorry sorries! We thought that you were Daddy! Who are you? My name's Yazoo! Yep, yep!"

I couldn't help but smile at the boy as he happily jumped around on Sephiroth's bed, even though the other two were trying to make him stop. He looked exactly like Sephiroth, only difference between them was their bangs.

"Shut up Yazoo! We're in trouble and you're not supposed to talk to strangers!" one of his brothers said as he could his arm and made him sit down. That one had the shortest hair out of the three

"But the stranger is in our house soo he can't be a stranger, Loz! Besides, we're not in trouble! Daddy hasn't yelled yet!"

"He's about to…" the other brother said while folding his arms. The last one had shoulder length hair with half of his bang covering up half of his face. In my opinion, they had to be triplets since they all looked very similar to each other.

"Nuh-uh, Kadaj! He's happy to see us! That's why he has a hand over his face! He wants to play peek-a-boo!"

"He does? I wanna play too!" Loz said excitedly.

"As long as you don't cry…" Yazoo said in a mocking voice.

"I won't!"

"You will…eventually."

"I won't!" Loz said as he pushed Yazoo, who ran into Kadaj and sent him tumbling off of the bed and onto the floor. While Yazoo and Loz continued to push each other back and forth while arguing, Kadaj angrily climbed back onto the bed and pushed both of them off of the bed on the other side next to Sephiroth. When I heard twin thuds on the floor, I knew it was only a matter of time before one would start to cry, if not both. I was proven right when Loz started to cry as Yazoo and Kadaj began to bicker back and forth. I looked up at Sephiroth and saw that he had enough. Things didn't look well for the boys…

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" Sephiroth yelled as he picked up Loz and set him down on the bed with his brothers. Loz stopped crying and Kadaj and Yazoo stopped bickering as well.

"I will ask you three questions and I want the truth, do you understand?"

"Yes…" was the monotone answer from all three of them. I decided to stay where I was and not talk because I didn't want to interrupt Sephiroth. Who knows what may happen to me if I did…

"Why are you three here? I left you three at the babysitter's apartment. Better yet, how did you three get _in_ here?"

"…we kinda sort of snuck out…" Kadaj mumbled. You can tell that Sephiroth was trying to maintain his anger by how he would clench and unclench his fist.

"Why did you decide to sneak out?"

"We got bored."

"And sneaking out of the babysitter's house was a way to get rid of the boredom?"

"Yes! We even went and got Sasuke!" Yazoo happily chimed. My heart went out to Yazoo and the boys. They had _no_ idea of how much trouble they were in…

"…What?"

"Yeah! After we got out of the apartment around 5, we took the elevator to Sasuke's house and asked him to come and play with us and he agreed!"

"…How did you remember which elevator and what floor to take?"

"I wrote it down!" Yazoo dug in his pocket and showed his father the slip of paper that must have had the numbers on it. Sephiroth snatched the paper out of the boy's hand and read the paper, his eyes getting narrower in suppressed anger.

"You even wrote down the password to get into the house?" Sephiroth's tone had gone from neutral to angry in mere seconds.

"Yep! I also have the extra card key, too!" Yazoo once again dug into his pocket and pulled it out, holding it out for Sephiroth to take, which he did. For what appeared to be no more than five year olds, they were very smart and sneaky, which is probably two of the reasons as to why Sephiroth was as angry as he is now.

"What did you three do after you finished playing with Sasuke?"

"We invited Sasuke to come home with us and he did. We snuck into the house and waited for you to wake up underneath your bed. I think we lost track of time because we fell asleep under there…"

Wait. Sasuke's here! Then where is he?

"Hi Sephy…" Sasuke crawled out from underneath the bed with Teddy in his hands. So that's who grabbed my ankle… Sephiroth stared at Sasuke before letting his boys have it.

"DO YOU THREE HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? NOT ONLY DID YOU THREE SNEAK OUT OF THE SAFEST PLACE BESIDE OUR HOUSE, BUT YOU TOOK SASUKE AWAY FROM HIS! _NEVER_, AND I MEAN _NEVER_ SNEAK OUT OF THE BABYSITTER'S HOUSE AGAIN! I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU GET BORED OR NOT! YOU STAY EXACTLY WHERE I LEFT YOU THREE AT, UNDERSTAND!" Sephiroth yelled as loud as he could, making the boys and me flinch. I've never seen him get mad before, but I understood why. The boys could've gotten hurt or worse, and Sephiroth wouldn't know about it because he would be under the assumption that they were still with their babysitter. Naruto was right; raising kids had to be tough, especially when they're adventurous. Now I understood what Naruto meant yesterday morning when he said that Sephiroth had more important things to take care of. He had to be referring to his kids. I watched as the boys nodded their heads. Even though they weren't facing me, I could tell that they were sad. Sephiroth sighed.

"Get out of here and go get dressed for the day. Sasuke you stay here."

"Yes sir…" the boys muttered as they slid off of the bed, one by one, and left the room. Yazoo stopped at the door and turned towards me with a smile on his face.

"Bye-bye stranger." He said before closing the door. Sephiroth sat on the bed as Sasuke climbed on top of it. When he got to the top, he noticed me and smiled before sliding down off of the bed and ran over to me and gave me a hug, which I happily returned.

"Morning Cloudy!"

"Morning to you, too. You know that you and your friends did a bad thing, right?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said sadly, turning his head away from me to look down at Teddy.

"Naruto's going to – NARUTO! Does he know that you're gone!"

My question made Sephiroth turn towards Sasuke and I with a look of shock on his face.

"No…" Sasuke replied.

"Oh shi- poop! Seph, you have to call Naruto and let him –"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Sephiroth's cell phone and house phone began to ring at the same time. I got up off of the floor with Sasuke still in my arms and stood by Sephiroth as he picked up the house phone and put it on speaker.

"Sephiroth sp-"

"SEPHIROTH!" Naruto yelled, more like hysterically cried, through the phone, making Sephiroth, Sasuke and I back away from the phone to save our hearing.

"HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE! I CAN'T FIND HIM! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE COULD BE!"

"Naruto, it's –" Sephiroth tried to say, but was cut off by Naruto yelling again.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! WHAT DO I DO! WHAT DO I DO! EVEN ITACHI CAN'T FIND HIM! WHY, GOD WHY! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE THAT LITTLE RUNT AWAY FROM US! WHY!"

"Naruto…"

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL!"

"Naruto!"

"WHY!"

"TROLL!" Sasuke shouted, even louder than Naruto was doing. I swear that my ears were bleeding…

"WH-! Hey, what the hell Sephiroth! I'm having a crisis here and you decide to call me a _troll_! I OUGHTA KICK YOUR ASS THE NEXT TIME I-"

"No, ugly, it's me, Sasuke! I'm at Sephy's house! Come over here and bring me and Teddy something to wear with you." Sasuke demanded with a grin on his face.

"…GRRRRRRRRRRR! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sephiroth hung up the phone and did something I never thought he would do. Sephiroth began to laugh, so hard that he had tears rolling down his face. Sasuke and I looked at each other before staring at Sephiroth in wonder. I wasn't surprised when I heard the bedroom door slowly open and I saw three heads peeking through it in curiosity as to why their father was laughing. I motioned for them to come in and they did so. They came to stand in front of me before Yazoo began to speak.

"Daddy, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because you four children are going to be the death of me and Naruto." Sephiroth said as he wiped his eyes and smiled at the children. I couldn't help but smile too. At least he's in a better mood than he was before. A loud banging was heard outside of the room and we all left the room to see that the bangs were coming from behind the front door.

"Sasuke, brace yourself…" Sephiroth sighed before he went over to the door and began to unlock it. Naruto was here already? Damn, he must've been hauling ass in order to get here so fast… Sephiroth barely had time to turn the door knob before Naruto busted through the door, slamming Sephiroth and the door into the wall, with his eyes narrowed as he scanned the living room. As soon as his eyes came into contact with me and Sasuke, he growled angrily before stomping his way over to us. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't see the toy car that was in the middle of the walkway that was in front of him. It was like everything moved in slow motion as Naruto's foot stepped on the car, making the car shoot out from under him and the rest was history. Naruto landed with a loud smack on the marble floor on his back, letting out a loud curse and didn't move. As much as I wanted to check on him to make sure that he was okay, I found that I, too, had tears running down my face from laughing so hard. I don't know what made me laugh as hard as I did though. I think it was his facial expression when he realized that he was falling. I wasn't the only one that was laughing. Sephiroth's children and Sasuke were tickled pink at the sight of the blond tripping over the car.

"Naruto had an Oopsie!" Yazoo said in between laughs. Sephiroth came from behind the door and saw that Naruto was sprawled out on the floor and grinned. Itachi, who watched from the doorway, came into the room, stepped over Naruto, and held out his arms to take Sasuke from me. I passed Sasuke to Itachi and my laughing began to calm down.

"You think he's alright?" I asked Itachi while smiling.

"Hn. He'll be fine."

Itachi smirked before he went to stand over Naruto with a still laughing Sasuke in his arms.

"Let this be a lesson for you, Naruto. You should never barge your way into someone's home, especially one that has three children."

"Bastard…" Naruto angrily muttered as he weakly lifted his head up before letting fall back on the floor, making all of us start to laugh again. Itachi was right. He'll be just fine…

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: Poor Naruto… LOL!**

**Now, as for the Story Raffle, the rules have changed slightly. Instead of there being only one winner, there shall be two! I will collect all of those who have responded to the raffle correctly the night before I decide to post the next chapter and randomly pick out two names from a hat, or something, and those two names will be the winner, that way everyone who enters the raffle now has a fair shot at winning! As for the Bonus Raffle, there will only be one winner and it has the same procedure as for the Story Raffle (meaning randomly picked, etc.). You are free to enter in both to better further your chance to win a oneshot, but you are warned! I will not give any hints for the Bonus Raffles, but don't worry, the answers to them will not be that hard. :) If you have any questions, fell free to ask. HAPPY RAFFLING!**

**Story Raffle #3. Fandom: Final Fantasy VII**

**What color are Cloud's **_**and**_** Sephiroth's eyes?**

_**Hint:… **_**XD **_**I think this one doesn't need a hint, but just in case, look at a close up picture of Cloud and of Sephiroth.**_

***Bonus Raffle #1***

**(Let's see how closely y'all have been reading Club Rev ^^)**

_**What two names does Sasuke call Naruto that makes Naruto become pissed off? **_

**AND**

_**What food did Itachi say for Naruto to make for Teddy so that Teddy could eat his breakfast?**_

* * *

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	11. Breakfast and The Sex Tape

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate it! Here are the winners of the Story Raffle and the Bonus Raffles.**

_**Dark-Angels-calling**_

_**AznFlyingKitty**_

_**Divanora**_

_**reokumaurer**_

**Congratulations! PM me your requests for your story or whether or not you want it to be a surprise.**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** Chapter**

**Warning(s): Language, kids fighting, and other stuff…**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Breakfast and The Sex Tape**

After Sephiroth and Itachi moved Naruto onto the couch and laid him on his stomach, I went over to survey the damage of Naruto's back, just in case he really did injure himself. I sat on the back of Naruto's thighs before lifting his shirt up to see a bruise forming on his shoulder.

"So, how's the damage, doc?" Naruto said sarcastically. It seems he was feeling better already…

"Looks like a bruise is forming on your left shoulder. Other than that, there's nothing I can see externally."

A bag of ice was thrown on top of the bruise and Naruto let out a loud curse. I looked up to see Itachi grinning.

"That should help."

"How the hell is it gonna help if you fucking throw it on me! Bastard…" Naruto yelled as glared at Itachi on his elbows. Itachi's grin turned into a smirk.

"Don't be so dramatic Naruto. You know that you've been in more pain than what you're feeling now..."

Naruto blushed as Itachi turned and walked over to take a seat at the kitchen counter where the children were waiting for their breakfast.

"Do I want to know what he meant by that?" I asked teasingly.

"I say give it a couple of more days, Itachi will be trying to _show_ you…" Naruto said slyly, which made blush.

"Oh no he won't! I'm Sephiroth's!" I pouted.

"_Really _now? So, how was _your_ night since I didn't see you come in with me and Itachi." Naruto asked as he turned to face me with a grin on his face.

"And is that a nice size hickey I see on your neck?"

"Shush! Don't make fun of me!" I said as my blush darkened.

"I'm not making fun of you, but it's hard not to do so when you blush the way you do."

I rolled my eyes and Naruto laughed.

"So, how was it? Since I'm your best friend, I get to hear the juicy details first!"

"I'm not giving any juicy details to anybody, but I'm only telling you what happened, no one else."

"Fine, fine, but I have a question for ya. Seeing as though last night was your first time, how the _hell_ are you walking without a limp?"

"Umm, good preparation maybe? And I think I remember Seph rubbing my back some before we fell asleep. I also took a bath and left the water jets on and that helped me to relax and take away some of the soreness. I still hurt when I sit down like how the way I am now though."

"Heh, aren't you lucky? My first time with Tachi was on the beach."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I never knew he is a romantic."

"Psh! He isn't! We were hammered and somehow we ended up from Seph's house and to the beach. To this day I still have no idea how that happened. It wasn't like Seph's old house was right around the corner from the beach…"

"What happened when you woke up?"

"Well, I didn't wake up voluntarily. The sound of children screaming woke me up. Apparently, the elementary school kids were on a field trip to the beach to find sea shells for a project and instead found two naked teenagers. Long story short, I quickly woke Itachi up, grabbed our clothes, and ran before the teachers could call the cops."

"Well at least your first time is memorable too because it's quite a story to tell."

"That wasn't my first time…that was my first time with a _guy_, but not my first…"

"Oh...sorry…"

"Eh, you're fine."

An awkward silence settled over us before we heard shouting coming from where the kids were. We looked to see that Kadaj and Sasuke were arguing and Yazoo and Loz were eating while watching them. Itachi and Sephiroth were ignored them as Itachi read his newspaper and drank his coffee and Sephiroth continued to make breakfast.

"That's my pancake!"

"Nuh-uh! Sephy placed it in front of me! It's mine!"

"But it's on my plate!"

"No it's not! It's on Teddy's plate!"

"Why does Teddy get a plate! He can't eat it!"

"Yes he can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"CAN'T!" Kadaj pushed Sasuke, almost causing him to fall out of his stool, but Sasuke was able to regain his balance, much to Naruto's relief.

"CAN!" Sasuke forcefully pushed Kadaj back, making him bump into Yazoo before he fell off of his stool and onto the floor. Sasuke smirked as he watched Kadaj slowly get off of the floor.

"SASUKE! What the hell do you think you're doing! That was unnecessary and you better apologize right now!" Naruto yelled.

"No! He deser-"

Sasuke didn't finish his sentence because Kadaj had grabbed the back of his leg and pulled him down from the stool. Unlike Kadaj, Sasuke landed on his head instead of his butt. As predicted, Sasuke's face turned pink before he began to cry just as loud as he did when we were at the restaurant, making Sephiroth and Itachi stop what they were doing. Itachi quickly picked Sasuke up before asking what happened.

"I saw the whole scene. Kadaj and Sasuke were arguing, Kadaj pushed Sasuke, Sasuke pushed back, Kadaj fell out of his chair and pulled Sasuke out of his and Sasuke landed on his head. If you're going to punish one, punish the other one as well." Naruto said nonchalantly. I'm guessing by Naruto's tone that something like this has happened between the two before.

"Kadaj, is what Naruto said true?" Sephiroth asked sternly, completely ignoring Naruto scoffing and calling him a bastard for thinking that he was making it all up. Kadaj looked down at the floor before slowly nodding his head. Sephiroth sighed before saying that he'll deal with him later and going into the freezer to grab a tiny ice pack and passing it to Itachi. Itachi thanked Sephiroth as he grabbed the ice pack and carried Sasuke over to the couch and placed Sasuke in the small place in front of Naruto and placing the ice pack where Sasuke said his head was hurting at. When Sasuke asked for Teddy, Itachi told him that he wasn't getting him back until tomorrow because of his behavior. Sasuke looked like he was about to start crying all over again, but didn't because Itachi told him that he better not start crying again or he won't get him back until Thursday. Itachi walked back over to his stool after he told Sasuke to hold the ice pack to his head and asked Sephiroth to pour him another mug of coffee. Sasuke curled up and rested his head on the armrest with the ice pack on the side of his head. It wasn't long before light snoring was heard.

"I don't get it. Why does Sasuke always listen to Itachi, but when it comes to me, I have to threaten him _with_ Itachi in order for him to listen to me? It's becoming quite annoying…"

"Well, I don't know but from what I've seen so far, Sasuke sees Itachi as the parental figure and you as entertainment."

"Entertainment! How the hell am I entertainment!"

"You are quite comical when you're angry or caught off guard. For example, you should've seen your face when Sasuke made fun of your hair! It was _classic_! I wish I had taken a picture."

"…Cloud, shut up and get the hell off of my legs before I turn over and strangle you…"

"Aww, is wittle Naruto getting upset? Does he need his Teddy?"

I laughed and quickly got off of Naruto's legs and ran over to Sephiroth when he tried to turn himself over.

* * *

After Naruto forgave me, Sephiroth made our plates before he went to bathe his kids. When he left, Naruto filled me in on some of the questions I had about the children. As I thought, the boys were Sephiroth's kids and they were triplets. He told me that their mother was alive, but wouldn't go into further detail. It wasn't as if he didn't know, it was when I asked him why wasn't she here, Naruto's frowned in anger. I didn't press him for an answer. He changed the subject by saying that the boys are four and that their birthday is on Christmas and Sasuke was jealous because that meant that they get twice the amount of presents, which made me laugh. He also told me that it was normal to see Kadaj and Sasuke bicker back and forth, but it was rare to see them fight physically because they know that they'll get into more trouble. After he finished telling me about the boys, I thanked him for the shirt. It was then that I noticed Naruto was wearing the same shirt as I was, just in blue. Naruto laughed and said that he accidentally switched the shirts and wanted the orange one back. I didn't mind switching since orange wasn't really my color. After we switched shirts, I looked at the clock to see that a lot of time had passed. It was almost twelve.

"Are you going to training with me?" I asked hopefully. It's not that I minded going to training by myself, I just wanted some company from a person that I knew.

"Yep! Itachi's staying here to watch the kids and I don't feel like helping. Aeris should be here soon though…"

"So you guys volunteer to watch them during the day?"

"Psh! For some reason _they_ do! I, on the other hand, have no desire to do so."

"One of these days, someone's gonna sucker you in to doing so…"

"Heh! Let them try!"

I laughed as Sephiroth came out of his room, completely dressed.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" I said as I got off of the couch. He raised a brow when Naruto got off of the couch as well.

"Where are you going? I thought you were watching the kids along with Itachi?"

"Since when the hell have I ever watched them during the day! I'm going with Cloud to his training session. Aeris should be here soon."

Sephiroth frowned.

"I expect you to be watching them tomorrow, Kyuubi."

"You go on ahead and do that. I'll be calling someone to be replacing me as soon as you leave."

My eyes widened at what Naruto said. Is Naruto usually this defiant, even with his friend that was technically his boss? Apparently so since Sephiroth just shook his head before chuckling.

"I'll get you to watch them before the month is over, just you wait and see."

"Right… C'mon let's go!" Naruto said as he lightly kissed the still sleeping Sasuke on his forehead before walking over to Itachi and fully kissing him. I couldn't help but blush at the outwardly display of affection between them as Itachi deepened the kiss.

"Like what you see? We can do that if that's what you want…and more…" Sephiroth whispered into my ear, making my blush become darker. I couldn't answer him. That was a _private_ conversation topic.

* * *

When Naruto and I were dropped off at the club, I began to get a tad bit nervous. This was my first step to becoming a stripper…I'm not really sure if I should be happy or not. Since this will most likely please Sephiroth, I decided to be happy about it. As we walked through the door, I immediately noticed a guy on the stage. To say he was hot was an understatement, especially since he looked like he wasn't wearing much of anything. His long spiky silver hair helped add to his beauty. I looked at Naruto and he grinned back at me.

"Yes, that's your trainer and yes he's a stripper, well a retired one, but still dresses like it. Sephiroth pays him to tutor us." Naruto said before he grabbed my arm and led me to the guy. The guy noticed us and smiled.

"Ah, so you're the new chocobo that I've been hearing about. Quite cute I must say. Sephiroth's tastes have surely have gotten sharper…and younger since our last time."

I blushed and lightly glared as I read in between what this guy had said. He and _my_ Sephiroth used to date, or fuck, or _whatever_. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. I mean, I can see why Seph would have some sexual interaction with this guy, but I'm jealous at the fact that two, well _three_ now, people had Sephiroth before I did.

"The name's Kuja by the way and there's no need for you to be jealous. Seph and I had a one night stand."

"More like _five_ one night stands…" I heard Naruto mumble. The jealousy feeling grew a tad bit stronger...

"I'm Cloud." I said as I reached my hand up for us to shake hands. He did so with a smirk on his face.

"Nice name. Moving on, I'll be your trainer up until Seph thinks that you don't need training anymore. First, let's start off with a quick question. Do you know how strippers make their money?"

"They make their money by how the way they dance, don't they?"

"That's only half. Strippers make their money by how they act and perform, hence the reason why Sephy turned his stage into one like you see at a grand theatre. It's going to be my job to teach you how to act and perform like one of Sephiroth's original puppets. Now come up here and take a seat on the stage. You're going to be watching an educational film."

I looked at Naruto and he grinned at me before pulling himself up on the stage and held a hand out for me to take. I grabbed his hand and hoisted myself on to the stage and sat on the stage next to Naruto near the projector and the projector screen.

"Before I begin the film, do you know the difference between a regular porn movie and a sex tape?" Kuja asked as he began to munch on a small bag of popcorn. I raised a brow before responding.

"Um, no, not really…"

"Porn is nothing more than acting! Sloppy acting at that! The girls and guys in them never capture the true feeling of sex and how good it feels. The emotions of how you're truly feeling about the act with the one you were interested in are horribly portrayed in porn movies, especially when a nice size percentage of them are not really having sex. What I'm about to show you is a sex tape, one of which shows pure emotions since the couple in this tape have been in love for a long time." Kuja said before he pressed a button on the projector. My face turned completely red when I realized who was in the sex tape. It was none other than a younger version of Itachi and Naruto, who was on his elbows and knees and grabbing onto the pillow as if it was his last life line and moaning as Itachi drove into him from behind. How the way the angle of the camera looked, it seemed that the camera was right in front of Naruto, capturing the emotion that Kuja was talking about before he started the tape. I turned to Naruto and saw that he had completely paled, probably in shock that it was him and Itachi on the screen and that it was being played.

"Hey, newbie! You'd better be paying attention because next Monday, you'll be showing me _your_ sex tape." Kuja said shouted before he turned back to the screen and resumed eating his popcorn as though the tape was a cinema movie. Wait…he just say that I…

"WHAT!"

_**End.**_

* * *

**A/N: Please don't be mad about the cliffy! I figured it was a good place to stop, no? Hahaha! The next Story Raffle will be in Chapter 13. I'm not sure what fandom it will come from, but I'm sure that I'll have it figured out before I release Chapter 12.**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	12. Chapter 11 Omake

**A/N: My apologies to those who thought that this was a chapter. It is not…it is an Omake! My Omakes are when I go back and forth over a certain scene that I want to add in a chapter and decide to post it separately since I don't feel like taking out a chapter, putting it in, and then reloading it…aka me being lazy. Haha! Feel free to comment on this and Chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** Chap.**

**Warning(s): This takes place during the limo ride to the club in Chapter 11…this is basically nothing but smut. Hehehe…**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Omake: What Happens in the Limo **_**Stays**_** in the Limo**

Before Naruto and I opened the door to the limo, Sephiroth stopped us.

"Naruto, you should ride up front." Sephiroth said, more like commanded, which made me laugh when Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Eh? What for!"

"Because I ordered you to."

"So! Why should I have to ride up front with Tseng? Why don't _you_ ride up front!"

"Naruto just do as I say!" Sephiroth said with a frown. I couldn't help but giggle at Sephiroth's frustration. It seemed that Naruto wasn't budging without a good reason.

"No! Why should I?"

"Unless you feel like _interfering_, then by all means ride in the back."

Naruto blushed before he shakily agreed to ride up front and opened the passenger door to get in. Now that made me raise my brow in confusion.

"Interfere in what?" I asked. Sephiroth grinned before he opened the door and motioned for me to get in. Shrugging it off, I got inside of the limo and took a seat. After Sephiroth got in and took a seat opposite from me, we began to drive away from the apartment complex.

"How long does it take to get to the club?" I asked with a slight blush on my face. How could I not. Sephiroth has been staring at me since we were in the elevator. Maybe it was my shirt…

"About half an hour maybe...We've got time…" Sephiroth said as he took off his suit jacket and placed it in the seat next to him.

"T-time for what?" I asked. Surely he wasn't _thinking _what I thought he was…I was proved wrong when he grinned and motioned for me to sit on his lap. Shyly, I got up on moved to sit on his lap, face completely cherry red.

"My apologies, but my meetings tend to become very dull and I could use something to think about to prevent me from portraying my boredom." Sephiroth smirked as he kissed the hickey that he left on my neck last night. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth.

"W-won't this cause you to be distracted if we do this and you think about it later?" I managed to ask as Sephiroth sucked on my neck. He began to kiss a trail all the way up to my ear before he answered me.

"You and what we do will _never_ be considered a distraction…" He whispered into my ear before sucking on my lobe, causing me to let out a moan louder than the previous one and my blush to darken. There was nothing I could say about that. If anything, it caused me to want this just as bad as he did. As he moved his lips back to his mark on my neck, I felt his hands travel down my back before he pushed my shirt up to expose my nipples. I yelled his name when he took one of them into his mouth and sharply sucked on it, causing me to wrap an arm around his neck to push his head closer to get more of the friction as I slowly began to move my hips up and down, making the arousal in his pants become bigger. I felt him growl against my nipple before he bit it, causing me to loudly moan again. He removed one of his hands from my back and moved it downward till he reached my sweats. Moving his other hand to my sweats as well, he pulled down my sweats and my boxers in a swift motion. I got up from his lap to remove them completely as he began to pull down his pants and boxers as well, exposing the long and thick erection that I felt earlier. Just the sight of it was all it took for me to jump back onto his lap and grind my erection against his as he put three fingers to my mouth.

"Suck on them good…I don't have any lube with me and I'm _very_ sure that Deidara found the one that I stashed in here…He's good at finding things he's _not _supposed to…" Sephiroth growled, which made me chuckle before doing as he commanded. After I made sure Sephiroth's fingers were good and wet, I released his fingers and he pulled them out with a small pop. Sephiroth resumed back to kissing my neck as he slipped the first finger in. My breath hitched slightly at the pleasure before I began to moan continuously as he moved the finger in and out of me. My moans grew louder when the second finger was added and lightly brushed against my sweet spot. I began to push back against the fingers to get them to hit that spot inside of me again. I screamed Sephiroth's name when he added the third finger and made all three of slam against my sweet spot relentlessly. Just when I was at the point of almost releasing, Sephiroth withdrew his fingers and ordered me to turn around. As I did so, He grabbed my hips.

"Brace yourself." He ordered as he positioned himself at me entrance. Not having much to grab a hold to, I placed my hands on Sephiroth's knees and moaned when I felt the tip of his erection nudge my entrance opened. My moan turned into a yell of his name when he pushed all the way in to the hilt. I whimpered at the small amount of pain I felt as I heard him purr in pleasure before he kissed my back in apology. Once the pain ceased, I slowly lifted my hips up before quickly slamming down, making both he and I shout in pleasure. His grip on my hips tightened as he helped me to keep up with the fast pace I set when I released my grip from one of his knees to stroke myself, moaning all the while as he kept hitting my sweet spot. I came when Sephiroth bit my back to keep from yelling his climax and continue to ride out mine. Once I was spent, I leaned back to rest my body against Sephiroth's, who ran his hands down my sides in a relaxing gesture.

"That was…amazing…" I breathed out. I could feel Sephiroth smiling as he kissed my forehead. When I heard snickering that didn't sound like Sephiroth's, I turn in the direction of which it came from to see Naruto, who had the window rolled down completely, with a big grin on his face.

"Damn…way to make me wish that I _had_ sat back there to interfere."

I smiled at him teasingly.

"Well, he _did _offer…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

I chuckled before I snuggled my head into Sephiroth's neck.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Hm?" was my muffled and sleepy response.

"Got Cock?" Naruto laughed out as Sephiroth chuckled alongside him.

Luckily for me they couldn't see how red my face turned…damn fox…

_**End =)**_

* * *

**A/N: … XD! **

**Just as a heads up, I will be on vacation for the next week, maybe two. That's why I decided to leave you guys with this goodie! :) It also means that I cannot post anything new, but I will be able to respond to your reviews and p.m's through the computer that I will have available. I don't feel comfortable posting on a computer that's not mine as a just in case factor…XD! No worries though! I **_**will**_** have updates and one-shots when I return!**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	13. Please?

**A/N: Hello readers! Feels good to be back and thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts while I was gone! If you are a fan of this, I do recommend you read the raffle stories that I have posted for the raffle winners! They are quite entertaining, Hahaha! Speaking of raffle, there will be a bonus raffle in this chapter and the main raffle will be in the next. **

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** Chap.**

**Warning(s): BEWARE OF THE PUPPY DOG EYES! They will convince you to do **_**anything**_**! Other than that…not much…**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Please?**

This guy…he _had_ to be joking… There's no way in hell I'm making a sex tape, yet alone make _him_ watch it! …Okay, _maybe _I lied about that first part, but I'm still not letting him see it!

"No! I refuse to make one that you have to see! Look what you did to Naruto! He still has yet to say or do anything!" I argued, but all he did was wave me off with a grin on his face.

"Aww, what's wrong Cloud? Are you too ashamed of your body to let your trainer see it on tape? Or is Sephiroth?" Kuja said as he intentionally chewed slowly on his popcorn. I narrowed my eyes at him while smirking.

"For your information, Sephiroth is quite proud of my body, so much so that he wants to make me his _private_ puppet… Just because I don't want you to see a tape of me and Sephiroth doesn't mean that I'm ashamed of my body. I just don't want _you_ to look at it…"

My smirk turned into a gin as Kuja frowned. My grin didn't last long because I became confused when Kuja busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You honestly think Sephiroth would make a sex tape with _you _or _anyone_ for that matter? That man refuses to be filmed. Trust me, I know because I tried every trick in the book to get him to do one with _me_."

Shit! This guy can't be serious!

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to do one with _you_ because he wasn't all that interested in you?"

"Psh! You act as though he refuses my advances…he _never_ has. I can prove it to you if you want…"

I tightened my hand into a fist. This guy was pissing me off…and what's worse is that he knows that he's pissing me off.

"How about this? I'll make you a deal. If on Monday you bring in that tape and it has Sephiroth on it, I'll tell him that you graduated your training course."

"What? Why?"

I didn't like the way he smirked at me. It told me he was up to something…

"It will show that you have what it takes to become a stripper…not only does it mean that you've done something I couldn't do, it also means that you have one hell of a way of seducing someone, and seduction is key when it comes to stripping. Do we have a deal?"

"Hold on. So what happens if I don't have a sex tape of Sephiroth and me on Monday?"

"Your ass is mine to train for the next five months."

Five months! What the hell! I'll be 18 by then!

"Why five months!"

"Because I say so that's why!"

I rolled my eyes as he laughed.

"So…?"

"It's a deal…"

"Perfect! I'm so excited for Monday! Oh, and don't tell me if he said yes or no tomorrow! I want it to be a surprise!"

"Sure…"

I sighed as I watched the ex-stripper jump up and down in joy. Why do I have a feeling that I made a bad decision of making a deal with this guy?

* * *

Not too long after Itachi and Naruto's second sex tape finished playing, Sephiroth walked in to take Naruto and me to lunch. It didn't surprise me when Kuja pressed his body against Sephiroth to have more of attention, but it didn't stop my jealousy from making itself known. I huffed and grabbed the still catatonic Naruto's arm and led him outside for us to sit in the limo. It was ten minutes later when Sephiroth finally got into the limo and knocked on the window for the driver to leave.

"So, how was your first day of training?" Sephiroth asked me with a smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure that Kuja told you all about it, or did you two even talk at all?" I said sarcastically. I didn't mean to, but Kuja's words were still repeating in my head about how Sephiroth had never refused his advances. Sephiroth raised a brow at me before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Is my new little puppet jealous?"

"No!" I said too quickly and cursed inside of my head when his smirk turned into a grin.

"It's okay to admit it you know. Genesis was the same way, but a whole lot worse…"

"Why was he worse?"

"He and Kuja got into a fist fight that took Itachi, Vincent and I to stop them. Needless to say, Genesis was the winner and Kuja had to get stitches on his forehead. They are still not on good terms, even though that happened three years ago."

My eyes widened at that. At least it let me know that Genesis is not the person I would want to get into a physical fight with if he beat the shit out of Naruto over his hair and Kuja over Sephiroth.

"Well I can see why Genesis fought him. The guy taunts you into wanting to!"

Sephiroth shook his head while laughing.

"Then I guess I owe you an apology for not telling you in advance that he and I were physically involved. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

He just said the magic words…

"Well…you see, Kuja wants me to-"

"No."

I scoffed.

"I already know what you were about to ask for and the answer is no. I refuse to be in a sex tape."

"…even if it's just for private viewing?"

"Even if it's just for private viewing."

"…please?"

"No."

I folded my arms to my chest and pouted. Dammit! Kuja wasn't lying… Now what do I do? I refuse to train under Kuja for five months! Time to come up with a Plan B...

"What was that noise?"

I blushed. Right after I get something to eat…

* * *

"Mmm…That hit the spot!" Naruto said happily after he finished his fifth bowl of miso ramen. Naruto finally came out of his catatonic shock when Sephiroth said ramen. I couldn't help but laugh when Naruto yelled about how pissed he was that Kuja showed both of his sex tapes to me.

"Another order please!"

I stared at Naruto as he asked the chef and owner of the ramen stand for another large bowl.

"Does he usually do this?" I turned to ask Sephiroth.

"All of the time. I believe his record is nine large bowls of miso ramen at one time and 26 in one day. He's a _very _huge fan of ramen…so much so that he even made Sasuke a fan of it as well."

"But I thought Sasuke didn't like it. He said so yesterday morning."

"He doesn't like _Naruto's_ home-made miso ramen. He's a fan of the beef and chicken ramen, much to Itachi's displeasure even though he doesn't show it often."

"Why?"

"Itachi doesn't like the fact that Sasuke can eat two large bowls of ramen all by himself at the age of three. He tries to get him away from it, but he can only do but so much if Naruto is having his usual craving for it. I completely understand why he doesn't like Sasuke eating ramen. It has too much salt in it and it's not healthy for a three year old to be eating so much of..."

"Then why can't he force Sasuke to eat something else?"

"Because, Sasuke developed the same kind of craving for it like Naruto did. Trust me when I say that you don't want to see what happens when you deny both of them ramen…"

I laughed.

"So that's the only time when Naruto and Sasuke get along?"

"Pretty much…"

I shook my head before I went back to eating my ramen. I watched how happy Naruto got when his sixth bowl arrived. When Sephiroth cleared his throat, Naruto looked over at him then told the chef to make a large bowl of beef and chicken ramen to go.

"I was going to order pizza for the little ones since Itachi said that they didn't have lunch yet when I called him." Sephiroth said to Naruto.

"Its okay, Sasuke will eat both since they're his favorite food." Naruto said while eating his ramen, much to Sephiroth's disgust and my amusement.

"He may, but Itachi won't be pleased..."

"He'll get over it. Besides, Sasuke gets upset when I go here and don't bring him back something."

"How does he know that you go here?" I asked.

"He can smell the ramen on me."

"Because you usually have the broth of it all over your shirt…" Sephiroth muttered which made me laugh as Naruto narrow his eyes at Sephiroth, who was grinning. As Sephiroth went to pay for the ramen, Naruto made me stay on the barstool. I was about to ask him what was wrong but he cut me off.

"You know that your eyes can be a deadly weapon right?"

I raised my brow in confusion.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying use your eyes against Sephiroth's defense. I guarantee he will give in. How do you think I get Itachi to get Sasuke and I ramen?"

Ah, so _that's_ what Sephiroth meant by not wanting to see…

"Well, what do you do?" I asked eagerly.

"Make your eyes look like you're about to cry as you repeatedly say please. It's called the puppy dog eyes, the number one weakness against a seme and a uke's greatest strength! It never fails!"

"Then how come Kuja didn't use it?"

"He did, but Sephiroth turned away from him and Kuja didn't force Sephiroth to look at him."

"So then, how do I force Sephiroth to look at me?"

"This is what you do…"

Naruto began to whisper into my ear how to put Plan B into action after we pick up the pizza.

* * *

After we went to the pizza shop and picked up the two large orders of pizza, Naruto _volunteered_ to sit up front with the pizza, much to Sephiroth's confusion, but he shrugged it off before he got in the limo. As soon as he hit the window for the driver to go, I quickly pounced in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Cloud, what are you-"

His eyes widened as his eyes came in contact with my watery blue ones.

"Please reconsider…"

He sighed.

"Cloud, we already went over this…"

He tried to turn his head but I quickly kissed the cheek that was trying to turn away from me to regain his attention. Damn…Naruto was right.

"Please Seph? Just this one time? I don't want to do it with anyone else…please?"

"No."

Another kiss to his cheek.

"Please?"

"No…"

A kiss to his other cheek.

"Please?"

"Cloud…"

I leaned in close enough to where there was only enough space for him to only stare at me with my puppy dog eyes in full effect.

"_Please?"_

He stared at me for what seemed like ages before he sighed once again.

"Fine…But I'm getting that tape back as soon as he finishes watching it."

"Thank you!" I yelled before I kissed his lips and kept repeating as I kissed every inch of his face. After I finished showing my appreciation, I snuggled my head into Sephiroth's shoulder with a grin on my face. Hook, line, and sinker. I was _so_ in debt to Naruto…

* * *

When we entered Sephiroth's apartment, I wasn't surprised to hear the cheers of food from the children and Sephiroth asking Aeris to make him a strong drink. Naruto and I grinned at each other before we helped Itachi pass out the pizza to everyone.

"What did you do to Sephiroth?" Itachi whispered to me as we watched him throw back his drink and finishing it in one gulp before asking Aeris to make him another one.

"I asked him a favor and he agreed to do it." I said with a smile before taking a nice bite out of my pizza as Naruto started to giggle.

"…You used those damn dog eyes didn't you?"

"What dog eyes?" I asked as I tilted my head and batted my eyelashes at him before Naruto and I started to laugh. Itachi rolled his eyes and did a double take as he saw what Sasuke was happily eating. Naruto flinched when Itachi slowly turned back to him with a fierce glare on his face. I took that moment to move away from the angry man and sit next to Sephiroth, who was snickering when he heard Itachi's heated question.

"Naruto…is that _ramen _Sasuke's eating after I told you _not_ to give him any until Wednesday?"

It seemed as though Naruto forgot to use his puppy dog eyes…

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh…someone's in trouble… XD! Also, Happy Raffling!**

***Bonus Raffle #2***

**(This comes from _FFVII Advent Children_ and **_**Club Rev**_**)**

_**What is the name of Cloud's motorcycle?**_

**AND**

_**What design was stitched on Sasuke's tuxedo pocket at his photo shoot?**_

* * *

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	14. Fenrir, The Mighty Babysitter

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews favorites and alerts! Shout outs to whoever used the puppy dog eyes on me to review soon. Needles to say, it worked… I was going to put out another chapter of **_**Evil Eye**_** before this but… I couldn't resist those puppy eyes…XD! **

**The Bonus Raffle is still open from Chapter 12 by the way since there will be a regular raffle in this chapter! I decided to make it easier on myself and allow you guys to have more chances of winning a story! :)**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** Chap.**

**Warning(s): This is the only PG rated chapter that you will only come across for now because…well, the chapter title is a hint! Lol!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fenrir, The Mighty Babysitter**

After Itachi scolded Naruto about letting Sasuke eat ramen on the day he wasn't supposed to, how careless he was acting, and how inconsiderate he was being of Sasuke's health, he snatched the half-eaten bowl away from Sasuke and threw it in the trash before leaving Sephiroth's house without saying goodbye to anybody. I looked at Naruto for an explanation, but all he did was shake his head at me before apologizing to Sasuke for ruining his lunch. Sasuke nodded his head in understanding before asking for another slice of pizza, which Naruto quickly got up to go and get. It wasn't hard to tell that Sasuke was upset and so was Naruto.

"This happens quite a lot as well…" Sephiroth said in a low voice.

"Itachi has a fear that Sasuke will develop Hypertension if he keeps eating ramen the way that he does. The fear comes from when he watched his grandfather die because of it. To try and prevent it, he tells Naruto to only feed ramen to Sasuke on Wednesdays and Sundays so he can control how much he can have of it. Naruto being Naruto tends to not follow Itachi's set schedule and when Itachi catches him doing it, it turns out like how you just saw or worse. That's why I warned Naruto at the ramen shop, but he only listens but so much..."

"I think I get it now… What you're trying to say is that Naruto's often stuck between a rock and a hard place when it comes to Sasuke and Itachi. When he pleases one, the other is left upset."

"Most of the time..." Sephiroth said as he looked down at his watch.

"Damn, time sure does fly. It's almost six. I need to get ready for tonight and I suggest you do the same."

"Oh? But I thought that I don't start until I'm 18."

"You don't. Tonight you're going to be working the bar alongside Tifa and Aeris to get a feel of how busy it gets."

"Oh, okay… What do I wear?"

"Whatever you feel like wearing, but save your sexy clothes only for me to see…" Sephiroth said with a smirk on his face before getting up and leaving the counter with me still sitting there with a bright red blush on my face.

* * *

"No! Stay with us! Don't go!"

"Yazoo let go of daddy's hair. Daddy's going to be late for work if you don't."

"No!"

After Naruto, Aeris and I left Sephiroth's apartment to get ready for tonight, we came back to Sephiroth's apartment to help him take the children to their babysitter's apartment, but Yazoo had other plans. For the past 15 minutes, Yazoo has been pulling on Sephiroth's hair while holding onto the wall post in an effort to get Sephiroth to stay home and for him and his brothers not to go to their babysitter. All the while, his brothers and Sasuke watched from the sidelines to see if it would work and whether or not they should join in to help. I could tell that Yazoo had a nice grip on the locks of Sephiroth's hair by how Sephiroth's face would scrunch up in pain when he tried to pull his hair free. Even though Sephiroth was in pain, I couldn't deny that it was cute to see that his child was doing all he could to make sure that his dad wouldn't leave, not without having a nice size bald spot in the back of his head.

"Yazoo, I'm going to count to ten. If you haven't let go of daddy's hair by then, you are going to be in big trouble."

"No!"

"One…"

Yazoo's fist tightened.

"Two…"

Yazoo tightened his grip on the wall post.

"Three…"

Sephiroth slowly walked closer to the boy.

"Four…"

Yazoo's eyes widened as he looked back and forth at the shortening distance between himself and his father.

"Five…"

Sephiroth was now a few inches away from him.

"Six…"

Yazoo bit his lip as his face began to turn pink, a sign that he was about to cry, before he finally let go of Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth sighed before he leaned down to pick up the now crying child and wiped his tears away.

"I know you don't want me to leave, but I have to Yazoo…"

"Then can we stay home?" The crying boy said as he sniffled.

"We won't leave, we promise!" Kadaj added with a smile on his face as Loz nodded.

"And we'll make sure Sasuke doesn't either!" Loz added as Sasuke folded his arms and frowned. Sephiroth shook his head and my heart ached as I saw the hopeful looks on the children's faces go away.

"No, you four cannot stay here by yourselves. You three are too young to be left all alone with no one able to watch over you and to get you to bed on time."

I looked over at Aeris and Naruto and saw that they were feeling the same way I was. With no regrets, I made Sephiroth a reasonable offer.

"I can watch them, if you don't mind that is…"

I couldn't help but blush when I felt everyone turn to stare at me. Granted, I never have baby sat before, but I figure that it couldn't be as bad as how Naruto was trying to put it; and since I plan on being with Sephiroth, I minus well get to know his children better. They seemed to be pretty well-behaved kids, besides the running away part they pulled this morning.

"Are you sure? They can be quite a handful…" Aeris said with her brow raised.

"I'm sure I can handle them. Besides, it's a win-win situation. The kids get to stay home and Sephiroth won't have to worry about them trying to sneak out again…"

I turned to Sephiroth and smiled.

"Right?"

"Yep!" Yazoo happily said with a smile on his face. Sephiroth continued to stare at me before smirking.

"You might want to get a pen and a piece of paper to remember all of what I'm about to tell you as well as Itachi's recommendations for Sasuke."

My smile widened when I heard the children cheer at being able to stay here and Naruto mumbling that I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

* * *

"I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll – Yazoo, get down from there!" I said as I grabbed Yazoo off of the counter and placed him on the ground before quickly snatching him back up and growling as Yazoo screamed playfully.

"Quick! Yazoo needs our help! The big bad wolf has him! Charge!" Kadaj yelled and he, Loz, and Sasuke came charging after me with their wooden spoons raised high and ready to attack me. We were playing a mixture of cops and robbers with the _four_ little pigs and the big bad wolf. The children were the cops/ little pigs and were wearing bowls on their heads, except for Kadaj since he was picked as leader he wore a colander on top of his head, with aluminum foil shirts I made for them and had curly tails that I made for them out of paper and tied it to them using yarn and used wooden spoons as their weapon. I, of course, was the robber/ big bad wolf and I was using Kadaj's clean socks as my ears that I paper clipped to my hair and used a pen to make whiskers on my face and used my own sock as my tail. My goal was to steal one of them away and keep them in their bedroom as my prisoner and their job was to protect one another from being stolen while trying to kill me and to free of them if they got caught. If I captured all of them, then I win the game and if the hit me on my stomach with their wooden spoons, they win the game. The off limit area was the kitchen since I didn't want them to accidentally hurt themselves in there. Needless to say, Naruto and Aeris were wrong about them being a handful and I didn't need the long list of what to do if they get bored and/or hungry. Besides me occasionally yelling for them not to jump on the sofa, climb on the glass table and the bar stools, and not to run near the television, they were behaving very well, probably because they were having so much fun playing our game.

"Help! He's taking me away!" Yazoo yelled as he giggled and I growled before sprinting over to their room to place him in it before closing the door and dropping to my hands and knees and growling as I protected the door.

"Quick we need a diversion! Sasuke!" Kadaj shouted as they still ran towards me.

"I'm on it!" Sasuke yelled as he ran up to me and began to swat at me with the wooden spoon.

"Ouch!" I yelped when Sasuke hit me in my eye.

"Sorry, Cloud. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked and stopped hitting me as the other two waited for me to respond.

"Yeah, I'm fine…but you're not! GWARR!" I yelled as I crawled after the screaming and laughing Sasuke and chased him into the bathroom as he closed the door.

"Aww man, he trapped Sasuke! Charge!" Kadaj yelled after Loz opened their bedroom door and let Yazoo out. I smirked when they got closer. I was ready for them this time. When got close enough to me, I let out a roar before running up to them and grabbing Loz and Yazoo before lifting them over my shoulders and making a dash back to their room and putting them in it. I turned around and saw that Kadaj had a look of shock on his face before he ran to the bathroom door and banged on it for Sasuke to let him in as I slowly made my way closer to him. I laughed when Sasuke slowly opened the door and Kadaj pushed his way through and slammed it shut. Since I knew that they weren't about to come out soon, I took a breather on the floor. They were wearing me out already and it wasn't even 12 o'clock yet. I knew they were supposed to be in bed by 9:30, but they were so into the game that I decided not to stop them. Besides, it's better to let _them _wear themselves out and then put them to bed than try to put four fully energized boys to bed. I can tell that they were getting tired since they were running _a lot_ slower than when we first began playing. Since I was near the triplet's bedroom door, I wasn't surprised to hear Loz and Yazoo yawning every three minutes or so. Knowing that they weren't going to last much longer, I crept closer to the bathroom door and hid in front of the couch so that they couldn't see me when one of them decided to come out. It was a few minutes later when the bathroom door slowly opened and closed and tiny footsteps were heard.

"Hey! Where'd he go?"

I smiled as I heard Sasuke quietly question as he slowly moved around the living room with me watching him the entire time. When he got close enough to the couch I quickly grabbed him and carried the squealing and laughing boy to the triplet's room and placed him in there before closing the door. Just down to the last little piggy now…

"Alright, Kadaj. Come out from wherever you are. I have the rest of your friends as my prisoner. Surrender now or fight to the death!" I said in my deep wolf voice.

"Please surrender! I wanna go to bed!" I heard Yazoo yell from behind the door and Sasuke and Loz making noises of agreement, which made me chuckle. When I didn't hear Kadaj say anything, I got up off of the floor and went to look for him. When I opened the bathroom door, I noticed that the door that led to Sephiroth's bedroom was wide open. I couldn't help but smile when I stood in front of the doorway to Sephiroth's room. It seemed Kadaj had quit a while ago since he was knocked out on top of Sephiroth's bed. I removed the colander, aluminum foil and his tail before picking him up and carrying him out of Sephiroth's room. Luckily I already told the boys to change into their pajamas before playing. When I opened the door to his room, I saw that Loz was already asleep on the bottom bunk and Sasuke was asleep on the top bunk.

"Hey Yazoo, which one does Kadaj sleep on?" I asked as he took off his bowl and tail.

"Kadaj sleeps on the bottom one." He said sleepily.

"Alright." I said as I placed him on the pillow that Loz wasn't occupying before throwing the covers over both of them. When I noticed that Yazoo finished taking off the aluminum foil, I picked him up and placed on the top bunk and waited for him to get settled in before throwing the cover over him and Sasuke.

"Can you turn on the night light please?" Yazoo asked. I nodded before switching on the chocobo night light that was near the door before turning off the main light after I collected all of the bowls, wooden spoons, aluminum foil and tails.

"Night night Cloudy…" I heard Yazoo say before he let out another sleepy yawn.

"Goodnight Yazoo, sleep tight..." I said with a smile before closing the door.

* * *

It wasn't long after I washed and put away the bowls and wooden spoons that the front door opened and Sephiroth walked in and smiled at me as I put everything back where it was supposed to be.

"Were they alright?" he asked as took off his coat.

"They were _better_ than alright. I don't know why Naruto doesn't babysit them. All he has to do is play a game with them and they're set!" I said as I put the lamp back on the table.

"What game did you play?" Sephiroth said curiously.

"It's um…difficult to explain…" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck while blushing. Sephiroth chuckled before walking over to the boy's room and slowly opened the door and peeked inside before closing it.

"Have ever babysat for anyone previously?" He asked with a brow raised.

"Nope! Why?" I said before sitting down on the couch and letting out a long sigh.

"Well, compared to their other babysitter and Aeris, this is the _first_ time I've ever seen them sleeping and not faking it."

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I guess they don't really play games with them often."

"I guess not." Sephiroth laughed.

"Where are Naruto and Itachi?" I asked. I thought that they would've been here to retrieve Sasuke…

"_Let's_ just say that they needed me to let Sasuke spend the night over here…" Sephiroth said with a smirk on his face as I blushed, understanding very well what he meant. Who knows, maybe that's what Itachi _needs_ to be back to not being angry at Naruto anymore…

"Does that mean that _I'm_ allowed to spend the night here too?" I asked as I bit my lip and batted my eyelashes at Sephiroth. The only answer I got was a grin before he walked over and picked me up and carried me to his room with me giggling all the way there. It seemed as thought tonight I was to be the little piggy and Sephiroth was the _hungry_ big bad wolf…

_**End of Chapter :)**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, but this has to be the cutest chapter I have ever written! :) And now for the story raffle! As I mentioned above, the bonus raffle in Chapter 12 is still available for you readers to answer as well if you haven't done so already. Happy Raffling!**

**Story Raffle #4. Fandom: ?**

_**What is the color of an orange? XD**_

**(Hint: Look up an orange if you don't know…and yes, that is seriously the raffle question… XD)**

* * *

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	15. Assume the Position

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I know the last raffle question was a strange one (lol!), but I'm happy that you readers still answered it anyway. (i.e. love the link that KitaraStrife posted in her review! Lol!) So, without further ado, here's the list of raffle winners:**

**dawn chase**

**Gussie**

**tsukiko94**

**KitaraStrife**

**Congratulations! Feel free to p.m. me your idea for the one-shot or whether you'd like me to surprise you. Since I now have five stories to write (Dark-Angels-calling I didn't forget about you! I'm working hard to make sure that you'll like it!), the next raffle will probably be in Chapter 18.**

**Disclaimer: In the 1****st**** Chap**

**Warning(s): CreotiaFlayier, you demand for smut has been answered!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Assume the Position**

If there was one way of waking up, it had to be with Sephiroth sucking on my nipple as he positioned himself at my entrance. I moaned before I opened my eyes to lusty emerald one staring back at me before he trusted into me to the hilt.

"Mmm… Good morning to you, too…" I said with a smile as I felt him grin around my nipple before sharply sucking on it before releasing it.

"I was calling you for a while and I figured that you would need something else to wake you." Sephiroth smiled before he leaned up to kiss me, which I vigorously returned as he started to slowly thrust in and out of me. I moaned into the kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist. One would think that he'd be tired after three rounds last night, but this man had a way of surprising me. I broke the kiss and moaned loudly when he hit my sweet spot.

"Harder…faster…please…" I begged as I began to lift my hips to meet his thrusts and tightened my grip on his shoulders. I let out a loud moan when he began to hit my sweet relentlessly and used one of my hands to cover my mouth from screaming. I really didn't want the children to hear me. You have no idea how awkward that would be not only for me, but Sephiroth as well since he'd have to explain what we were doing. I groaned at the loss when Sephiroth pulled out of me. I looked at him in confusion before he smirked and ordered me to roll over onto my elbows and knees. After I did so, Sephiroth grabbed my hips and quickly entered me again and pushed me into the pillows. It was then that I realized that he wanted me to use the pillows to muffle my moans instead of my hand. I quickly grabbed one and bit down on it when Sephiroth found his angle and picked his relentless punches to my sweet spot, making pleasure swarm all over my body. Words couldn't describe how I felt when Sephiroth released one hand from my hip and began to stroke me in tune with his thrusts. It didn't take long before I was screaming into the pillow as I came. I tightened my walls around Sephiroth and he groaned as he rode out his orgasm. As I regained my breath, I blushed when Sephiroth pulled out of me and I felt his cum run down my thighs. When he slapped my ass, I moaned as he chuckled.

"Are you sure that you and Naruto aren't related? I swear that you two are the only males I've seen that have asses that do nothing but jiggle."

Thank god he couldn't see how red my face was, but I think he had a good idea how red it turned because his chuckles turned into laughter.

* * *

After I washed the cum off of my thighs, I put back on the outfit I had on yesterday and grabbed the still sleeping Sasuke and our bags before heading back to Itachi and Naruto's apartment since Sasuke and I didn't have an extra set of clothing. When I rang their doorbell, I was very happy that Sasuke was still sleeping because Naruto answered the door completely naked and half sleep.

"Um…"

That seemed to wake Naruto up completely because he blushed and moved to let me in. I quickly walked over to Sasuke's room and placed him on his bed and placed his small backpack in the chair before exiting his room and going into mine to pick out some clothes to wear for training today. I picked out some sweats again and a plain t-shirt since Sephiroth said that Kuja was taking me to do yoga for a couple of hours. I knew that I wouldn't have any problems with it because I still do my ballet stretches every now and again when I'm bored. I wonder if Naruto would be alright with that…

* * *

"Oh shit…" Naruto said as Sephiroth dropped us off at the yoga studio in the shopping district.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I guess he wasn't alright with this.

"If I knew that we were going here today, I wouldn't have had that sausage and bean burrito for breakfast…"

"Eww! When did you eat that? I thought you had pancakes with Itachi, Sasuke, and I."

"I ate those too, but it wasn't enough so I stuck one in the microwave when y'all went to watch TV."

I shook my head at Naruto before opening the door to the place. It didn't take us long to find Kuja in the nice crowd of people.

"Ah, you're right on time. Today we are going to see how flexible you are. Flexibility is key for sliding down poles and ending with the splits. Don't want to accidentally hurt yourself, do we?" He said as he handed Naruto and I our mats.

"Nope, it's just like in ballet. We would have a good stretch session before we would start dancing." I said with a smile on my face.

"You took ballet lessons?" Kuja said with his eyes wide.

"Yeah… The classes seem to be paying off ever since I've been with Sephiroth."

I smirked when Kuja rolled his eyes as the instructor came in.

"Good afternoon. We will begin by starting off with the Corpse Pose."

I watched what Kuja did as I laid down on the mat and stretched my limbs out and before moving into a sitting position with everyone else. When I heard a slight snapping noise, I turned to see that Naruto had a blush on his face.

"Heh…it's been a while since I had a good stretching session…"

"You don't stretch before you start working?"

"No, why would I?"

"To prevent your bones from popping like they just did, and to prevent muscle cramps. You probably should get Itachi to help you with it."

I chuckled when Naruto rolled his eyes as the instructor started speaking again.

"Good. Now move into the Easy Pose."

I straightened my back out as I crossed my legs and got into a meditative state. It was like I thought, everything was going pretty well. It was when we were getting to do the Plough Pose that I realized that something was wrong with Naruto. I could tell because he was furrowing his brows and wasn't stretching out all of the way.

"What's wrong Naruto? You look uncomfortable." I whispered to him while still in the Shoulder Stand.

"You remember that burrito I told you about earlier?" Naruto said with his brows knitted.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That plus all of this stretching isn't mixing well…"

"Meaning…?"

"As long as I don't have to jump, I won't accidentally knock someone out…"

"What does-" I began to say until everything clicked together and I began to laugh.

"Young man in the navy blue sweats, could you please keep it down?" The instructor scolded me.

"Yes, my apologies." I said while still giggling.

"Good. Now switch to the Plough Pose."

I watched as everyone brought their legs over their head until their feet touched the ground. As I did the same, I watch Naruto slowly do it, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, quickly catching the instructor's attention.

"Young-" The instructor began, but Naruto cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Naruto said as he grunted.

Naruto's problem began to get worse and worse as we did more and more of the different poses. I could tell that it was only a matter of time now since Naruto's face was scrunched up in his last defense of trying to hold it in. When I heard the instructor call out the next pose and saw what Kuja did, I knew Naruto was a goner.

"Now switch to the Crane Pose."

After I got into the pose I saw Naruto trying to slowly lift one leg before he sighed in frustration before putting it back down.

"Young man in the orange shirt, are you in need of assistance?"

"N- No thank you!" Naruto said with wide eyes as he saw the instructor walking over to him.

"Obviously you need some help. Your arms are in the right position. All you have to do is slightly jump and hold the pose until I call out another pose."

"It's okay. I'll just wait to the next one's called." Naruto tried to reason, but the instructor wasn't having it. It was then that I decided to move away from Naruto a bit in prevention.

"Young man, lift you legs up at the same time to complete the pose. I won't move onto the next one until you do it."

"Don't wait on me. Go on ahead without me for the last time."

"It's no problem. Here let me help you."

When the instructor went to grab Naruto's legs, Naruto kicked one leg out of his grip.

"Don't do that! I'm warning you!"

"Young man you're being ridiculous right now!"

"I'm trying to save you!"

"Nonsense! Now, hold still as I-"

"Oh boy…"

I felt so bad for the instructor as I fell to my side and covered up my nose with my shirt while laughing as Kuja and the rest of the other people in the room made sounds of disgust. As the instructor went to lift up Naruto's legs at the same time, Naruto let out the loudest fart I've ever heard.

"See! This is why I told you that I'd rather wait, but no! You had to go and force me… This is your entire fault just so you know!" Naruto yelled at the stunned instructor with a blush on his face as I continued to laugh as others began to leave because of the smell.

* * *

"I never knew you could get kicked out of a yoga gym for passing gas." I said with a giggle as we waited outside for the limo to pick us up.

"Yeah…me neither." Naruto said with a sigh as he leaned up against the wall of the building.

"You imbecile! That was the best yoga studio on this side of town and I have to have my membership be revoked because you couldn't hold it in!" Kuja yelled as he paced back and forth in front of us.

"I was holding that in since we started and I told that damn persistent instructor that he could've continued without me! It's his fault that he didn't listen to me!" Naruto said as he folded his arms.

"Well you know how my training sessions work Naruto! What did you eat this morning?"

"…a sausage and bean burrito."

"Eww! That doesn't even sound healthy to put those two together! That was a recipe for disaster! I'm surprised you don't have to go to the bathroom…or did you when you farted on the instructor?"

"No I didn't! I think I'd be more embarrassed than I was if I shit myself Kuja! And why the hell would you ask me such a thing…you're gross…"

"And you're an ass Sir Farts-A-Lot!"

I laughed when Naruto grinned before the limo pulled up. When we got inside, Sephiroth had a curious look on his face.

"Do I want to know why you three got kicked out of the yoga studio?"

"Why don't ask Naruto? I'm very sure his answer will blow you away, just like the instructor…" Kuja said as he snorted, which made me laugh as Naruto's cheeks turned red again.

"Well, out with it Naruto."

Naruto sighed.

"I… lost my manners in the instructor's face… I warned him! The bastard didn't listen to me!"

Sephiroth shook his head as he chuckled.

"Was it as bad as the time when you-"

"_NO_, it wasn't…! And who told you about that!"

"Itachi tells me everything."

"Of course _he_ would…Uchiha bastard…" Naruto muttered.

"You mine as well go on ahead and tell me what you two are talking about now or else I won't stop bugging you about it." I grinned as Naruto narrowed his eyes before turning away from me.

"No!"

"When he and Itachi were about to have sex, Naruto passed gas right before Itachi was about to enter him."

"SEPHIROTH!"

"What? It's a funny story."

"No it's not! That was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life! Especially when Itachi stared at me in shock before he busted out laughing. I couldn't look at him for days after that since all he would do was laugh every time I saw him! That was the worst second date of all time!"

I was laughing so hard that I had tears coming down my face. If I were Itachi, I'd be laughing my ass off as well after that.

"_Anyway_… Do we have anything going on this Sunday Sephiroth?" Naruto asked after he glared at me.

"Not to my knowledge. Why?"

"Well, since it's supposed to be very hot, I thought that we could gather everyone and take the kids to that one amusement park that has a water park on one side and roller coasters and other stuff on the other side."

"You mean ChocoboLand Theme Park?" I asked with excitement. I've heard that it was the largest theme park on this side of the world…and also the most expensive.

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Oh? So you are going to be paying for everyone to go?" Sephiroth asked with a raised brow and a grin.

"Psh! Hell no! I'm paying for me, Sasuke, Cloud, and Itachi! Everyone else is on their own! I figured that I'd put that idea out there since it'll be fun for everyone to do instead of just sitting around."

I looked up at Sephiroth and saw that he was thinking about it. He'd better say yes or else I'll have to use my special ability against him again.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with that… I'll make an announcement about it tonight."

Naruto and I let out twin squeals of excitement as we lightly bounced in our seats.

"And they're _not_ related?" Kuja asked as he watched us with a brow raised.

"My thoughts exactly…" Sephiroth said with a smirk on his face.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Whoohoo! Theme park trip next chapter and…a **_**very **_**special video tape between Cloud and Sephy… XD! **

**I'm going to be taking another break from updating since I'm leaving town once again. That's why I have been updating like crazy! (If you haven't noticed…lol!) So have fun reading until I return with more updates and stories!**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	16. Chocobos and Cameras

**A/N: HELLO READERS! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I've been busy with college and whatnot so just to let you guys know now, updates will be slower than they have been in the past! Also… WE HAVE HIT 100 REVIEWS! WHOOHOO! A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: In first chappy!**

**Warning(s): :)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chocobos and Cameras**

"Naruto, can I take these off?"

"No, Sasuke. You're gonna need them when we get to the waterside part of the park."

"But we aren't there yet! We're still on the train!"

"So what! Just keep the damn things on!"

"But I can't sit down and my feet are starting to hurt troll!"

I giggled as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the pouting and cranky three-year old. I don't blame Sasuke for being cranky whatsoever. We got up around five to make sure that we make it to the train that leaves for the theme park at 7:30. Needless to say, Naruto had to fight Sasuke in order for him to wake up earlier than he normally does. I wasn't surprised when everyone, except for Naruto, Sephiroth and his kids, were all still half-sleep, Itachi especially since he didn't have time to make his coffee since he had to stop Naruto from fighting Sasuke. Unfortunately for us, the train was crowded and we were forced to split up and make the kids sit in our laps. I had a humming Yazoo in mine as Tifa and Aeris had Kadaj and Loz. Since Naruto was being Naruto and didn't feel like holding Sasuke and Itachi was knocked out in his seat, he made Sasuke stand. It was easy to see that he was becoming tired of standing up since he would either walk around in the aisle or he would try to sit down before Naruto yelled for him to get up. I still don't know why Naruto chose to make Sasuke put on the arm floaties and the white dragon shaped tube float along with his swim trunks, which were all designed by Kaiba, before we got to the theme park. Honestly, I think he went a tad bit overboard, but Sasuke did look cute, even though he had a frown on his face, which made him even that much cuter.

"Eh, you'll be fine. We'll be there soon…"

"You said that two hours ago! I wanna sit down now!" Sasuke said before standing in front of Itachi and shook his leg in order to get him to wake up.

"Sasuke stop that! You know how he gets when he's forcefully woken up!"

"No! It's your fault!"

A grumble was heard before Itachi opened his eyes slightly and looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke with narrowed eyes. I know that Sasuke is a model, but I believe he should be an actor a well because when Itachi stopped to stare at him, Sasuke started fake crying.

"Naruto won't let me sit down!" Sasuke said in between sobs. I looked at Aeris and Tifa, who were sitting across from us, and saw that they had the same expression as me.

"Oh don't you start crying now! You weren't just a sec-"

Naruto's sentence was cut off when Itachi threw one arm float at his face before throwing the other one.

"What the hell Ita-"

Itachi then threw the tube float at him before picking up Sasuke, who stopped crying, and sat him in his lap before leaning against the window before going back to sleep. Naruto growled before folding his arms and letting out a huff of anger. I looked over Naruto and saw that Sasuke had a grin on his face as he situated Teddy on his lap.

"I take it that he's done that before?" I asked the angry blond sitting next to me.

"Heh, he does that when I say no to something…"

"Well, why did you put the floaties on him this early?" I said with a laugh.

"Because I didn't feel like carrying this shit!" He said as he motioned to the floaties in his lap.

"You could've just blown them up after we got there…" Vincent, who was sitting two seats away from Tifa, said with a grin on his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him as Tifa, Aeris and I began to laugh. Apparently he didn't think that far…

* * *

"What the- $350 for an adult and $285 for kids that are over the height limit? What the hell!" Naruto said as he read out the pricing chart from the long line that we were in.

"Apparently you didn't research the admission prices for this place…" Kaiba said as he rolled his eyes.

"No I didn't, but I didn't expect for them to be that high, especially since they are one day admission! It's ridiculous!"

"It is known to be the most expensive theme park on this side of the world idiot!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Wait, Kaiba aren't you entitled to some sort of discount since you have some investments here?" Sephiroth asked.

"_Maybe_…" Kaiba said with a smirk as Sephiroth frowned. I couldn't help but chuckle as I held onto Yazoo's hand. Well… Kaiba wouldn't be Kaiba if he didn't act like a complete asshole.

"Then use your goddamn discount bastard!" Naruto yelled, making the people in front of us turn to stare at him. Naruto turned around to face the people with a frown on his face.

"The fuck are y'all looking at?"

"Naruto!" Aeris said with a frown on her face as the people in front of us turned around with looks of disgust on their faces.

"What? No one told them to be nosey!"

Aeris shook her head as Zack and Reno laughed.

* * *

It turned out that Kaiba's discount was better than a discount. He got to let in everyone for free…_except _for Naruto since he told the ticket person that he wasn't apart of our group, which made Naruto angry and the rest of us laugh. After Naruto paid for his ticket, the group split up to where they wanted to go. Tifa and Aeris left with Zack and Reno, Kaiba and Yami went off in a separate direction, and Vincent left with Deidara and Sasori, leaving Naruto, Itachi, Sephiroth, and I with the kids.

"Come on Cloudy! I wanna ride that thing!" Yazoo said as he tried to pull me in the direction he wanted to go in.

"What thing?" I asked with a smile.

"That!" He happily replied while pointing upward. I followed his finger and my eyes widened. He just so happened to be pointing at the largest rollercoaster in the park. I nervously laughed. It's not like I was afraid of heights or anything…I just didn't think that he should ride such a thing at a young age…

"Umm… How about we find the bumper cars instead?"

"Mm… Okay!"

Thank God he changed his mind…

"I wanna go too!" Sasuke said with excitement.

"Nope! You're going to the Chocobo Chick Playpen and staying there!" Naruto said sternly.

"But that place only has rides for babies!" Sasuke pouted.

"And what do you think you are, Sasuke!"

"I'll be turning four in three weeks which means that I'm not a baby! Isn't that right Teddy?"

Sephiroth and Itachi chuckled as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on Naruto. There's no harm in taking the kids there. We'll put them in the back seat if it becomes a problem with them riding upfront." Itachi suggested as Sephiroth nodded his head in agreement. Naruto growled before looking at the map and pointed to the direction in which the bumper cars were.

* * *

"Come on Naruto! Drive already! We keep getting hit because you haven't moved us yet!"

"I would move if Sephiroth and Itachi stop hitting us every time I tried Kadaj!"

"That's because you're slow!"

"Kadaj I swear if you don't shut up… DAMMIT!"

Yazoo and I were laughing at the sight of Naruto and Kadaj getting hit once again by Itachi and Sasuke and Naruto cursing because of it. Ever since the game started, Sephiroth and Itachi kept hitting Naruto and Kadaj's car as Naruto tried to figure out how to drive his car. The sight of Naruto and Kadaj getting hit then him yelling out a curse then getting hit again then Kadaj pulling his hair and yelling at him in anger was enough to make me not even drive Yazoo and my car because I was laughing too hard to where as though I had tears running down my face. Not that Yazoo minded since he was laughing as hard as I was.

"Stop hitting me for God's- What the FUCK! Sephiroth you're pissing me off and- OUCH! Kadaj stop pulling my hair before I throw you out of the car!" Naruto yelled.

"Then drive you moron! The least you could do is run away from them!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do! The damn steering wheel isn't- GAHHH! Fuck off Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he tried to turn the wheel before Itachi pushed them into the corner, making Kadaj yell even more at the frustrated Naruto as Itachi, Sephiroth, Loz, and Sasuke began to laugh as hard as me and Yazoo were when the game ended. After everyone got out of the cars, Kadaj said something that made everyone except for Naruto bust out laughing again.

"Naruto you_ suck _at driving! I'm never getting in a car with you _ever _again!"

Naruto glared at Kadaj as we walked towards the next ride the kids wanted to go on next.

* * *

After a few more rides, we decided to get something to eat since the kids were complaining about being hungry and Naruto was complaining about having a headache. As the children ate, Sephiroth motioned for us to leave and I happily followed after him, leaving Itachi and Naruto with the kids.

"Having fun?" Sephiroth asked me as we walked around.

"Yes I am. I believe I'm having more fun than Naruto is and he was the one who really wanted to go here." I said while chuckling. Sephiroth smiled at me, which made my cheeks turn pink. Though he was wearing his shades with his jeans and a white tee shirt, he was still very sexy. My cheeks turned red when he wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked up at him and all he did was kiss my forehead before turning his head back around. I sighed happily as something caught the corner of my eye and I squealed in excitement.

"Seph, look!" I said as I pointed to the giant chocobo plush hanging up on one of the stands. Sephiroth raised a brow at me as I grinned.

"Don't you want to win that for me?"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" I said as I turned my head with my chin in the air and walked up to the stand.

"How do I win the large chocobo plush?" I asked the guy nicely.

"You have to knock down all of the blocks three times in a row. It's $10 per game."

"Alright." I said as I pulled out a ten dollar bill from my wallet. After the man took my money, he placed three balls in front of me. I looked at the pyramid of alphabet blocks and aimed at the center block before throwing the first ball…which hit the wall instead of any blocks. When I heard snickering coming from behind me, I turned around and glared at the grinning man.

"Shut up Sephiroth! I don't see you trying to hit the blocks!"

He shook his head before coming up to stand next to me before grabbing one of the two balls.

"Here. Let a _pro _show you how it's done…" he said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes. If he misses, he'll be hearing about it for the rest of the year. I gasped as I watched all of the blocks fall down. How did he…?

"Nice aim, sir. If you hit them again, you will win a medium size prize."

Sephiroth smiled at me before throwing the last ball at the newly set up block pyramid and hit them all down again. I pouted, but smiled when Sephiroth offered me a medium size chocobo.

"For me?" I asked.

"No, but I rather not listen to my kids fight over who it belongs to." Sephiroth said with a grin on his face. I chuckled before placing a kiss on his cheek and resting my head against him as he wrapped his arm around me and chuckled before leading us back to Naruto and Itachi.

"You know, I can understand why they would fight over it. It's so cute!" I said.

"They are big fans of chocobos for some reason, so when they see something that has a chocobo on it that they like, they beg me to buy it for them like Sasuke does Itachi when he sees something for Teddy to 'wear'."

I chuckled at that.

"Do you know why Sasuke loves Teddy so much? I mean, he literally takes him everywhere! I know that I had a stuffed animal that I loved when I was younger but my mother didn't let me take him out of the house." I asked. It was a question that I was meaning to ask Naruto a couple of days ago when he purchased a hat for Teddy to wear here.

"He loves it so much because it's the first gift Itachi and Naruto ever gave him. It has been with him since his first birthday. But what Sasuke doesn't know is that Teddy was found inside his crib at his parent's house when Itachi went over there after the accident. So technically, it's a gift from his mother and father and Itachi wanted to make sure that Sasuke got it."

"Oh…" I said sadly, completely understanding what Sephiroth was getting at. Itachi and Naruto let Sasuke carry it everywhere he went since it was like their parents were always with them.

"But… After Sasuke turns four, Itachi said he was going to have to start weaning Sasuke away from Teddy since he would be starting preschool early and the school doesn't want the children to bring items like stuffed animals with them, which I believe to be utterly stupid on their part. Granted I know that it's a preschool that's mandatory to attend the best private school on this side of the world, but I find some of their rules to be unnecessary."

I stared up at Sephiroth in shock. When Itachi starts to do that, it's going to break Sasuke's heart…

"I know what you're thinking, but it needs to happen eventually. He can't carry around Teddy everywhere he goes throughout his life… Trust me when I say that it's going to be hard on Itachi as well."

I nodded in understanding as I looked down at my stuffed chocobo. I hope that Sasuke enjoys what little time he has left with Teddy…

* * *

After we finished touring the entire theme park, we met up with everyone else at the hotel that was located in the theme park since Kaiba registered all of us there for the night. The children ended up having their own hotel room that was decorated with various designs of chocobos. To say that their room was cute was an understatement. They had a chocobo shaped couch, chairs, rugs, tables, televisions, and mirrors. There was tiny chocobos in various poses painted on the walls and stuffed chocobos were on the bright yellow beds. Sephiroth's boys immediately screamed in happiness as they ran around the room. When Itachi placed Sasuke on the carpeted floor of the room, Sasuke looked up and down at the room before running back to Itachi and begging to let him stay with us. It was cute how Itachi had to pry Sasuke off of his legs before picking him up and putting him on the chocobo shaped bean bag. Sasuke seemed to have changed his mind about the room when he began to jump up and down on the bean bag with a smile on his face and heard the sound of the beans moving around. Once the kids were busy playing around with what interested them, Sephiroth quietly closed the door and we went to the room that all four of us were going to share. When we opened up the door to our room, Naruto and I squealed in excitement as we explored our room. Our room had a nice size hot tub in the living room; the bathroom was like Sephiroth's, a large queen size bed with a canopy, huge closets with four large white fluffy bathrobes in it, and more.

"Ah…now this is a hotel suite…" Naruto said as he slid into the hot tub with me. I nodded my head in agreement as I rested my head on the side of the tub.

"Where are Seph and Itachi? They don't know what they're missing…"

"They said that they were going to make sure that the kids are asleep."

"They're probably not. They were so excited about how their room was designed that I'm pretty sure they'll be up for a while."

"True…"

"Actually, I'm surprised that you're able to still talk. I thought that you lost your voice on the rollercoaster."

"Shut up! I'm not good with heights as is!"

"But it was the smallest rollercoaster in the park! Even the children were screaming in joy while you were screaming in agony!"

"I thought we were going to fly off of the damn track! We came close to a couple of times!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yes we did!"

"Nuh-uh!" I said as I splashed water in his face and giggled as he wiped his face while glaring at me.

"Uh-huh!" Naruto said as he splashed water back in my face. And thus began our splashing war as we laughed. I don't know when Naruto got close enough to where he was able to pin my hands behind my head and to the edge of the tub, but I pouted as he laughed.

"No fair! That's cheating!"

"Since when does a fox ever play fair?"

I huffed and raised my chin in the air and turned my head away from him as he chuckled. I gasped and widened my eyes when I felt him lick the water droplets off of my neck. I looked at him and saw that his bright blue eyes had darken to almost a navy blue color.

"Naru-" I began to say, but I was cut off by him smashing his lips against mine. I moaned when I felt his tongue dance against mine as his hands released mine and went to press my body closer against his. It was needless to say that he was aroused and I was quickly becoming just as aroused as he was. He lifted me up to sit on the edge of the tub as he broke our kiss and trailed kisses down my neck to my left nipple. I let out a louder moan when he sucked on my nipple and brought his right hand to my other nipple to pinch and pull it. I looked down at him with my cheeks a bright shade of pink in pleasure. He was just as good as Sephiroth when it came to playing with my strawberry pink nubs. He soon switched his mouth to sucking on my other nipple and made his left hand play with the one that he had first. I began bucking against him, silently begging for him to go on. Once he made sure my other nipple was just as hard as the other one, he moved down my stomach, trailing his tongue down my abs and licking the water droplets off of me. I groaned when he moved his tongue in and out of my belly button as his hands went to undo the strings of my shorts. As he slid my shorts off into the water, his tongue licked my erection before taking all of it into his mouth. I let out a loud moan as my hands went into the wet blond spikes of Naruto's hair and I rested my head against the glass of the window behind me. As he began to bob up and down on my erection, a feeling that we were being watched shot up my spine. I slightly opened my eyes and instantly widened them when I saw Itachi smirking on the other side of the tub with a video camera in his hand. I could tell he was recording us because of the tiny flashing red light on the side of the camera.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. We leave you two alone in a hot tub for not even five minutes and you two are practically fucking each other. Luckily for us, Itachi was recording you two from the very beginning…"

I turned my head to the side and I saw Sephiroth with a grin on his face as he was resting his elbow on the other side of the tub, appearing to be very comfortable. I instantly blushed a dark shade of red as I tried to pry Naruto's mouth off of me. After a few sharp tugs, Naruto released me and glared up at me.

"What the hell! I wasn't finished ye-"

When he heard Itachi chuckling, his eyes widened as he slowly turned around to face his lover and realized what he had in his hand.

"Dammit Itachi! How long have you been there! I thought you and Sephiroth were at the kid's room!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, we were going to go there, but we did a little math of our own. Two half naked uke blonds plus a hot tub equals one hell of a homemade porn video. So, we slowly opened the door back up and saw that you two were busy playing with the water, giving me enough time to run into the bedroom and grab my camera to tape this golden opportunity…" Itachi said after he turned the camera off and chuckled at Naruto's pissed off expression.

"Hey Sephiroth, how much do you think this would sell for?"

Naruto and I gasped and stared at Sephiroth's furrowed brows as he started fake thinking with amusement in his eyes.

"Hmm…if Cloud hadn't have spotted you and we would've got the entire scene, I believe it would've sold for a very large price. But since it's a tape of blonds playing, it would still sell at a high price…" Sephiroth said while grinning at us.

"Y-you can't be seriously thinking about selling that!" I said in shock.

"Maybe, maybe not... It…_depends_…" Itachi smirked.

"Give me that goddamn tape right now Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the hot tub and chased Itachi into the bathroom. Needless to say, Naruto failed to get the tape back since Sephiroth and I heard moans coming from the bathroom and Itachi's chuckling. I turned to look at Sephiroth and smiled slightly.

"Hi…"

Sephiroth smirked.

"Had fun?"

"Not as much as you and I usually have."

Sephiroth laughed before he walked around to my side of the tub and lifted me up into his arms. I quickly wrapped his legs around him as he led us to the bedroom. After he tossed me onto the bed, he climbed on top of me and couldn't help but giggle as his long hair tickled my body.

"I owe you a video tape tonight, don't I?"

My eyes widened before I blushed. I almost forgot about that…

"Yes…yes you do…"

"Then I'll be right back…" Sephiroth said before he kissed my forehead and got off of the bed and opened the door that led to the bathroom. When he came back into the bedroom with the camera, I saw that his eyes were wide and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Saw something you didn't want to see?"

"I swear those two mate like rabbits more so than have sex like humans… I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto was a masochist and Itachi was a sadist… Actually, I _know_ Itachi is a sadist…"

"And you're not?" I said before I bit my lip and Sephiroth grinned at me.

"I had to give that side of me up when I had kids… Couldn't have them finding _that_ out about me at such a young age…"

"Aww! No fair! That was before you met me!" I fake pouted which made Sephiroth chuckle as he switched out the tape in the camera for a blank one.

"Are you telling me that you're a masochist?"

"Well…kind of, but don't you think it would be kinda hot if you whipped me as I yell out your name in pleasure?"

Sephiroth stopped putting the blank tape inside of the camera and stared at me with narrowed eyes and a sadistic smirk as I giggled.

"Now you're making me wish that Itachi brought his toy box with him… I'll remember that fact for next time…"

"I'll hold you to it."

"You better."

After Sephiroth finished putting the new tape in, he got rid of his clothing, which made me hard again, before climbing on to the bed and sat in between my spread legs and pointed the camera towards him before turning it on.

"Hello Kuja. I'm sorry to say that you won't be seeing a sex tape of me and Cloud because we are too hot to be seen by anyone on a tape."

I couldn't help but bust out laughing at that as he pointed the camera towards me and trailed it slowly up and down my body.

"You see this hot, _delicious_ blond that's displayed in front of me in such a…_seductive_ manner? Sorry, but you won't be seeing this again unless you're paying for it, which the price just to see him take his shirt off is roughly around…9 _trillion_ dollars plus tax, and no he won't be making another sex tape for you so don't even try it."

I was laughing so hard that my cheeks were red. Sephiroth couldn't be serious about sending this to Kuja… Sephiroth chuckled before taking the camera off of me and facing it towards himself again.

"You should've known better than to bet my newest puppet to do this with me. I don't care what was at stake with the bet, but what _will_ happen is that you will continue to train him up until his birthday. Have a nice day finding something else to masturbate to." Sephiroth laughed before turning off the camera and laying it next to me as we continued to laugh together.

"Was that good enough?" Sephiroth asked.

"It was better than I ever expected it to be! We should have our own copy!"

"Oh, no Cloud… We will have our own tape; just ours will have the _good _stuff up there…"

I battered my eyelashes at him before running my fingers up his arm.

"You have another blank tape?"

Sephiroth smirked.

* * *

"You've been a naughty, naught student, Cloud…you need to be punished…"

"Ohh yes! I'm so sorry sensei!"

Slap!

"Ohh! Spank me again sensei! I'm such a dirty, dirty boy!"

Sephiroth rested his head against my back as he busted out laughing.

"_Seph_! Now we have to start the tape all over again! You can't laugh!" I said as I looked over my shoulder and pouted at him.

"I'm sorry, but how can I be serious when the things we say are so utterly ridiculous!"

"That's the whole point! We're supposed to sound ridiculous!"

"Then how about I am a space ranger and you are a house maid?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"…_or _you can be a king and I am your pleasure slave…"

"We don't have the right equipment for that."

"Dammit! Oh! Doctor and nurse?"

"Only Sasori and Deidara can pull that off very well…and I mean _very_ well…"

"How about we are Naruto and Itachi?"

I began to laugh, but stopped when Sephiroth didn't say anything.

"…Seph?"

I yelped when I was pushed into the pillows and felt my hands being tied behind my back with what felt like to be a belt. I blushed when my hips were raised and I felt Sephiroth's tip press against my entrance once again. I called out for Sephiroth again, but I ended up moaning loudly when Sephiroth bit down hard on the base of my neck before whispering in my ear.

"Brace yourself my little akuma ookami…"

I couldn't stop chuckling at the fact that we finally found a role play that we both agreed on. My chuckles quickly turned into gasps, moans, and cries of Sephiroth's name as Sephiroth ruthlessly pounded me into the mattress at such a speed that I couldn't keep up with. If Naruto was receiving sex like this every night, then there was no wonder as to why he was always in a good mood when it was time to go to bed… After we finished our sex tape, I couldn't help but think that we should role play as Itachi and Naruto more often…

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Dragi for giving me the idea of Sephiroth winning a plush for Cloud. :) My apologies if this isn't as up to par as the other chapters. I started college not too long ago and I'm already crammed with homework… (tears) But I probably have an Omake of this chapter out soon :)**

**R&R**

**-KTK**


	17. Morning Thoughts & Birthday Plots

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! :) This was supposed to be updated earlier, but college got in the way…**

**Disclaimer: In…I believe my readers should know where to find that at by now…XD**

**Warning(s): Smex and a very pissed off Kuja. Hahaha!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Morning Thoughts and Birthday Plots**

I frowned when I wasn't woken up by Sephiroth's voices, kisses, and touches. Instead, I was woken up by a loud noise. I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over to face the noise and couldn't help but smile and place a hand over my mouth to stop my loud chuckling. Next to Sephiroth and I was Naruto clinging onto Itachi like he was a lifeline and snoring with his mouth open right next to Itachi's ear. A louder snore than before came out of Naruto's mouth and I decided to see if he'd stop if I lightly punch him in his side. After I did, I guess my punch was harder than I wanted it to be because Naruto jolted awake and glared at Itachi before muttering bastard and punched Itachi, who didn't budge, before settling back down to sleep again. I thought Itachi wasn't awake, but I was proved wrong when Itachi punched Naruto in the same spot I did and grumbled something that I couldn't understand before tightening his arms around Naruto and falling back asleep. I tightened my hand around my mouth as my body started to shake because I was laughing so hard. After I had my laughing fit, I couldn't help but stare at the sleeping Naruto and Itachi in envy. I always wondered what it was like to love someone like Itachi and Naruto do for each other…just to have someone that accepted you, no matter what your flaws were... I rolled over to look at Sephiroth's sleeping face and smiled sadly. Sephiroth had already known what that felt like and I have no idea whether or not if he could do it again… Shit, I don't even know what he considers me to be… For all I know, I could just be a fuck toy to him since I make myself so easily available for him to use. Then again, I'm sure that Naruto wouldn't have wanted me to see him if he knew that Sephiroth was going to use me. But still…Sephiroth hasn't even taken me out on a date yet, but maybe I'm asking for too much since he has three little ones to take care of. Not that I would mind if they tagged along, I grew attached to his children since I had babysat them everyday last week and Yazoo follows me around like a chick does to a mother chocobo. Not to mention, our relationship, or whatever this is, was moving so fast! Maybe Seph is trying to take things slow…but how slow is slow? I came out of my thoughts when I felt Sephiroth's arms tighten around me and I looked up into tired emerald eyes.

"You know…you shouldn't angst in the morning after a night of hot sex…it will ruin the rest of your day…"

I chuckled as I felt my cheeks turn pink when he kissed my forehead. My chuckles turned into laughs when Naruto let out a loud water-filled snore and Sephiroth's face scrunched up in disgust before looking back at me.

"So what's got my little puppet in a bad mood?"

The smile fell from my face and I turned away from him. I was afraid to ask him what the status of our relationship is… I didn't want him to take it the wrong way and then end whatever this was we started…it would hurt me too much…

"I…sigh… What are we, Sephiroth?"

"We are humans the last time I checked…though I do suspect that Naruto maybe an alien…"

I giggled before becoming serious again.

"No, I mean… What _are_ we, relationship wise?"

I knew it was a bad idea to ask Sephiroth when I saw the humor in his eyes fade. Great, I just blew the greatest thing that has ever happened to me…

"Hmm…let's figure it out, shall we?"

I looked up at Sephiroth in confusion as he smiled at me.

"If you were just someone to fuck whenever I felt like it, you would've never knew that I lived in a penthouse…or even my name for that matter. If you were someone I would be seeing every now and again, you wouldn't have seen my apartment or knew that I had kids. Now, if you were someone that I wanted to see everyday, you would have seen my apartment. If you were someone I wanted to see everyday and get to know very intimately, you would have seen my apartment, spent the night at my apartment, met my kids, get to know my kids, spend time with my kids and my close friends, and have my trust enough for me to allow you to babysit my kids for more than one night. So…you tell me which category you fall under and after you pick one, I'll tell you what I believe we are."

It didn't take me long to choose my category.

"The last one."

"Good choice. That means that you are my long-term lover. For how long? Time will tell."

I stared at Sephiroth in shock.

"But…we're not moving too fast are we?"

"Did I drop down to one knee?"

"No."

"Then we're not moving fast. We're taking things slow…"

My shock feeling immediately changed to one of joy and pure happiness and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and rained kisses all over his face as he chuckled. After I gave him my shower of kisses I kissed his lips in a deep kiss as he rolled on top of me. As soon as I moaned into our kiss, I felt something smack me in the eye and we broke our kiss to realize that Naruto had rolled away from Itachi, and when he rolled, his hand slapped me in the eye. I covered my mouth to block my laughter when Sephiroth punched Naruto in the stomach and Naruto started coughing painfully before snoring again.

* * *

Since Sephiroth and I were wide awake, we decided to take a bath together in the large tub that resembled his and Naruto's. I sighed happily when Sephiroth began to wash my body with the sponge as I leaned against him in the warm water.

"This feels soo good…" I said as I closed my eyes and heard and felt Sephiroth chuckle.

"I can make it feel even better if you'd like…" He whispered into my ear while moving the sponge lower down my body and into the water. I moaned when I felt something smooth start to rub against my member and my mind slowly registered that it was the sponge. My moans got louder as Sephiroth moved the sponge faster against my now hard member as I began to move my hips upward to get more of the sponge and placed my hand on the side of the tub in a tight grip.

"Seph…Seph…Seph..." I continued to repeat as our movements got faster and faster until I was about to explode with pleasure. As soon as I felt Sephiroth bite my neck, I instantly came while screaming his name. As I regained my breath, I realized that something was poking me in my lower back and blushed when I registered what it was. Deciding not to leave my lover hanging, I turned around and straddled Sephiroth's lap before kissing his neck as I felt my possessive streak make itself known. I smiled against Sephiroth skin before scraping my teeth against the spot I wanted to mark and heard Sephiroth's breath hitch before I bit down and gave a sharp suck. As I continued to mark Sephiroth's neck, I felt three fingers enter and started to stretch me while using the liquid soap as a lube. Once I was finished, I leaned back to admire my work and smirked at Sephiroth. He was now sporting a nice size purplish love bite on the middle of his neck.

"You're_ mine_ now…"

Sephiroth chuckled as he removed his finger before positioning me above his cock.

"Really now? It seems as though my new little lover has a possessive side that I need to tame…" He said before he slid me down onto his cock with me moaning in bliss. Once he was fully seated in me, I placed my hands on the edge of the tub behind Sephiroth and used it as leverage for me to roll my hips up and down as Sephiroth grabbed my hips while kissing and biting my neck. I loudly moaned as I threw my head back and moved my hips faster and faster, making Sephiroth hit my sweet spot with such a brutal force and groan and grunt in pleasure while biting at the exposed flesh of my neck. When Sephiroth moved one hand off of my hips and started stroking me as fast as I moved my hips, I came while screaming Sephiroth's name again and clenched tightly around Sephiroth, milking him of his orgasm. I rested my body against his as I panted and he wrapped his arms around me while catching his breath as well. Though I was tired all over again, I felt very relaxed in the arms of my lover… My eyes widened when I heard the bathroom door open and saw Itachi sleepily walk to the shower and turn it on before walking back out of the bathroom. A few minutes later, Itachi came back with Naruto and dragged him into the shower and slid the shower door shut. As soon as Sephiroth and I heard the first moan that sounded nothing like a moan of sleepiness, we decided to give them some privacy.

* * *

"You know what's weird?"

"You."

"No you bastard! Did anyone else feel like they got beat up or is it just me?"

I placed a hand over my nose to prevent my orange juice from coming out of it when I heard Naruto's question as he was talking to Itachi. They were sitting across from us as we sat at the dining area with the kids, who were trying to get Sephiroth to come with them so they could grab more pancakes, waffles, and French toast from the buffet line since they couldn't go by themselves anymore because Kadaj and Yazoo thought that it was better to throw the confectioner's sugar covered French toast triangles at other people rather than eat them. Though it was hilarious to watch Sephiroth try to catch one of them while the other continued to throw the toast while avoiding Sephiroth when he came too close, it ended with both of them getting a spanking.

"Why are you laughing?" Naruto said as he frowned at me.

"It's funny that you think that someone attacked you while you were sleeping." I said while still chuckling.

"I'm serious! Someone was and one punch had me coughing so hard because I was chocking on my spit! Look at this if you don't believe me!" Naruto said as he stood up and lifted his shirt up to reveal three bruises where Itachi, Sephiroth, and I punched him at. Itachi and Sephiroth smirked as I busted out laughing again. Naruto rolled his eyes before muttering bastards while sipping on his orange juice.

* * *

I evilly smirked as I saw Kuja's shocked face as Naruto was laughing hysterically on the floor. After we met up with everyone and took the train back home, Sephiroth dropped Naruto and I off at the club since it was time for me to go to my training classes. Once I gave Kuja the tape, he smirked smugly at me thinking that the tape would not have Sephiroth on it. As soon as Sephiroth's face appeared, he dropped his bucket of popcorn and stared at me in horror before hearing what Sephiroth said then turned back to the screen. I grinned when I saw that he was shaking from pent up rage as Sephiroth was talking while he was filming me while I was laughing. But it was Sephiroth last line before he laughed and turned off the video camera that made Kuja become so pissed off that he took the video out of the player and threw it at the projection screen and made Naruto drop to the floor and laugh so hard that his face turned red while saying that Sephiroth was a genius.

"That asshole! How dare he say such a thing to me! I do not masturbate to these goddamn videos you son of a bitch!" He yelled while pacing back and forth.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked smugly making him narrow his eyes at me before yelling again.

"You what! FUCK SEPHIROTH, FUCK YOU, AND FUCK THAT_ FUCKING_ VIDEOTAPE! I'M LEAVING! You can tell Sephiroth he can kiss my ass!" Kuja said before grabbing his jacket and jumping off of the stage and storming out of the door. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the stage with an evil grin on my face as Naruto calmed down and crawled to lie down next to me.

"Sephiroth is a fucking genius I swear!" Naruto said with a smile on his face as I laughed.

"He sure is…"

"Did you two even make a real sex tape?"

"Mhm…"

"No way! I wanna see it!"

"Nuh-uh! Sephiroth said he was locking it away in a secret safe that no one will _ever_ find..."

"Psh! His safe is at the bottom of his closet where he keeps all of his dirty magazines! C'mon, let's go get it!"

Naruto said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the stairs. My mind was still reeling from Sephiroth having a safe with dirty magazines in it and Naruto knowing what's in it and where it is...

"Wait, how are we gonna get into his apartment? I don't have his card key."

"Duh! Itachi or Aeris will be there! They'll let us in!"

"But the children! What if they think it's a video of Barney or something!"

"Sephiroth has a small television and a video player in his closet, too. We'll lock the doors to his room. Besides, I'm sure Itachi wants to watch it too!"

"Naruto you can't be serious!"

"Seeing as though we are already outside of the club and are walking towards the apartment complex, I believe I'm as serious as I can get!"

_Please_ let Sephiroth be at the apartment to save Naruto from his madness…

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

Since I no longer have a trainer, Sephiroth decided to let Aeris and Tifa teach me how to work the bar during the day and babysit the kids at night, except for Saturdays since Sephiroth wanted me to experience working at the bar when there was a crowd of people. When Naruto and I came to his apartment found out that he was there and told him that Kuja quit, he just shrugged his shoulders before laughing. Sephiroth and I were currently out in the shopping district looking for a present for Sasuke since his birthday was in five days. Sephiroth and I was having a difficult time finding him a present since Itachi told us not to buy things for him that would associate with Teddy since he was going to start weaning Sasuke off of Teddy next week and not to buy him clothes since Kaiba takes care of his wardrobe. We couldn't buy him a book since Genesis said he already found him some and Naruto said that there was no point in buying him toys since he doesn't play with them. What else was there to give him that no one else already said that they were getting or don't waste our money buying? Absolutely _nothing_…

"It'll be okay Cloud…we'll find something for him." Sephiroth said as he kissed my forehead. I guess he could tell that I was becoming frustrated and tired since we've been walking around in the shopping district for hours and still haven't found anything.

"I know it's just that…I want him to like what we'll give him and not fake like he does."

"What do you mean?"

"How excited were you to receive a_ book_ as a birthday present?"

Sephiroth busted out laughing.

"My point exactly…"

"Well, Sasuke is a special kid…he actually likes receiving books."

"To some extent I'm sure!"

"You should've seen him at Christmas last year. Genesis got him a tiny book and when Genesis wasn't watching, Sasuke threw it into the fireplace at the Icicle Inn. When Genesis asked him where it went, he lied and said he couldn't find it…"

"And you saw the _whole_ incident happen?"

"_I _was the one who used the poker to make sure it burned all of the way through so you couldn't make out it was a book while Sasuke and I ate roasted marshmallows."

"Aww! Well aren't you a_ good_ uncle? Helping a child burn a bad Christmas gift..." I said sarcastically as Sephiroth laughed.

"Well, the book was _stupid _anyway…"

I couldn't help but laugh along with him, until something caught the corner of my eye and I gasped in shock before attaching myself to the glass window of the store and kneeling down to get a better look at the_ perfect_ gift for Sasuke. It was too good to be real… I looked back at Sephiroth with my eyes wide.

"We have to get it...you know we do…"

Sephiroth sighed before shaking his head at me.

"Cloud…_that _is a present Itachi and Naruto should be giving him... Not us..."

"Oh c'mon, Seph! I'm sure that they won't mind! Besides, it will make it easier to wean Sasuke off of Teddy and you know it will! Come next week, Sasuke will be the saddest boy you've ever met and_ this _will make him happier and forget about Teddy! "

"But…"

"Please, Seph… Just look at it before you say no…think of how Sasuke will react to seeing this…If you think that Naruto and Itachi will have a problem with it, then call them to see if they could come and see it before saying no." I said with a sad expression on my face. I couldn't let it go because deep down, I knew that this was what Sasuke really wanted, more than anything else in the world and here it was, right in front of my face. I heard Sephiroth sigh before standing next to me to look at what I was looking at. I looked up and saw that he had a tiny smile on his face.

"Go ask the store keeper to see if you can put it on hold while I call Itachi to see if he and Naruto can walk over here to see it before we buy it." I quickly got up on my feet and kissed Sephiroth before I ran into the store. It was about thirty minutes later when Itachi and Naruto walked into the store and Naruto immediately became like how I was, but Itachi was silent…

"Oh my- Sasuke's gonna love it! Itachi we can't pass this up!"

"He's too young…he may hurt himself…"

"Oh don't be like that! You will be with him during the day and Cloud will be with him during the night to help Sasuke with it. Just look at it Itachi! How can you say no? And don't look to Sephiroth for assistance since he's on my side already!"

Itachi looked at the thing in my arms and shook his head before sighing.

"But how do we present it to Sasuke? We can't just let him open it."

We all frowned in thinking of coming up with a way to give this to Sasuke…until a great idea popped into my head.

"Does Sasuke like magic shows?"

**End of Chapter ;)**

* * *

**A/N: I believe that we have a story winning opportunity on our hands! :) If you can guess what it is that Cloud wants him and Sephiroth to give to Sasuke as a birthday present, then I'll write you a one-shot of your choice! But also, this is only for the first person who guesses it correctly! I think it may be obvious, but we'll see… All that I'm going to hint at is that it is much **_**related**_** to Teddy…and one of my reviewers has it in their penname XD Good luck!**

**R&R**

**-KTK**


	18. The Magic Troll

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! ^^ The winner of the guessing game for last chapter is at the end of this one.**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** Chap.**

**Warning(s): A very happy Sasuke :)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Magic Troll**

"You sure this looks okay, Cloud?"

"Yeah, why doesn't it? You look like you're wearing a regular suit with gloves, a hat, and a cape."

"I don't know, maybe it's the wand…"

"Well, if you have a problem with this one, I have a Tinker Bell costume in my adult costume section if you wanted to try that on. Maybe it will make you fell better…"

I couldn't help but laugh when Naruto glared at the smirking Kaiba while calling him a bastard. Every thing was ready to go for the magic show we were going to throw Sasuke, except for the actual magician. Naruto called umpteen different phone numbers to see if one could come out tomorrow for a couple of hours, but all of them claimed that they were booked, which Naruto _kindly_ responded back to them by saying that they all were a bunch of shit-faced liars since no one really wants or attends magic shows anymore. After that failed, Reno suggested that one of us should be the magician and hope for the best. Since no one openly volunteered, much to my amusement, we all picked straws and fate just so happened to bless Naruto with the short straw, much to everyone's relief. Hence the reason why he and I were at Kaiba's shop looking for a costume for him to wear while Itachi watches over Sasuke. Needless to say, Yami has been helping us out with finding something nice for him to wear for the past three hours. What surprised us both was that during those three hours, Kaiba was upstairs making an outfit for Naruto to wear and when he brought it down for Naruto to try on, Naruto was stunned that he was actually helping him. When Naruto put it on, it was an instant must have. Kaiba can sure work miracles with a needle, thread, and fabric… After Naruto agreed to buy the costume, Kaiba said it was on the house since it was for Sasuke's party, which made Naruto's eyes widen in shock with his mouth wide open and Yami and I to start laughing. Guess Yami was right. Kaiba was a kind man…only when Sasuke was involved. After saying our goodbyes and saying that we'll see them tomorrow, Naruto and I quickly ran over to the bakery to make sure that the ice cream cake Itachi ordered over the phone looked exactly like how he wanted it to be since it was about to close. Once Naruto said the cake looked perfect, we went into the store where Sasuke's gift was to make sure that it was all set to go at 7 since the magic show would be at 7:30 tomorrow night. When we arrived home at 11:30 at night, luckily Itachi already put Sasuke to bed and I helped Itachi and Naruto prep the penthouse for Sasuke's gift to make sure it wouldn't accidentally destroy something when it got here. We decided to call it a night around 2a.m since we all had to wake up around 7 to finish the tiny last minute preparations. Though I was dead tired from running around all day, I couldn't help but be excited for tomorrow. Hopefully every goes the way we're planning for it to.

* * *

When I woke up, I found him already making the batter for pancakes while Itachi sat in his normal stool while drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper. I could tell that Naruto was excited as I was since he was happily humming instead of grumbling about having to cook. Not too long after I woke up, there was a small sound of a door opening and closing and we all turned to see a still sleepy Sasuke in his navy blue pajama onesie, which was _absolutely_ adorable on him since it came with a hood that had dog ears on it plus a tail attached to the back of them, and Teddy in his arm.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" we all said cheerfully and watched a small smile form on his face.

"Thank you…" Sasuke said before lifting himself up on the stool in between me and Itachi.

"So how old are you today? What are you 9? 12? 28?" I asked with a smile which made Sasuke giggle.

"No, Cloud. I'm four!" He said as he raised four fingers to me. We laughed as Naruto placed a plate of pancakes with sausage and eggs in front of all of us. I furrowed my brows in confusion when Sasuke stared at his plate as if there was something foreign and scary on it and I looked down at mine and busted out laughing.

"What? Today's a happy day, isn't it?" Naruto said with his eyes narrowed defensively. Itachi folded up his newspaper and looked down at his food then looked at Sasuke then at Naruto with amusement in his eyes while he started chuckling.

"I believe you've just scared Sasuke from ever eating pancakes again, Naruto…"

Itachi and I continued to laugh as Naruto rolled his eyes and stomped his way out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Nothing was wrong with the pancakes, in fact it was very cute and thoughtful of Naruto to make the pancakes look like they were smiling at you…but I believe Naruto may need some work with his knife skills though Itachi and I could tell that's what Naruto was aiming for, all Sasuke saw was pancakes that had squiggly circled eyes that looked angry and a smile that was so squiggly that it made the pancake face look like it was insane instead of happy. But hey, it's the thought that counts…which was why Itachi, Sasuke, and I still ate them while Naruto took his shower.

* * *

After we all got dressed and waited for Sasuke's morning routine of watching his favorite television shows to go off, we left around 12 to head over to ShinRa's. Now, here's the coolest thing that I've ever heard that they could do for children. Not only does the restaurant give the children a tour of the kitchen, they shut down the restaurant for the day and allow the children to cook whatever food they wanted to and serve it to their family. Not only was I shocked that a 5-star restaurant would do that for a four year old, I think I was more shocked that this was what Sasuke wanted to do for his birthday. As soon as we walked in the restaurant, the head chef happily greeted us and went over the basics before handing us our hats and aprons and Sasuke a full mini-chef uniform. I wish I had a camera for how cute he looked. After he got dressed, the head chef asked him what he felt like cooking and Sasuke replied that he wanted to make pepperoni pizza with spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks. I figured that was easy to make reasonable since he and Sephiroth's boys would probably eat the pizza while the adults would enjoy the spaghetti with whatever wine they would order. When we entered the kitchen, I didn't realize that the restaurant made everything from scratch, and when I say everything, I mean every thing! The chef separated us into two groups where Itachi and Sasuke make the pizza and breadsticks and Naruto and I make the spaghetti. Though I never made food like this before, I must say it was a fun experience learning how to make tomato sauce, noodles, and meatballs from, scratch, especially sine Naruto and I had to be the worst team since we didn't know what we were doing and wasted a nice amount of the ingredients throwing them at each other rather than using them. I could tell that the chef wanted to scold us for doing so, but he saw that we were having too much fun and just shook his head while laughing at us. It was also cute to see Itachi helping Sasuke roll the dough for the breadsticks and chop up the pepperoni while Sasuke put the grated cheese on the pizza. They were so focused on making the pizza and breadsticks that it made Naruto and I stop playing around and focus more on our task, especially since we only had an hour left until Sephiroth and the others start arriving and we didn't make the meatballs yet. Luckily the chef decided to pitch in a bit with those while Naruto and I placed the noodles into the pot and made sure the tomato sauce didn't burn. When the waitress came in to let us know that our guests arrived, Sasuke ordered Naruto to serve them the breadsticks and to take their drink orders, which Naruto grumbled before grabbing a notepad and walking out of the kitchen. We heard laughter before Naruto angrily walked back in and slammed the notepad on the counter before shouting that he was going to kill Kaiba, Reno, and Zack for saying that he looked like and was acting like the bitch he should be, which made Itachi narrow his eyes at Naruto's language in front of Sasuke, Sasuke to stare at Naruto in confusion trying to figure out what Naruto meant, and the head chef and I start laughing. After Naruto served the drinks, Itachi brought out the pizza as I brought out the plates of spaghetti with everyone cheering at the sight of food. Once everyone was settled in, we sat down with them and sampled the food we made, which came out fantastic if you ask me. I looked over at Sephiro0th and saw that he was smirking at me. I playfully rolled my eyes at him before going back to listening to Sasuke happily explain to Kadaj and his brothers about how he and Itachi made the pizza and breadsticks. So far, Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself.

* * *

It was around 6 when Naruto quietly slipped away from the table to get the cake, the present, and to slip on his outfit for the magic show. After everyone was finished eating, we decided to walk back to the apartment complex since Naruto had to take the limo. I flinched when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, but I calmed down when I realized it was Sephiroth's.

"I didn't know you could cook." Sephiroth said with a smile on his face.

"I didn't know either…" I replied which made both of us start to laugh. I thought that everyone was in their own world when we were walking but when I felt someone glaring at me, I quickly changed my mind. Apparently Sephiroth must have felt it too since he began to chuckle.

"It's okay, Cloud. Genesis' jealousy will wear off in a couple of days…hopefully…" Sephiroth whispered into my ear before kissing my forehead, making me smile and blush at his open display of affection. When we arrived at the penthouse, Itachi motioned for Sasuke to step into the house first with a smile on his face and we all grinned when he let out a shriek of excitement. I must say that the apartment did look great. The lights were at a dim setting, except for the ones around Naruto, giving off the aura that something good was going to happen, especially since Naruto had the biggest grin on his face. I have to hand it to Kaiba for making Naruto look great…

"Ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages! Step right up to witness the greatest magician of all-"

"You're _not_ a magician."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and stared down at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face, even Naruto was caught off guard.

"Eh, what do you mean, little boy?" Naruto asked trying to play it off.

"You're not a magician…you're a magical _troll_."

Naruto glared at Sasuke as we all busted out laughing, especially Kaiba. Well, at least Sasuke figured out that it was Naruto on his own…

"Sasuke you have five seconds to sit down in front of this damn table before I make you disappear…" Naruto said with his eyes narrowed.

"Psh! You can't do that! It's impossible!" Kadaj said while folding his arms.

"Would you _really_ like to find out?" Naruto asked with a fox-like grin that ensured that he would try. Kadaj's eyes widened before he, Sasuke and his brothers quickly sat down in front of the table as the rest of us sat on the couch and leaned on it.

"Now, as I was saying, step right up to witness the greatest magician of all time, Kyuubi the Magnificent!"

"Why are you magnificent? And what's a Kyuubi?" Yazoo asked with his brows furrowed. We all chuckled when Naruto slapped a hand over his face and shook his head before beginning with his first magic trick. Naruto was doing great with his tricks. He quickly made the children believers of magic when he pulled a coin form behind Loz's ear, turned a deck of cards into a bouquet of flowers and gave one to each of the boys, and pulled a bunny rabbit out of his hat and allowed Yazoo to hold since he begged Naruto to allow him to do so, much to my amusement and Sephiroth's dismay since we all knew that Yazoo would want to keep it. After Naruto turned a rope of scarves to dust, we all sat up in excitement because this was the moment we've all been waiting for.

"And now for the grand finale…there's a birthday boy amongst the crowd is there not?" Naruto asked dramatically. Sasuke happily nodded and Naruto grinned.

"So, tell me…what is it that you wish for the most? Anything you say I will grant!"

"Anything…?" Sasuke asked carefully. Naruto nodded his head and we all waited for Sasuke to answer Naruto's question. It wasn't long before Sasuke happily responded.

"I wish…for Teddy to be alive!"

Perfect…

"What? There's no way! Now _that's_ impossible! If someone could bring a stuffed animal back to life, they'd be a bajillionaire by now!" Kadaj said to Sasuke, who in turn narrowed his eyes.

"Yes-huh! He said he would do anything I wish for! Just you wait and see!"

"My words exactly… Now, if you would place the stuffed version of Teddy on the table..." Naruto said as he tapped his wand on the table. Sasuke quickly got up and placed his beloved stuffed wolf on the table before sitting back down on the floor with Yazoo and Loz watching excitedly and Kadaj rolling his eyes. Naruto placed a small red sheet over the stuffed animal before placing his wand down to crack his knuckles.

"This is going to take up the rest of my powers to do…brace yourselves, boys…" Naruto said with a grin before lifting up his wand.

"Once full of fluff, now become ruff, turn this stuff into a pup!" Naruto yelled before tapping his wand against the red sheet and a poof of light and smoke blew up over the table, making Sasuke's eyes become wide with worry as Kadaj's became wide with shock. Naruto fanned out the smoke before grinning.

"You're wish…has been granted…"

Sasuke slowly got up and walked over to the table.

"Teddy…?" Sasuke nervously called out before picking up a corner of the red sheet and looking underneath it. When a small pink tongue shot out of the sheet and licked Sasuke's face, Sasuke gasped excitedly before pulling the sheet off all of the way to reveal a small wolf puppy that was _exactly_ like the stuffed animal version. When I say exactly, I mean _exactly_. The wolf puppy I saw in the window had the same gray, black, and white fur with the dark colored eyes and nose with pointed ears. That's why I couldn't let the little guy slip through my grip… Sasuke had his mouth open in a silent scream of joy until it caught up with him, making all of the adults on the couch place their hands over their ears to have their hearing.

"TEDDY! YOU'RE ALIVE! HE'S REALLY ALIVE! Itachi, look, it's really Teddy! See!" Sasuke said happily as he picked up the yipping puppy as best as he could to show it to Itachi. Itachi lightly patted the wiggling puppy's head before smiling at Sasuke.

"Now hold on there, birthday boy! There's a golden rule you must follow in order for Teddy to stay in that form!" Naruto said seriously. Sasuke quickly turned to face Naruto with his brows furrowed.

"You have to take care of him a different way that you had been before. Teddy's very similar to you now, the only difference is that Teddy is a wolf and you are a human. If he proves to be too much for you, Teddy will have to return to his previous state until you are really ready to take care of him. Understand?"

Sasuke's eyes widened before quickly nodding.

"Yes, I'll take good care of him! I promise!"

Naruto smiled before waving Sasuke off and he walked over to a stunned Kadaj and placed Teddy on the floor for him, Yazoo, and Loz to play with as we all watched. Naruto walked over to us and plopped down into Itachi's lap before turning to grin at me.

"I gotta hand it to you Cloud; the puppy idea…was brilliant! Now the only thing left to do is-"

"EWWW!"

We all turned to stare at the boys as Kadaj ran over to Sephiroth.

"Teddy peed on the carpet!" Kadaj said while pointing a finger over to the area where he was as Sasuke glared at Kadaj.

"It's not his fault! I didn't now he had to go potty!"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with big charcoal eyes as everyone else began to snicker.

"Naruto, can you help me,_ please_?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the yellow stain on his white carpet and Teddy sitting near it while panting happily. Naruto shook his head before sighing and mumbling about the damn puppy peeing on his freshly vacuumed carpet, making everyone laugh.

* * *

After Sasuke blew out the candles on his cake and opened up his presents, he spent the rest of his night chasing after Teddy and Bigglesworth, the name that Yazoo gave to the bunny, along with Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj as Sephiroth and I helped Itachi and Naruto clean up around the apartment. It wasn't hard to tell that the puppy realized who his master was since Sasuke wouldn't let him go when he blew out his candles and made Itachi open up his presents. After we finished cleaning up, we noticed that the boys went into Sasuke's room and fell asleep on his bed, with Teddy curled up next to Sasuke's chest and Bigglesworth on top of Yazoo's chest.

"Well, looks like they'll be spending the night…" I said with a smile on my face as Sephiroth tried to wake them, but they wouldn't budge.

"I suppose…" Sephiroth said tiredly.

"So…does that mean you get to sleep in my bed tonight…?" I asked hopefully. I hadn't been over Sephiroth's apartment for the past two days and well…I missed having an extra warm pillow that held me at night.

"Oh? Miss me already?" Sephiroth asked while grinning.

"Oh yes, very much…my bed isn't the same without you… Do you mind fixing it for me?" I asked while biting my lip. When Sephiroth smirked, we silently, yet quickly exited out of Sasuke's room and stopped when we stepped on something that made a noise, we looked down and saw that the carpet was covered with white and blue squares that were supposed to help train the puppy to pee on it instead of everywhere else and looked up to see Naruto angrily placing more on the carpet near the television and the couch. Sephiroth grinned as I raised a brow in confusion. I was about to ask him what was he doing, but I received my answer through his somewhat angry grumbling.

"Goddamn puppy isn't about to pee and shit all over _my_ carpet that_ I_ paid good money for…"

I chuckled before grabbing Sephiroth's hand and leading him into my bedroom and curling up against him underneath my bed sheets after he christened my bed of our usual nightly activities…

**End of Chapter :)**

* * *

**A/N: If you wanted to know what Sasuke received as gifts, you'll find out at the beginning of the next chapter. Now, for the guessing game, I changed my mind to let two people win since I got a nice amount of people who answered. The first winner was the one who answered first and the second winner was chosen at random of all of those who guessed correctly. So, congratulations to:**

**RikkuFukaimori**

**CreotiaFlayier**

**You two win a story! By the way, the next story raffle will be in the next chapter and the answer will come from one of my other stories (evil laugh!) XD**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	19. The Unexpected Present and Confrontation

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! ^^ It's nice to know that a lot of you liked how I made Teddy into a real wolf puppy. :) My apologies for the late update! Also, special thanks to CreotiaFlayier for giving me some idea on what to do with this chapter and the next! You guys are more than welcome to share your ideas for this story; I do love to read them! ^^ Story raffle will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter :)**

**Warning(s): The personality of Teddy and Cloud has a meeting with a **_**certain**_** person…**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Unexpected Presents and Confrontations**

_**One Week Later…**_

"Sasuke! Look what your damn wolf did to my shirt!"

"It's not his fault! Itachi keeps telling you to close your room door after you leave and you don't do it!"

"I could care less what Itachi keeps telling me to do! Just look at all of these holes in my shirt you brat!"

"Just looks at all of those bumps on your face you wart-faced troll!"

I placed a hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing out loud as Itachi kept changing the channels on the television with a grin on his face while he rubbed the panting Teddy sitting in his lap before Teddy jumped down to stand near Sasuke. Sasuke got into a habit of taking care of Teddy pretty quickly. He made sure he asked either me or Itachi to go with him to take Teddy for his morning walk to use the bathroom, then come back in to put kibble in Teddy's bowl and give him fresh water to drink…well_ I_ would get Teddy's kibble since the large bag of puppy chow was bigger than Sasuke, much to everyone's amusement when he tried to reach up to open the bag. As Teddy would eat, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and I would eat as well, that way Teddy wouldn't try to sit near us and beg for a piece of our food. We discovered Teddy's personality a few days ago when Naruto was yelling at Sasuke about Teddy ripping another one of his favorite shirts, though it _was_ Naruto's fault since he forgot to close the door to his and Itachi's bedroom since Teddy was exploring his new home. Today made the_ fourth_ shirt Teddy has shredded and Naruto was furious than ever. We all stopped half listening to Naruto yell at Sasuke some more when we heard growling and looked down at Teddy as he was displaying his personality. Itachi and I were grinning at Naruto's shocked face when he realized that Teddy was growling at him again while standing in front of Sasuke protectively, as if saying that Naruto better stop yelling at his friend or else. That all stopped when Naruto fiercely growled back at Teddy, which made Teddy scamper off into Sasuke's room.

"Teddy! Come back!" Sasuke said with wide eyes as he chased after his puppy. Naruto grinned smugly as he went to sort through Sasuke's gifts that were_ still_ displayed on the small folding table.

"Need some help Teddy Terrorizer?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Eh, shut up! The wolf started it!"

"Uh huh…"

Naruto rolled his eyes before motioning for me to help. Sasuke received a lot of gifts, half of which were for Teddy and the other half were for him. I was sorting out the stuff for Teddy as Naruto sorted out the stuff for Sasuke. I couldn't help but smile as I looked over the stuff that everyone got for Teddy. Aeris and Tifa gave Teddy squeaky toys, much to Naruto's annoyance. Kaiba and Yami gave him a raincoat with tiny blue dragons all over them on one and a regular yellow one with a hat that you could put on his head with the four little boots to match each raincoat. Needless to say that Sasuke got the same thing for him to match with Teddy on rainy days. Sasori and Deidara gave him the puppy chow, Genesis gave him different shampoos to wash him with, and Vincent gave him rawhide bones for him to chew on and to clean his teeth with and the matching dog bowls. Sephiroth and the boys gave him a leash and an adjustable collar set and what made the collar so cute was that the name tag was in the shape of a teddy bear. It fits Teddy's neck very well by the way.

"Hey Naruto. What did Zack and Reno buy for Teddy?" I asked as I placed Teddy's stuff in the bin that Itachi bought to go into Sasuke's room.

"Gee…now that you think about it, I don't know. Sasuke didn't finish opening some of his presents because he was more focused on playing with Teddy rather than opening them. Since you're done packing in the bin for now, you can go ahead and open the ones he didn't open. You may find their gift in the pile." Naruto said as he folded up Sasuke's birthday clothing while motioning to the small pile of presents on the other end of the table.

"Sasuke won't mind?" I asked with a brow raised.

"Nope. Itachi and I usually do it when Sasuke gets in a cranky mood when he has to open up a lot of gifts. I would do it, but I have too many clothes to fold up and place into Sasuke's drawers, courtesy of Kaiba…"

"Oh, alright." I said. Well, Sasuke had to be opposite of most, if not all, of the children his age. Usually all children are happy and excited to open up a lot of presents, but it explains why Naruto and Itachi said for us not to get him a lot of stuff… I got off of the floor and moved over to the table where there were six gifts that remained unopened. I saw the present with Reno and Zack's name on it and decided to pick up the narrow rectangular box since I thought it may have another bone in it. After unwrapping it, I was _very_ glad that Sasuke had a habit of not opening up all of his gifts…

"Umm…Naruto? _This _isn't for children…right?" I asked as I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"What is it?"

I slowly turned to face him and held up the box for him to read. If this were any other situation, I would be rolling on the floor laughing at Naruto's horrified expression…

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Pleasure Vibe 5,000? Who the fuck gave that to Sasuke! It's a fucking _vibrator _for god's sake! What the_ hell_ is he going to need that for?" Naruto said as his shock turned into complete anger, not that I blame him. Can you_ imagine_ Sasuke opening this? The poor child would probably think it's a wand… All I would have had to say was that Reno and Zack should go ahead and get a head start on running away because Itachi was going to_ kill _them.

"Naruto, where's the- Where the _fuck_ did that come from?" Itachi began as he walked up to Naruto then noticed what was in my hands and narrowed his eyes.

"I-I unwrapped it. It was on the table with Sasuke's unopened gifts…" I said to make sure that Itachi didn't think I just pulled this out of the blue_ and_ to make sure he didn't think it was mine. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Itachi was pissed…especially when he came over and snatched the box away from me and read the tag that said who it was from.

"I'm going to_ kill_ Zack and Reno…" Itachi growled as he crumbled up the tag in his hand. When the doorbell rang, I quickly ran over to answer it, even though I didn't know who it could when everyone was doing their own thing this Sunday since Sephiroth had to take his boys to the doctor's for their annual check up and find something to place Bigglesworth in since he was tired of it hopping around his penthouse. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see it was Genesis. I guess my surprise was written on my face since he started to grin.

"I'm surprised that you're here and not being Sephiroth's shadow today. What's wrong? Did he finally get tired of you following him everywhere?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I don't care if he knew Sephiroth longer than I do and was older than me, I won't stand for talking to me like that.

"No, he had to take his kids to the doctor's and I did not feel like intruding on them. I take that you're jealous that he accepts me as a_ lover_ and not a as a shadow like _you _are?" I said with a smirk on my face as I watched his grin fall and he began to frown.

"Alright,_ kid_, I'll get to the point. I came over here to invite you to lunch with me."

"Funny, I didn't hear you _ask_... I'm currently busy at the moment."

"With what? Helping Naruto wipe Sasuke's ass?"

I glared.

"Fuck off. If you think I'm going anywhere with you after you insult my friends you're out of your fucking mind." I said as I began to close the door.

"Sephiroth made me your new teacher."

I gasped before I opened the door again. What! Why the hell would he do that without telling me?

"If you want answers, then come with me to lunch. I don't have all day you know." Genesis said while rolling his eyes at me. I glared at him before grabbing my coat and telling Naruto where I was going before closing the door and leaving with Genesis.

* * *

We ended up going to lunch at an expensive restaurant that specialized in different ways to cook fish. Luckily I had enough money to order some sushi and call it a day.

"Why did you choose sushi? Isn't Seph giving you money for your late night services in his bed?"

I narrowed my eyes at the grinning redhead in front of me. Ever since we got here, he's been making nothing but snide and rude comments about me and I was getting tired of it since he still had yet to explain why Sephiroth chose him as my new trainer. Just because he's my new trainer that Sephiroth chose doesn't mean it gives him the right to insult me.

"Just because I sleep with Sephiroth doesn't make me his whore. Our relationship goes further than that."

"Right… I'm so sure."

"I bet you aren't since _I'm_ the one who got Sephiroth into making sex tapes."

I smirked when Genesis' eyes widened and he glared at me. It's true… Ever since we did our first tape, Sephiroth has been hooked on it ever since, not that I mind at all. It was actually quite amusing to see Sephiroth eagerly wanting to role play.

"So because he let you film in a video that automatically makes you his wife? Get over yourself, kid. You're how old again?"

"I'm 17, but that doesn't-"

"Exactly, you're _17_. What man in his right mind that is Sephiroth's age will let himself be seen in public with a _boy _that will soon be his employee as his lover? This whole "relationship" as you call it has statutory rape written _all over it_…"

I couldn't stop myself from biting my lip to prevent tears from forming in my eyes. Yes, I knew that age would play as a main factor in our relationship, but it would explain the reason why Sephiroth won't take me out on a date where it's just the two of us and not Naruto and Itachi plus the children hanging out with us as well. Though I knew it was true, it hurt to hear it from someone else... It was one thing to hear it from Naruto, not that he would say something like that since he wanted Sephiroth and I to be together, and it was another to hear it from someone who never really liked you…

"_See_, look at you. I'm trying to help you, kid. All I'm saying is that you might want to-"

"Do what? Call off my relationship with Sephiroth so that you can try to slide your way back in?"

My eyes widened a bit when Genesis smirked. Son of a _bitch_…so that's the real reason that he wanted to meet with me…

"Well, I am more capable of taking care of his kids than you are…and I'm also of-"

"What is Loz's favorite story that he likes to be read to him before going to bed?"

Genesis' eyes widened as he tried to defend himself, but I wouldn't let him. I wasn't about to let himself think that he was capable of replacing me with taking care of Sephiroth's children if he couldn't even answer my questions.

"How the hell would I-"

"What's Kadaj's favorite television show?"

"Cloud-"

"What's the name of Yazoo's rabbit?"

"Alright, that's enou-"

"What's their favorite animal?"

When Genesis glared at me, I scoffed before shaking my head and pulling out the money for my lunch and dropping it on the table and put on my jacket. I no longer cared about knowing why Sephiroth chose him nor did I care about the look Genesis was giving me, all I wanted to do was leave before I ended up doing something stupid…

"Where the hell are you-?"

"Green Eggs and Ham, Bear in the Big Blue House, Bigglesworth, and chocobos. If you didn't even know the answers to those simple and easy questions I asked you, then there's no way in_ hell_ you're fucking replacing me… Sure you may be older than me and sure you've known Sephiroth longer than I have, but how in hell do expect to have a relationship with him if you don't even take the time to know his children since he puts them first before anything else?"

I didn't wait for Genesis to answer me as I turned to leave the restaurant. When I exited the elevator and began to walk down the small hallway towards my home, my eyes widened in shock and I quickly leaned against the wall as Reno and Zack came running out of my home screaming with the slim box in Reno's hands as Itachi chased them until he got about half way down the hall and turned to quickly enter back into the penthouse. I walked in the apartment and closed the door behind me and I smiled when I heard Naruto's laughter coming from the spot I left him in.

"I missed the show didn't I?"

* * *

Sephiroth and I were cuddling on his bed after we finished our nightly activities. It was a few hours after I came back home from the lunch with Genesis that Sephiroth called and asked if I wanted to help the boys set up Bigglesworth's cage and I agreed since I knew what his underlying message was.

"You never did say how your lunch with Genesis went…"

I looked up at my smirking lover.

"I can tell by that smirk on your face that you know how it went…"

Sephiroth chuckled.

"I _may_ have received a long phone call about it…"

I snorted.

"I'm so sure you did. My whole thing was that it wasn't even a lunch! It was a fucking lecture about how I'm not right for you and…it really pissed me off! Why didn't you tell me that you chose him to be my trainer! I rather have heard it from you than from him!" I said with anger in my tone as my eyes got watery again. I was still angry and hurt about what Genesis said and I didn't want to take it out on Sephiroth, but I don't understand why he would choose someone that never liked me. Sephiroth sighed before he kissed my forehead.

"I didn't finalize my decision about him being your new trainer. The lunch was supposed to loosen up some of the tension between you two since you are going to be working in the same environment, but judging by how he cussed me out over the phone and how you're reacting, it only made things worse. My apologies Cloud…I didn't mean for him to hurt you…" Sephiroth said and kissed me on my lips, making me sigh as most of my frustration went away. After we kissed for some time, I broke our kiss to say something that came from my heart.

"Don't replace me…" I said while looking in his eyes. I don't think my heart would be able to take it if he did… He, his children, Bigglesworth, Teddy, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi are my intermediate family now and I don't want anything to change that. Sephiroth stared at me before smiling.

"Don't worry… It would be very, very _difficult_ to replace someone who my children are constantly obsessing over to have at my home everyday…and truth be told, I believe I'm the same exact way as well…"

I smirked slyly.

"Mind showing me how much you are obsessed?"

"Hn. I thought I already showed you hours ago…"

"It wasn't enough."

"Well, in that case…"

I couldn't help but laugh when Sephiroth quickly rolled on top of me and placed kisses all over me before proceeding to where we left off hours ago…

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Want to know if Sephiroth will keep Genesis as Cloud's new trainer? Find out next chap… :) And now, on to the raffles! Remember that you do have a better shot at winning if you participate in both! Happy raffling!**

**Story Raffle #5. Fandom: My Fanfics! ^^**

_**Which fanfic of mine features Cloud as a cop?**_

**(Hint: You only need to **_**slightly**_** read the first chapter of my fics to find out… I know a lot of my frequent reviewers will know the answer in a heartbeat! XD)**

***Bonus Raffle #3.***

_**In Club Rev, who does Sasuke model for?**_

**(Hint: You must give the name of the person **_**and**_** the fandom he's originally from in order for your answer to be correct!)**

**R&R**

_**-kTk**_


	20. Fenrir and Kyuubi vs The Evil Cupcakes

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts! I appreciate them very much! I'd also like to thank those of you who gave me some feedback about who should continue to train Cloudy. After a lot of deliberation, I decided to make… muhahaha! You have to reads the chappie to find out! And…congratulations to the following for winning the raffle(s):**

**AznFlyingKitty**

**Divanora**

**Dragi**

**Gussie**

**Kitara Strife**

**Nikki**

**ScOrPiA pOiSoN**

**tsukiko 94**

**SURPRISE! It's everyone who has entered the raffles! I decided to do this as an apology for the late updates and this will probably be the only time I do this (LOL!) If you didn't already know, you can P.M me/place what you'd like to go into your oneshot in a review **_**or**_** you can tell me that you'd like it to be a surprise! ^^**

**Disclaimer: In first chap.**

**Warning(s): Read to find out…^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Fenrir and Kyuubi vs. The Evil Cupcakes**

"Cloud, it's time to wake up…"

"Nnnnnhhh… Give me a few more minutes…"

"As much as I'd like to, I really need for you to get up…"

"No…"

"Wakey, wakey Cloudy!"

I groaned when I felt Sephiroth's kisses being replaced by Yazoo smacking me in the face while his brothers laughed. I opened my eyes and I smiled when I saw that Sephiroth's boys were still dressed in their pajamas and were jumping up and down on the bed as Yazoo was trying to wake me up. Luck for me that I was still underneath the covers and the boys won't have to see me naked… Before Yazoo was about to smack me in the face again, I quickly caught his hand.

"I'm up now…"

"Nuh-uh! Daddy says that you're awake when get out of bed so get up!" Yazoo said as he pulled his hand out of mine and tried to push me out of the bed with me laughing. It was too cute to see him really trying to push me out of the bed with his bottom lip poked out and his brows furrowed.

"It's alright, Yazoo. He'll get out of the bed if you and your brothers go ahead and get dressed." Sephiroth said while chuckling. Yazoo smiled before sliding down off of the bed and running out of the room with his brothers in tow. I rolled over to look at Sephiroth and raised a brow when I saw that he was completely dressed for the day.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:30."

"Whoa! Why are the kids up this early then? Usually they're up around 8:30…"

"I woke them up early because I have an early meeting to attend to and I need the kids to stay with you for the day."

This meeting must be pretty important if it's going to last him that long but hey, business is business.

"When did you need to leave?"

"Right now. I wanted to make sure you were up."

"Oh…okay… Well, I'll make sure they eat at Naruto's."

"Alright. I'll see you later…" Sephiroth said before he leaned down and pecked me on the lips, but I wasn't having that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his and smiled into the kiss when he moaned before slipping his tongue into my mouth. It was a few minutes later when Sephiroth fully pulled away from me with a smirk on his face.

"You and I better stop before I become late for my meeting."

I sent him a smirk right back.

"Hmm…too bad you can't stay… I _was_ in the mood for a Sephy pancake too…"

"Cloud…"

"Don't worry. I won't make things difficult for you…" I said as I got out of the bed with a grin on my face. My grin widened even more when Sephiroth walked away from me. I thought he walked out of the room, but my thoughts changed when I tried to put on my pants and was tackled onto the bed by a growling Sephiroth.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?" Sephiroth whispered into my ear, making me break out into giggles when he started to kiss his way down my body and removed my boxers.

* * *

I was very happy that the kids didn't notice limping when I walked them to my house. After Naruto let us in, I placed them on the stools next to Sasuke, since Naruto was making breakfast already, and petted Teddy before going to take my shower. I finished getting dressed in my room and I exited my room and noticed that the children were lying on top of Itachi watching television with Teddy curled beside Itachi's legs. It was such a cute sight that I wished that I had a camera. I smiled as I went to sit by the kitchen as Naruto was cleaning the dishes. He paused cleaning the dishes to grab my plate out of the microwave and placed it in front of me.

"Thanks, need some help after I'm done?" I asked as I put the syrup on my pancakes.

"No, but you can help me with making cupcakes for lunch. Sasuke asked me about them this morning, so I decided that it'll be fun to make them from scratch!" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah! That'll be cool. Have you ever made them before?"

"Nah, but how bad could it be?"

* * *

"Fuck! TURN IT OFF! _TURN IT OFF!_"

"I can't find the button! Unplug the thing!"

Naruto ran over to the outlet and unplugged the mixer that sent the cupcake batter flying all over the kitchen and on Naruto and me. Thank god I was wearing an apron.

"What the hell went wrong? I thought we followed the directions right…" Naruto asked as he furrowed his brows.

"I don't know…" I said before I picked up the recipe book.

"Did you turn the mixer to low?" I asked.

"… Dude, I thought it said put it on the high setting…" Naruto said as his face turned pink. I laughed before shaking my head.

"It's okay. Do we still have enough ingredients left to make another batch?"

"Yeah, we should. I'll get the flour." Naruto said as he went to the cabinet to get it. As I went into the refrigerator to get the eggs and milk, I quickly turned around when I heard Naruto curse. I almost dropped the eggs and milk on the floor from laughing so hard when I saw that Naruto was covered from head to toe in flour with a frown on his face. I guess that I must have put the flour on a shelf that he wasn't tall enough to reach. I stopped laughing when I started to smell something burning.

"Oh my god! The cupcakes!" Naruto yelled as he slipped on the oven mitt and pulled out the burnt cupcakes that we put in the oven before we decided to make another batch. Naruto sighed before frowning when we heard laughter. We turned to face the children and Itachi smirking.

"You see boys? This is why blondes like Naruto should never be allowed in a kitchen…" Itachi said to the children while ignoring Naruto glaring at him.

"But what about Cloud? Isn't he a blonde?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"Yes, but Cloud is a _smart_ blonde. Naruto, on the other hand, isn't smart enough to ask for someone else to grab the flour or just use the stool that's right next to him to get it and remember to set the timer on the stove so that he'll remember to take the cupcakes out on time."

"It could also be because he's a troll. They live in caves so their brains are not as developed as ours!" Sasuke said happily as Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz nodded in agreement.

"Very good, Sasuke." Itachi grinned as he rubbed his head as Naruto yelled in anger.

"Cloud, how about _we_ help you make them instead?" Itachi asked as the boys looked happy to help.

"Uhh, sure…?" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I helped the kids get on their aprons as Itachi stood in front of Naruto and dusted off his hair while smirking before Naruto slapped his hand away from him and called him a bastard before stomping over to the bathroom. Poor Kyuubi…it seems as though the cupcakes from hell have defeated him…

* * *

Helping the children make cupcakes had to have been the best thing that I've done with them so far. I helped Kadaj crack the eggs, Itachi helped Yazoo and Loz to measure out the right amount of flour, milk, and oil and Sasuke placed new cupcake liners in the cupcake pan. After Itachi mixed it all together, he let Sasuke pour the batter into the liner before letting me place them into the oven and set the timer. After they were cooked fully without burning and cooled off all of the way, we began to put the frosting onto the cupcakes as Naruto grumbled as he cleaned off the wall from the batter that splattered everywhere. When the doorbell rang, Naruto grumbled again before walking over to answer it. We saw that it was Sephiroth and the children quickly ran up to him while showing them the cupcakes they made.

"This one's for you daddy!" Loz said as he lifted his arm higher than his bothers and his brother chimed in as well for their father to try theirs too. Sephiroth smiled before he grabbed their cupcakes and proceeded to eat them. So much for me giving him one… If anything, he should be stuffed because of three medium sized strawberry cupcakes. I smiled when he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I continued to put icing on the cupcake and kissed my cheek.

"Looks like you're feeling better…"

I lightly giggled.

"Yeah, I am. I meant to ask you what you decided this morning…"

"Decided about what? When you two were getting married?" Naruto said sarcastically while peeling off the liner of a cupcake as I blushed.

"No, n-nothing even close to that…" I said as my blush refused to fade as Itachi and Sephiroth chuckled.

"Oh because I was about to say it's not fair that_ you_ get a fiancé after a few months and_ I_ still have a boyfriend after_ how_ many years Itachi?" Naruto said while glaring at Itachi. Itachi frowned.

"Naruto…we had a discussion about that a long time ago…"

"Yeah, I know…"

An awkward silence settled over the adults before I decided to change the subject.

"Did I ever tell you what happened at lunch yesterday?" I said to Naruto. Naruto raised a brow at me before shaking his head no.

"Oh. Well, Genesis and I got into an argument and-"

"What the hell did he say? Do I have to kick some ass because I've been waiting for a shot at him…"

I smiled and shook my head no. As much as I wanted to say hell yeah, I know that I can handle my own battles and not let someone else handle them for me.

"Yeah he said some things, but I was able to take care of it so don't start anything the next time you see him please."

Naruto rolled his eyes before taking another bite out of his cupcake.

"Yeah, yeah… Why did you agree to go to lunch with him anyway? I'll be damned if I go to lunch with someone who doesn't like me…unless they're giving me money or somethin'…"

I chuckled.

"He's my new trainer so I decided to have lunch with him to find out why but it backfired."

Naruto gasped as he dropped his half eaten cupcake on the floor, which Teddy was more than happy to finish off for him. So much for preventing him from eating table food…

"I'm sorry; I thought I just heard crazy talk. Mind repeating the first part of what you just said?"

I shook my head while laughing before replying.

"He's my new trainer."

"He_ was_ your new trainer…" Sephiroth corrected me, but I shook my head again.

"No, that's what I wanted to tell you… I_ want_ you to keep him as my trainer."

Sephiroth, Itachi, and Naruto gasped and stared at me in shock.

"Why?" They all asked at the same time.

"Because, it's the best thing for me, really. According to all of you, Genesis is the highest ranking stripper in the club so I would be learning some great stuff. Besides, it's going to be fun outranking the man that taught me, don't you think?" I said with a giggle while winking at Naruto. I meant every word I said, too. I can't run away from Genesis forever and if Sephiroth replaces him with someone else, all that shows is that when I get my feelings hurt, I run to my boyfriend and make him change it for me since he's the man in charge, and I don't want to be portrayed as weak because I know I'm stronger than that. Even if Genesis and I do start fist fighting, I'm sure that Naruto will have my back. I smiled when Sephiroth kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad that you're not running away from him, love…"

"I am, too. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me run. Who were you going to replace him with by the way?"

"Naruto since you two get along so well…"

"Psh! That would've been a mistake! All we would've done was leave the club after you dropped us off and then go shopping and get something to eat and told you that we trained when you pick us up…" I said as Itachi nodded in agreement as Naruto grinned, knowing that I was telling the truth since Naruto doesn't like to do _anything_ that was considered work before 8p.m…unless it's shopping.

"I figured…that's why I was hoping that you would reconsider." Sephiroth said and Itachi and I busted out laughing when Naruto called Sephiroth a bastard.

The next day, Naruto and I got out of the limo after saying see you later to Sephiroth. Before Naruto opened the door, I heavily sighed and motioned for Naruto to go in first. Sure enough, as soon as I walked in, I saw Genesis grinning as he sat on the side of the stage.

"You ready, _kid_?"

"Yeah, I'm ready _bitch_." I said with a grin on my face. Let the training begin…

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Uh-oh, I smell trouble brewing… XD**

**R&R**

_**-kTk**_


	21. The Unexpected Betrayal

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I believe you know where to find it :)**

**Warning(s): YAOI! But it may not end the way you want it to…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: The Unexpected Betrayal**

I may have bitten off more than I can chew when I told Sephiroth to keep Genesis as my trainer. We started off okay. He sat me down and explained to me that a stripper's body always had to stay in shape or else it will become flabby like Naruto's, who I had to hold back because he was about to jump the smirking redhead for saying that about his body, which made me sigh. Then after that, he said for me to do a few push ups and sit ups before we take a jog around the town, which I was excited for since I hadn't had a good run in a long time. As my training progressed on, I became very disappointed. All he had me do was push ups and sit ups while making those snide comments at me as Naruto kept encouraging me to keep going. At least he was being the supportive one in my training… Genesis started to piss me off when he started to bring up my relationship with Sephiroth again. I could tell that Naruto noticed that I was becoming angry because he started whispering for me to relax and just to focus on finishing 300 pull ups so we can get the fuck out of here.

"I hope you know there's no point in falling in love with Sephiroth, right? He'll be replacing you with some other slut in a few months _or_ weeks from now… Just like he did to me."

I swore I heard something snap in my head before I jumped off of the ground and aimed a nice size punch at his face, smirking when it connected very well to his cheek. He had no right to sit there on the stage and tell me a lie about Sephiroth, especially since I know what really happened. Genesis glared at me before he punched me back. Unfortunately for me, he proved to be a whole lot stronger than me because his punch had me seeing stars. Naruto caught me before I fell to the ground and once I regained my footing, he stood in between us to prevent me from hitting him back.

"Get the hell out of my way Uzamaki! That little ingrate had the nerve to punch me in my-" Genesis began, but I quickly cut him off.

"And you deserved it! Don't you_ ever_ compare my relationship with Sephiroth's to yours! Sephiroth respects me! Unlike you!" I yelled.

"Why the fuck would he respect a 17 year old kid! What the hell have you done to earn his respect!" The redhead yelled back at me.

"I didn't run away from him when he told me that he had kids! Too bad I can't say the same for you!" I said back. Sephiroth told me the truth yesterday night when I asked him what happened to his and Genesis' relationship. Sephiroth came out and told him that he had little ones and Genesis didn't say a word before he walked out of Sephiroth's apartment. That happened two months before I first saw him at the sex shop so when Naruto told him that he was flirting with me, it made Genesis jealous enough to try and get back together with Sephiroth, and obviously it didn't work. I didn't wait for Genesis to respond to what I said before I walked off to the bathroom. God that asshole pisses me off! And all for what? Because he's jealous of me dating Sephiroth? I slammed the door open to the bathroom and turned on the sink to clean my face off. After I finished splashing my face with water, I narrowed my eyes at the red mark around my eye and scoffed. Great…now I'm going to have a bruise on my face. I gasped when I heard a door lock and quickly turned around to see Genesis standing there and frowned.

"What the fuck do you want? And where's Naruto?" I asked him with a glare on my face.

"Naruto told forced me to come in here to apologize. Can't you tell?" Genesis said as he rolled his eyes and pointed to his face. I smirked when I saw the scratch mark on his face along with a small bruise.

"Oh well. I don't want your apology." I said before walking towards the door. As I was about to unlock it, I was slammed up against the wall. I glared at Genesis and lightly blushed when he brought his face closer to mine.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I'm apologizing…" Genesis said before closing the distance and kissing me. Only thing I could do was just stand there and continue to let him kiss me because my mind was completely shattered. Where the _fuck _did this come from? Luckily, I was able to get my mind back as he unfastened the drawstring on my sweatpants and pulled them down along with my boxers.

"WHOA! S-STOP! What are you doing?" I said as I pushed him back some and glared. All he did was smirk and undid the belt buckle on his jeans.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this. Besides, you know that Sephiroth wants us to get along. Don't you want to make him happy?"

I looked down and stared at the carpet. I really did want Sephiroth to know that I made some progress with becoming on a neutral level with Genesis, but this sure as hell wasn't the right way. Where was Naruto when you needed him?

"I'm jealous of him, you know…"

My eyes widened.

"He was able to take you before I was even able to ask you out on a date…"

"So, you're jealous of Sephiroth…because of me?"

He nodded before he completely slipped off his jeans, making me blush even darker than before. This…was_ not_ what I was expecting… In fact, I'm completely confused by his actions towards me. Wouldn't he talk shit about Sephiroth more so than insult me every chance he got? None of this was adding up and he wasn't helping my confusion any when he started to kiss me again. Sure he's hot, but he's nothing compared to the sweet kisses of Sephiroth… I gasped when Genesis turned me around and lightly kicked my legs apart, making me place my hands against the wall for support.

"So, what do you say? Will you let me taste you just this one time?"

* * *

I gasped and moaned when Genesis roughly thrusted into me again. Even though my _body_ was enjoying this, my mind and my heart were not. This...didn't feel right. It felt wrong and I can't wrap my mind around it enough for me to push him off of me and leave since every time I tried to, he'd kiss on my neck or hit that spot inside of me to distract me from my thoughts and focus more on the pleasure that I was feeling…which didn't even compare to the pleasure I felt when I was with… I was brought out of my thoughts when another thrust hit my sweet spot directly, making me see stars. I flinched when Genesis licked my neck.

"Yes…moan for me like the little bitch you are…"

"I'm not a- ohhh!"

The more we continued our activity, the more my instincts were telling me to stop before it was too late. Unfortunately, Genesis chose that moment to remove his hand from my hip and moved it towards my member, stroking me off at the same pace as his thrusting until I came. I felt relieved when he came inside of me with a groan. I turned around and let my knees give out and slid to the floor while panting. I quickly looked up at Genesis when I heard laughing and felt my insides turn cold when I saw the evil grin on his face. I knew it…this was a set up…

"Hn. You're just like I thought you were…nothing but a slut that's after Sephiroth's money."

I narrowed my eyes.

"That's not true!"

"Right… And this is coming from the person who let their _enemy_ fuck them in a bathroom because he stupidly believed that it would make their relationship better… I mean seriously kid, only an idiot cheats on the perfect seme that gives you everything you ever asked for in life…"

My eyes widened at that as my heart clenched in pain. Oh god… Sephiroth… I just… I did… No!

"I…I…"

"What makes this even sadder is that you let me fuck you before _Naruto_, who Sephiroth _allows_ you to mess around with. Honestly Cloud, you're pretty fucked up."

I felt another painful clench at my heart. He's right…if Naruto was the one I had sex with, Sephiroth would accept that because Naruto has his approval… Genesis does not which makes what we did count as cheating…and Genesis knew that.

"You lied to me…"

"Duh! You _really_ thought I would want some ugly, scrawny, little pipsqueak who's my competition for Sephiroth heart? Psh! I was horny and all I wanted was a fuck and wanted to see whether or not you would give in and you did… Hmm, I wonder how Sephiroth is going to react to this…"

My eyes widened in shock.

"You're going to tell him!"

"I don't see why I shouldn't."

Oh no…

"Sephiroth…"

"Oh don't think about him now. You should've done that as soon as I kissed you. You could've walked out, but you didn't. You mine as well kiss your relationship goodbye because how's Sephiroth going to trust you not cheating on him with a complete stranger who's going to say how much they want a piece of you when you're dancing for them? It was nice knowing you kid…"

"YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO SOMEBODY!" I yelled as tears fell from my eyes. All he did was grin before shrugging his shoulders and running his fingers through his hair.

"Welcome to the real world, kid. It's not all sunshine and rainbows like you presumed it to be now is it?" I stared at the space he occupied before he walked out of the bathroom. As soon as I heard the door shut, I screamed as long and as loud as my lungs would let me as my tears ran freely down my face while blaming myself for being so stupid. I just cheated on Sephiroth, my knight in shining armor, with a person who was just using me. I should've known… I should've stopped him… I'm so ashamed of myself. I never deserved Seph… He deserves someone who wouldn't do what I just did, especially since he got out of a relationship with the mother of his boys. And Naruto? I shook my head. What I just did was like a complete slap in his face plus a kick to his stomach. All of that hard work he and Itachi did just for me to meet Sephiroth I just threw it out of the window…and I hate myself for doing it… When I heard the bathroom door slowly open, my tears came faster than before.

"Cloud? What happened?"

As soon as Naruto lifted my head to face him, I immediately latched onto him and told him how sorry I was for betraying him and Sephiroth while crying my eyes out. I don't know why, but all Naruto kept repeating was "It's okay" and "Everything will be alright" while rubbing my back as he sat down on the carpeted floor and pulled my into his lap. I tried to argue with him and tell him that he should be ashamed of me, but all he did was shush me and started to rock me back and forth while still rubbing my back. My sobbing started to calm down and I closed my eyes when Naruto started to hum a song that I remember my mother humming to me when I was little. I sighed and felt myself relaxing even more as the world around me fade away…

* * *

When I came to, I noticed that I was in my own bed. I don't think that Naruto carried me here because he had issues lifting the couch up to find Sasuke's shoe so that means, oh no… Sephiroth must've done it... I felt tears in my eyes but I willed them away when I felt a tiny hand tap me. I rolled over and smiled when Teddy licked my face and yip at me to rub his head while Sasuke stared at me with concern on his face, making him look like the cutest child in the world.

"Cloudy are you alright? Naruto said you weren't feeling well and me and Teddy are worried since you never get sick…"

I smiled as I lightly laughed.

"I'm feeling better now, Sasuke. I guess I overworked myself earlier. Thanks for coming to check on me."

Teddy made a whining noise and I grinned as I rubbed his ear.

"And thank you too." I said to the pup, who licked my cheek again. Sasuke smiled before my door opened up and I felt my heart beat stop when I saw that it was Sephiroth.

"Sasuke, Naruto needs you to come and pick up Teddy's toys off of the floor in the living room." He said while only looking at Teddy, which made me feel even guiltier than I already did.

"Okay! See you later Cloudy!"

"See you later…" I said weakly as I saw Sasuke climb down off of the bed and run past Sephiroth with Teddy in tow. My tears returned when Sephiroth closed the door as he entered my room and sat down on my bed with his head facing the wall instead of me. We were silent for a long time before I decided to get our breakup over and done with instead of dragging it out like he apparently wanted to.

"Seph, I'm-"

"Naruto explained everything…"

My eyes widened in shock. How could he explain to him what happened if I didn't get the chance to tell him yet? I didn't get the chance to ask him because he started talking again.

"He said that he was standing near the door when Genesis explained his true intentions of his actions with you. He was so in shock that he would scoot that low in order to get you away from me and broke out of his shock when he heard you hysterically crying. He also said that as soon as you saw him, you were yelling about how sorry you were for betraying us. It broke his heart to see you become in such a broken state that all he could do was sing and rock you until you fell asleep."

"Seph-"

"It's alright, Cloud… I forgive you…"

When Sephiroth turned around to look at me with a smile on his face, I broke down all over again.

"Why?" I managed to ask in between my sobs.

"Because, like I told you back when we were in the hotel, I'm keeping you for a long time. Besides, I know you're not the type to cheat on me with whomever without a solid reason to. I know that you wanted to make me happy by trying to be on better terms with Genesis for my sake and went around it the wrong way. People make mistakes, Cloud. I'm not going to fault you for it. I believe I've grown too fond of you to fault you for it…" He said before kissing my forehead. I quickly leaned up and pressed my lips to kiss while smiling into the kiss and wrapping my arms tight around him with tears still flowing freely out of my eyes. I couldn't believe this…Sephiroth was willingly forgiving me without me explaining what happened!

"Seph, I promise you on my life that I'll never be as stupid as I was today! I promise!" I said after I broke our kiss and looked at him. Sephiroth smiled again and pecked me on my lips.

"I know you won't… I trust you."

I sighed before I hugged him again.

"Lie in bed with me?"

Sephiroth chuckled before he stood up to remove his shoes and jacket and I slid over in my bed to make room for him. After he got settled in, I curled up against him and laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I don't even know why I agreed to do it… I have never even thought about doing such a thing with him before."

"Did you two get into another argument before _that_ happened?"

"Yes…"

"Then I believe it was more of an act out pent up aggression more so than you actually wanting to do it. That was the quickest way to dissolve the issue so you went for it, only to find out that it was the reaction Genesis was hoping to get out of you. I completely understand because you are not the first person he has done this to."

"I wasn't?"

"Nope. The first person he did that to was Naruto himself…"

I gasped before looking at Sephiroth in shock. I was about to say something, but Sephiroth placed a finger to my lips.

"This happened way before Club Rev even existed… It happened back when we were in high school. Naruto was dating this girl by the name of Sakura and they were getting into silly little arguments over Sakura not telling his parents about Naruto because he wasn't rich and Genesis made remarks about Naruto not being good enough. Naruto got fed up with his remarks, so he told Genesis to meet him at his apartment to settle things once and for all…but ended up having angry sex in his bed. Genesis told Sakura the next day and she became so disgusted that she called off the relationship, making Naruto become devastated and pissed off that Genesis would pull such an act. What pissed him off even more and is probably still one of the main reasons why Naruto holds hatred for Genesis is because of Sakura and Genesis dated the very next day after their breakup."

I don't even know this Sakura girl, but man she's a bitch for doing that to Naruto… Wait a second!

"But Naruto told me that he lost his virginity to Itachi."

"He rather tell everyone that he lost it to Itachi because he already had feelings for him before they had sex on the beach. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Yeah, I would… Is it alright to ask what you're going to do with Genesis?"

"I already took care of it… You won't be seeing him around anymore…"

I sighed when Sephiroth kissed my forehead. I know what he did to me was wrong, but I didn't think that Sephiroth would fire him for it…

"Will he be alright?"

"At this point in time, I really could care less seeing as though he hurt you for the second time. I won't allow there to be a third. No one hurts _my_ little wolf and gets away with it."

I giggled and kissed Sephiroth on his cheek.

"Aww… My hero!"

I squeaked when Sephiroth rolled on top of me.

"I will always be your hero…as long as you allow me to be…" He said before kissing me, making me moan when he slid his hand up my shirt.

"Hold it! We can't do this now! The children are-" I began to say, but was cut off by another kiss from Sephiroth.

"They are out shopping with Naruto and Itachi for their preschool uniforms."

"And you didn't want to go?"

"Of course I did…but I couldn't leave you here all alone." Sephiroth said with a smile on his face before lightly nipping my nose, making me giggle.

"Besides, I need to re-claim you _all _over again…" Sephiroth said with a grin on his face. I smirked before I hooked a leg around his waist.

"Please do…" I said and pressed my lips against his before he progressed to reclaim me…up until he heard the front door open and heard Naruto yelp and tell the Sephiroth's children to close their ears, making Sephiroth and I chuckle.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Unexpected, no? Oh and by the way, the next chapter will be when the kiddies go to their first day of preschool **_**and**_**… a certain blonde's 18****th**** birthday… ^^**

**And just so you guys now, updates will slow down again because school starts up again on Monday…ugh…**

**R&R**

_**-KTK**_


	22. The Birthday Bash Part I

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate them^^ and once again, sorry for the update! I've been working on other stories while working on school and needless to say, there will be a slow updating period. But fear not! There's still more to come this week!**

**Disclaimer: In the usual place.**

**Warning(s): This chapter has the usual warnings, but the next two will be yaoi filled :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: The Birthday Bash, Part I**

I sat up in my bed and yawned as the morning sunlight shined through my window. I smiled when I saw that Sephiroth was still sleeping next to me. He must still be tired from the sleepover that his kids wanted to have at my home since today is their first day of preschool. I leaned over and kissed his forehead all the way down to his lips as he groaned in sleepiness.

"Wake up, Seph. Don't want to miss the children's first day of preschool now do you?"

Sephiroth grumbled and turned his back to me, making me chuckle as I moved to kiss his cheek and shake him.

"Come on… Just think of how sad they'll be if they find out you're still sleeping…"

He turned away from me again and I sighed. Getting Sephiroth to wake up was harder than I thought. Maybe he needed some more motivation. I smirked as I turned Sephiroth to lie on his back and straddled him. I leaned in close to his ear and slowly licked the outer shell of his ear before whispering the words I knew would awake my older lover.

"I'll give you a special treat…"

As soon as I slowly moved my hips against his, he instantly gripped my hips and flipped our positions, making me giggle as he smirked down at me.

"You make a good bargain… I expect my treat later on today..."

"I know… Now go take a shower while I check on the kids." I commanded with a smile on my face as Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at me before shaking his head. After he climbed off of me, I put back on my pajamas before walking out into the living room and inwardly grinned when I saw Itachi drinking his cup of coffee while ironing the boys' uniforms. I looked towards the kitchen and smiled as Naruto was doing his usual of making breakfast as the three toddler silverettes were waiting patiently for their pancakes. I raised a brow when I noticed that Sasuke and Teddy were missing. I walked over to his bedroom and slowly opened the door to see that he was looking down at the floor with Teddy lying next to him.

"Sasuke, why are in here all by yourself? Don't you want to eat breakfast with your friends?"

When Sasuke looked up at me with sad charcoal eyes, I knew that something really was wrong because it was rare to see Sasuke sad or upset about anything.

"…Do I really have to go?"

I awed in my mind and smiled. The poor boy didn't want to go to school. I walked up to him and sat down on his bed and rubbed Teddy's ears like I normally did when he plopped down in my lap.

"Yes, you have to go… It's okay for you to be scared of going to school. Most kids your age are since it's a new surrounding full of other kids and adults that you've never seen before. It may be overwhelming at first, but I know that you'll love it once you get started. It'll be fun!" I said with a smile on my face, which lightened him up some since he gave me a small smile in return.

"Will Teddy be able to come with me?"

I shook my head no and heard him sigh in disappointment.

"Don't you worry about Teddy. I'll make sure that Naruto doesn't stick him in the oven while you're at school."

Sasuke laughed as Teddy snorted before jumping off of the bed and walking out of the room.

"You promise?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep! Now let's go get some breakfast! I'm starving!"

"Yeah, me too!"

I placed Sasuke on the floor and watched as he ran out of his room happier than he had been earlier. As I got up to walk out of his room, I couldn't help but think that Teddy wasn't the reason why he was unsure about going to school. If it wasn't Teddy, then who? I came out of my thoughts when Naruto yelled for me to come and eat. Oh well, maybe I was over thinking it…

* * *

After I checked the diagram of recommendations for how they should be dressed in their uniforms, we all left the apartment and headed towards the preschool, which was located not too far from Kaiba's shop, hence the reason why he personally designed their uniforms and made them close to the school's standard uniform. I wasn't surprised at all when Naruto told me that he made them. Kaiba may not admit it out loud, but he loves children…especially Sasuke. Before we walked into the preschool, I noticed Sasuke began to look nervous all over again. I hoped that he got over it at breakfast time, but apparently not when he tightened his grip on Itachi's hand. As we walked in the building, my eyes widened in shock along with Naruto's. Now, I don't remember much about what my preschool looked like, but I knew damn well that it looked _nothing_ like this. At least mine looked like children belonged in it…

"What the hell is this? Boarding school? Where's all the toys and shit for them to play with? Do they really expect for them to sit in desks and pay attention to the person in charge as they draw on the chalkboard? This is the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever seen!" Naruto yelled in his rant, attracting the attention of the other parents that were in the room with us. I don't blame him for saying what he said. This place looks more like a prison cell for children. The room had nothing close to the word fun…

"Maybe we have the wrong floor…" Itachi said, but Naruto wasn't having it.

"The hell we do! Who's the person in charge!"

"That would be me and I suggest that you watch your language sir since there are children in this room." The woman who walked up to us said in a stern tone. If I were Naruto, I would've took that as a sign for him to calm down, but since I'm not, he took it as a sign to yell some more.

"Oh yeah? Well, where are all of the damn pictures, toys, videos, and other fun shit like that? I know that this is a private school and all, but I'm not wasting my money on this piece of shit if all you guys are gonna do is turn my preschooler into a fucking robot!"

"What is your name sir?"

"You tell me yours then I'll tell you mine, bitch!"

Everyone in the room gasped as I couldn't help but place a hand over my mouth to stop my chuckles from coming out. This lady looked like she wanted to slap Naruto's hand with a wooden ruler for being so rude.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar and you're standing in the _fifth grade_ classroom…" she said with her eyes narrowed, almost daring for Naruto to call her a bitch again. Naruto's face turned bright red in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head while nervously laughing, which was cracking me up even more.

"Please excuse my friend's behavior. He tends to forget his manners when he's heated about something. Do you mind pointing us in the direction of the proper floor for the preschoolers?" Sephiroth said, successfully calming down the lady somewhat.

"It's on the sixth floor and the elevator is to your left."

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too. I hope the next time we see each other in the future you remember to leave _that_ child behind." Ishizu said as she motioned towards Naruto and shooed us out of the room before slamming the door closed. As soon as we got in the elevator, Itachi, Sephiroth, and I busted out laughing and Naruto snorted in anger.

* * *

"Heh. Guess we were on the wrong floor after all, eh Naruto?" I said with a grin on my face as we exited the elevator.

Naruto rolled his eyes at me before stepping into the room for preschoolers and plopped down in the chair by the door with a huff. I shrugged before following him into the room and smiling at how much more suitable this room was for children the boys' age instead of the room on the first floor. I also noticed that there were a lot of children here, which was good because that meant that the boys would learn how to be more social around children their own age. I wasn't surprised when Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz gasped before they ran past me squealing in delight about the large stuffed chocobo that was in the corner whose height had to be up to my shoulder. I looked behind me to see where Sasuke was and smiled when I saw that Sasuke was still clinging on to Itachi.

"Don't you want to tour the room, Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a smile on his face and sighed when Sasuke quickly shook his head no. I sat down in between Sephiroth and Naruto and sighed in happiness as I watched Kadaj and Loz play with the mega blocks along with another little boy and girl as Yazoo and another little boy played with the toy cars. Sephiroth and I chuckled when we heard Kadaj demanding for the other boy to pass him a red mega block instead of a yellow one with a frown on his face.

"Well, at least they are enjoying themselves and they've only been here for not even five minutes." I said and Sephiroth made a noise of agreement. We turned our heads back to Itachi when we heard a woman talking to him. I could tell that she had to be around my age by the way she talked.

"Hello, my name is Tea Gardener. I take it that it's your first time being here?" She said with a smile on her face after shaking Itachi's hand, who gave a small smile in return.

"Yes it is. This is Sasuke and he's a bit shy when it comes to meeting new people…"

"That's okay. Most of the children in the room were the same way until they found something here that they liked."

She kneeled down to Sasuke's level and held out her hand with a friendly smile on her face.

"Would you like to take a look around?"

The reaction that Sasuke gave in reply came as a shock to not only the girl, but to us as well. No one expected for Sasuke to start crying and we could tell that they weren't fake tears since his face was turning pink like it normally did when he was seriously crying. Itachi quickly picked him up and began to rub his back while saying that it's alright and that he had nothing to be afraid of. Naruto immediately jumped up and stood behind Itachi to wipe Sasuke's tears away while looking very concerned as did Tea.

"I knew this would happen…"

I turned back to face Sephiroth with furrowed bros.

"What do you mean?"

"I was explaining to Itachi while you were in the shower that this will be the first time that Sasuke will be separated from him for a long period of time and that he may cry because of it. Itachi thought that Sasuke would be alright, but apparently…"

So my suspicions were right as well… Sasuke was having a slight moment of separation anxiety. It was easy to see where it came from, too. From what I saw from the past two months, Itachi is Sasuke's main caretaker, except for the nights they had to work. Not saying that Naruto wasn't as well, but Sasuke always followed Itachi around more so than Naruto and if he was following Naruto, he was usually calling him a troll, which was hilarious.

"So what you're saying is that Sasuke thinks that he's losing his best friend?"

When Sephiroth nodded, I awed at how cute this situation was.

"If he's nervous about you leaving, you can stay with him today if you'd like…" Tea said, trying to offer an alternative. When Itachi asked Sasuke if he wanted him to stay with him, Sasuke shook his head yes and stopped crying, making all of us smile when Sasuke laid his head back down on Itachi's shoulder.

* * *

"So…how does it feel to be turning the big one eight tomorrow?"

I squealed in excitement.

"You never did say what you wanted for your birthday you know…"

"Can I consider this a birthday gift?"

"Eh…I'd say it's more like a pre-birthday gift from Sephiroth…" Naruto said as he wiggled his brows, making me laugh as my manicure lady started to yell at me for moving my hand, which I quickly apologized for, making Naruto bust out laughing as he drank his martini. Since Sephiroth wanted to keep Itachi company at the preschool, he sent me and Naruto to the best spa on this side of the planet as a way to kill time and as part of my birthday present, which made me wonder what he had in store for me.

"Do you have any idea what he has planned for me?"

The smirk on Naruto's face told me that he knew exactly what he had planned.

"Maybe I do…maybe I don't…"

"Aww! Don't be like that! Tell me!"

"Nope! I took an oath of secrecy!"

I gave Naruto my pouty face before the lady gave us towels to wrap around our heads to cover up our hair and told us to walk to the next room. We lie down on the tables and let the ladies put our face masks on. I couldn't help but giggle because the cream was cold and the fact that they placed cucumbers over our eyes. As soon as they left the room, I heard a crunching sound and I knew that Naruto was doing what I had planned on doing after they left.

"Are they good?" I called out.

"Yep! Don't worry; we can place more on our face before they come back because they left the container of them out."

"Sweet!" I said before taking the cucumbers off of my eyes and eating them. Did I mention that I was a fan of cucumbers? No, not Sephiroth's, which I am a major fan of, but the actual vegetable… haha! I climbed off of the table and stared at Naruto before dropping down into a sumo wrestler's position, which was kinda tough to do since I was trying not to expose myself because the towel they gave us was very short. Naruto tilted his head at me before understanding what I was getting at and dropped down into the same position as me with a serious expression on his face, which made me bust out laughing. I swear that Naruto and I have got to be related…

* * *

After we finished about three good rounds of sumo wrestling and eating most of the cucumbers on the tray, we were busted when the ladies who put on the masks on our faces started to scold us for messing up the mask and they had to reapply it to our face all over again. We lay down for the entire time the mask was supposed to be on our face since the ladies remained in the room, which made Naruto and I chuckle. After we rinsed the cream off of our faces, we were placed into separate rooms for our body massage. Now…I know that I'm new to dating, but I can easily pick up on when I'm getting checked out and it made me a bit uncomfortable that my massager, who just so happens to be male, was checking me out.

"Good afternoon, my name's Squall, but you can call me Leon, and I'll be your massager for the day…" The shorthaired brunette said with a grin on his face. I blushed and tightened my towel to my waist. Sure the guy was cute, but I was happily taken and I didn't want him to make a move on me. Why must it always be me who gets stuck between a rock and a hard place?

"Umm… Is there a way that you can massage me in the same room as my friend?"

When Leon shook his head no, I cursed underneath my breath. Once again, I am all alone…but I refuse to run away! I held my chin up as I climbed on top of the massage table and placed my head in the head rest.

"Keep it above the waist and below the towel…" I said as I smirked at how demanding I sounded. As he moved his hands along my back, I couldn't help but think that he was pretty good with his hands and that if he had Naruto instead, Itachi would probably kill him for touching Naruto.

"So…I take it by your little attitude that you have a boyfriend?"

"Yep, I sure do!" I said, inwardly cursing about him discovering my front.

"Is he faithful to you?"

"Yes he is… Why is that any of your business?"

"I was going to offer you my…private massage, but it seems as though I have to wait to offer you it for another time."

Thank all that is holy that he couldn't see me blushing at the fact that he was so blunt about offering sex to me.

"Do you do this with all of your clients?"

"No…but most of my clients already ask me about private massages…"

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, this client isn't interested."

I know that I sounded like a bitch, but if it keeps him away, then I'll keep it up until my massage session is over.

"You can quit acting like a bitch now… I can tell that it's not in your nature to be bitchy. You're just doing it to try and throw me off…"

Damn this guy was a mind reader…

"But in actuality…it's making me want you more…"

My eyes widened when he whispered in my ear and I let out a squeak when he grabbed my ass. I quickly rolled off of the table and scrambled to get up and when I did, I glared at the chuckling man that was standing on the other side of the table.

"I- I- I- I'M A MARRIED MAN!" I yelled and huffed before walking out of the room and slamming the door, then quickly walking over to Naruto's room and sat down in the chair that was near his massage table. After I calmed down, I gasped and blushed at what I yelled at Leon. What the hell possessed me to_ yell_ that out?

"Cloud? What the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head up to stare at me. I sighed before explaining to Naruto what happened.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as we continued to walk home to check on Teddy with Naruto still laughing 30 minutes later after we left the spa feeling rejuvenated.

"I can't believe you told him that you were married!"

"Shit, I can't believe it either! I still don't know why I said that, it just…came out!" I said as I threw my hands up.

"Well at least you got a guy that was willing to massage you in all of the right places… My guy was old enough to be my great grandpa!"

I busted out laughing before I asked Naruto a question that had been on my mind since the incident with Genesis.

"Naruto…how do you know when you're in love with someone?"

I could tell by how Naruto grabbed my hand and quickly led us back to the apartment that he was taking my question seriously. After he checked the apartment to make sure that Teddy didn't use the bathroom or destroy anything, I fed him his puppy chow and sat on the couch and waited for Naruto to finish making us strawberry daiquiris. He passed me one and I thanked him as he sat down next to me and sipped on his drink before answering me.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I really didn't know when, I just…was. I know it doesn't make much sense and what I'm about to say is going to sound really cliché, but you'll know when you're in love. It just…comes to you like a random thought. You'll just randomly say, "I love you" and mean it. I told Itachi that I love him for the first time when he was throwing up his lunch because it wasn't cooked all the way through in a public bathroom..."

I couldn't help but fully laugh at that. They have to have the best awkward moments that no other couple has ever had before.

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He just stared at me as if I was on drugs before asking whether or not I was serious and I shook my head yes. He gave me the big smile before he turned his head back to the toilet to finishing tossing up his lunch."

I chuckled.

"Do you two ever have a _true_ romantic moment?"

"Honestly, I believe our true romantic moments are our awkward ones. It's just how we are."

Naruto said with a smile on his face. I looked at him before looking down at my feet with a smile of my own. I don't know where my feelings are when it comes to Sephiroth, but I knew that one day, I would randomly blurt out those three words that everyone loves to hear to Sephiroth and I just hope that he will re-open his heart enough to say it back to me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Naruto chuckling at something.

"What is it?"

"You look so cute when you're thinking of Sephiroth…and don't deny that you were because I can always tell when you are!"

I blushed a dark shade of red which made Naruto burst out into chuckles again.

"Is it that obvious when I am?"

"Hell yeah it is! You always have a smile on your face, happily sighing every fifteen seconds, and twirling your finger in your bangs."

"I…did all of that right now?"

When Naruto nodded his head with a grin on his face, I buried my face in the couch pillow that wasn't too far from me, making Naruto start laughing again.

"Gah! This is embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? Just think about how you'll feel tomorrow night when you hit the stage for the first time in front of a large group of people."

I moved the pillow off of my face and stared at Naruto in shock. Not only was tomorrow my birthday, it was also the day where I officially become apart of Sephiroth's Puppet Collection.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked seriously and I nodded yes. I believe that I have enough training for me to be successful and since I'll be sharing the stage with Naruto, I know that I'll be okay since he'll have my back...even though we made a bet about who would earn more money tomorrow night and whoever earned the least has to be the winner's sex slave Sunday night. I raised a brow when Naruto smirked at me.

"We'll see tomorrow night…"

I smirked back at him.

"That we will..."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Prepare yourselves for the next chapter… :)**

**R&R**

_**-Ktk**_


	23. The Birthday Bash Part II

**A/N: I'M SOO SOORY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been so damn busy as of late! If you haven't noticed, I've been updating 1-2 stories at a time and that's because the idea for those stories are still fresh in my head. For my others, I have to reread them to get my main idea back (lol) XD. And since my idea for this chap came back, I've decided to post this ASAP! Hopefully I will resume to updating this at least every other week again. Do check out my new stories if you haven't already! I'm pretty sure **_**Mate**_** will soon reach the fame of this and **_**Evil Eye**_

**Disclaimer: In first chap!**

**Warning(s): The moment that everyone (literally) has been waiting for… XD**

***Special A/N* Shout outs to Luna Rain Glimmer for her awesome fic: Ceaseless Oblivion! If you haven't read it yet, I HIGHLY recommend you do so! I think I should start putting recommendations in my chapters now... :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: The Birthday Bash, Part II**

"Wake up birthday boy… You're going to be late for your surprise…"

I sighed happily when I felt lips press against the back of my neck. I rolled over and smiled before opening my eyes. I yelped then glared at the amused charcoal eyes smirking above me before pulling the bed sheets up to where Itachi didn't see an inch of my body. Damn him for not being Sephiroth…

"Don't be so modest. Have you forgotten that I've seen all of what you have to offer all ready?"

I intensified my glare, but all it did was make Itachi chuckle since I was blushing.

"If you don't get in the shower, you will make me have to give you 18 birthday spankings…"

I immediately threw the sheets off of me and ran out of my room and into the bathroom, ignoring the laughing Naruto in the kitchen. I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto told Itachi to say that to me in order to get me out of the bed earlier than I normally did. Perverted fox… I sighed contently when I felt the warm water of the shower hit my skin. As I began to wash my body, I flinched when I touched a tender spot of my neck and giggled as I remember where it came from. Sephiroth thoroughly enjoyed his treat last night after the children came back from preschool… Speaking of the children, it was very obvious to see that they enjoyed themselves. Even Sasuke was excited to tell us what he did and show us the pictures he drew and Naruto immediately hung them up on the refrigerator for display. He even said that he couldn't wait to go back there Monday, which was what everyone was hoping he would say.

After I finished my shower, I found it odd that I didn't smell anything nor did I hear the kids. I wrapped my towel around myself before opening up the door to see that Naruto was lounging on the couch in his sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Hey, what's going on? Where are the kids?"

I asked. When Naruto grinned, I knew it had something to do with me. As long as he and Itachi don't jump me and make me submit to having sex with them again, I didn't care.

"Our surprise required that the children not be present, especially since it may scare them…"

My eyes widened in confusion.

"It's not what I think it is… Is it?"

"Depends on what you think it is…"

I rolled my eyes before walking into my bedroom to get dressed and just for good measure, I locked my door.

"And hurry up! We're going to be late!"

I looked at the clock and frowned. What the hell were we going to be late for at 9a.m?

* * *

I must say that Naruto and Itachi's birthday present to me had to be the craziest experience that I have ever had. Not that getting a tattoo and my belly button pierced was crazy; it was the people that did it that were. Bakura and Marik that owned Tomb Robber's Tattoos and Piercings were quite the pair. They also had to be the number one break up to make up couple. I don't even remember how many times I heard them say they were over before making out and claiming that they loved each other within the two hours that I was there, but apparently it was normal for them to do according to Itachi and Naruto.

After we left the tattoo and piercing parlor, we stopped by Kaiba's shop to find me an outfit for my performance tonight and to receive Kaiba and Yami's present. As son as Yami spotted us, he immediately lead us to the elevator and up to Kaiba's floor. Kaiba looked like his normal self, pissed off about something until Yami called out to him. He looked up from his computer and smirked at me before getting out of his chair and going to the back.

"Do you have any idea of what it is?" I asked Naruto and Itachi nervously.

"To tell you the truth, we don't. This is a mystery to us as well…" Naruto said with his eyebrows furrowed as Itachi nodded in agreement. I decided that they had to be telling the truth since they were looking at the large box that Kaiba brought out with curiosity. Kaiba placed the box on his desk and motioned for me to open it. With a small smile on my face I shyly walked up to his desk and slipped off the red ribbon that was tied around the gold box. I lifted the lid off of the box and squealed in excitement. I no longer had to look for an outfit for tonight…

"Thank you so much!" I yelled in happiness, making Kaiba smile and Yami to start laughing.

"What is it?" Naruto asked like how an impatient kid would. I lifted it out of the box and slowly turned towards Itachi and Naruto with a grin on my face.

"The_ hottest_ costume on the planet…"

My grin turned into a smirk when I saw Naruto gasp in jealousy as Itachi narrowed his eyes with a smirk on his face as well. How could it not be? I t was a French maid costume with wolf ears on the bonnet and a tail attached to the minis skirt, completed with a garter belt and thigh high stockings.

"Oh please try that on… If it doesn't fit you I'll gladly take it off your hands! You know how much cash I'd bring in wearing that? Shit…I'll be the number one earning puppet in no time!" Naruto said seriously, making everyone laugh.

"The fitting room is in the back if you felt like trying it on here. That way I can make the adjustments if something is off…" Kaiba said as he motioned where he was talking about. I nodded before putting my costume back in the box and carrying it to the fitting room with a grin on my face.

"I don't know Naruto… I think I'll be winning the bet tonight…"

"I don't think so… In fact, I _know_ Seph won't let you walk on stage wearing that…especially if you're going to wear heels…"

"What? Why not?"

"Because he'll have your legs wrapped around his waist and have your mind so far gone that you don't even kno9w what a costume is…"

I blushed at Naruto's words as the others laughed; except for Itachi because he was still checking me out, which meant that I looked too damn good in the costume. I suppose I did…

After putting the outfit on, I could tell that no alterations were needed. The zip-up corset hugged me just right and was not too tight and stopped right at my belly button, showing off the small diamond ring in my navel and the tattoo I got on my waist, which would sting every now and again when I walked. The kanji lettering for puppet was not too big and it extended from my waist down to my hip bone, right where my mini skirt began. Naruto said that all puppets must have an official 'stamp' before they hit the stage to show that they are legit. When I asked to see Naruto's, he lifted up his shirt and I saw that his was on his lower back, which I immediately called him a tramp and winked at me before laughing.

The mini skirt is what will truly bring in the dough. It stops right where my thighs begin, meaning that if I bend over my ass will be clear enough for the world to see with the tail giving off more sex appeal. The garter belt hooked down to my stockings and made my legs look more feminine than they already did. And with my ears and tail being the same shade as my hair, the rest of the costume being black and white lined in cerulean blue, and the leather dog collar around my neck with a large diamond as my name tag, I looked like the perfect sex symbol. It shot the first French maid costume I wore out of the water. All that was missing were my six inch heels…

"You really think that this will cause that bad of a reaction from Sephiroth?" I asked shyly. Despite knowing that my friends thought I looked hot in the costume, I really wanted to know Sephiroth's since I plan on wearing this in the bedroom for our role playing night…

"If it causes Itachi to keep looking you over without saying a word, I know damn well that it will have a_ very_ positive effect on Sephiroth…" Naruto said as he nudged Itachi in the ribs, successfully breaking him out of his staring with a frown on his face. I chuckled at that. If Naruto believed that Sephiroth would like it, then I can't wait until I show him it…

* * *

I was…somewhat upset when I noticed that Sephiroth was acting differently than he normally did. Instead of being flirty with me, he was quiet and remained that way when he came home from shopping all the way to when we arrived at the club. With him being so quiet, it made me even more nervous about going on stage in a couple of hours. I brushed it off when I received gifts from the rest of the puppets. Reno and Zack gave me porn magazines, which was no shocker there, Vincent gave me new set of earrings, Aeris and Tifa gave me thongs, which was very surprising, Sasori gave me strawberry flavored lube and Deidara said that his present had to wait until the club closes, which made me raise a brow in wonder of what it could be.

Naruto and I hung out around the bar until we noticed that we had a half hour before we went on stage. My nervousness returned, but I was more concerned about Sephiroth. Deciding to see what was wrong with him, I slipped on my costume before going to his office. When I knocked on the door and heard his muffled permission to enter, I walked and stood in front of his desk as h stared at me, eyes tainted with lust. Though it made me somewhat happy that Sephiroth liked my costume, it wasn't enough to shake off my worry.

"Sephiroth, what's wrong? You've barely said a word to me today and it's scaring me…" I said honestly while fighting back my tears. I'm scared because he may not be talking to me because he's thinking about calling our relationship off. That would be one birthday present that I will never forget… Sephiroth sighed before rubbing his fingers against his temple.

"My apologies, Cloud. I didn't mean to make you nervous or upset. It's just that… I don't know how to say this without you taking it the wrong way…"

My heart dropped into my stomach. It was just as I feared…

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

Sephiroth raised a brow at me before shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"I'd be the dumbest man to have ever roamed the Earth if I break up with you while you're wearing that costume…"

I smiled and walked over to him while swaying my hips so that my tail can move before slowly placing myself in his lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I sighed happily when Sephiroth started to kiss my neck. Though Sephiroth barely said a word today, his tongue and hands were doing all of the talking for him at the moment.

"Tell me what you're having trouble saying… It can't be that bad can it?" I said before letting out a moan when Sephiroth's hands moved to massage my ass.

"It could be bad… I don't want to sound possessive when I say it…" Sephiroth said as he insinuated each word with soft kisses to my collar bone, making me moan more as I felt my arousal straining against the lace thong I had on underneath the skirt.

"Just tell me… I'm sure that I can handle it." I said in between pants. It still amazes me how he can turn me into mush in just a matter of seconds…

"I don't want you stripping for others anymore…"

My eyes shot open and I stared at him in shock, before laughing. Figures he would change his mind at the last minute…

"Why? You're putting all of my training to shame if I don't… What caused you to change your mind at the last minute?"

"Seeing the stamp and how sexy you look in this costume. I'm not ready to let the world see you just yet…"

I rolled my eyes playfully before licking the outer shell of his ear.

"The only thing I'll be doing is just taking my clothes off… You'll still be the only one who sees my private performance." I whispered into his ear before tugging on the lobe with my teeth, successfully making Sephiroth's breath hitch.

"You really want to go through with this, don't you?"

"Yes… Yes I do…" I said honestly. I don't know why, but hearing Sephiroth say that he didn't want me to strip made all of my nervousness disappear and made me feel confident instead. I wanted to show to Sephiroth that I can be his employee while being his lover at the same time.

"If I hear that you gave someone a lapdance, there will be serious consequences…"

I busted into chuckles before resting my forehead against his and staring into the emerald eyes that made me go weak in the knees. Not being able to give someone a lapdance? I can live with that if it makes Sephiroth feel better…

"That's alright with me…" I said before kissing him deeply, loving the feel of his lips against mine as out tongues battled for dominance, with him winning like he normally did. As soon as I started to unbutton his shirt, I heard snickering and I quickly broke our kiss and turned around to see Naruto standing by the door with the biggest grin on his face, making me blush.

"Oi, beta wolf! I need to ask you to leave your alpha for about half an hour so that we can do our stage performance. Is that okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at Naruto, which only made him laugh even more.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Nope!"

I rolled my eyes before sighing and climbing out of Sephiroth's lap and fixing my costume back to how it was the way before. I'll never get to have 'fun time' in Sephiroth's office at this rate…

"Good luck Fenrir…" Sephiroth said with a grin on his face as he re-buttoned his shirt.

"Thanks…" I said with a smile on my face before kissing his cheeks and walking out of the room as Naruto shut the door.

"You had to interrupt me from getting birthday sex, didn't you?" I asked Naruto with a fake glare.

"Just be happy that I wasn't Sasuke, alright? It's been _three years_ since I had birthday sex so don't come complaining to me when you miss out on it…" Naruto said with a frown on his face before he started to mumble about damn children knowing how to unlock doors, which made me laugh until I almost had tears running down my face.

* * *

I took a deep breath before following Naruto out of the curtain and on to the stage, feeling the adrenaline of everyone watching me run through my veins. The music was slow, which allowed Naruto and I to grind softly against each other and the pole while giving each other and the crowd lustful stares. I think I surprised Naruto when I slipped off my skirt and crawled on my hands and knees over to a group of watchers and let place 50 and 100 dollar bills in my garter belt as I shook my ass in their face. I winked at them as a way of saying thank you with a smirk on my face, which made them blow me kisses.

My first night as a stripper was going very well. I was able to climb my way up to the top of the pole and slide back down, head first, with my legs spread wide open, making Naruto chuckle and more dollar bills to fly on stage. I always knew my ballet classes would come in handy… Naruto and I ended our performance by long searing kiss as the light went dim and the crowd began to cheer. When we separated, Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

"Not bad for your first time, Cloud… Now hurry up and grab all of the money that you can before Deidara and Sasori perform. I'll be harder to split up the earnings if we don't know which bills belong to which group."

I nodded before Naruto picked up all of the money on the right side of the stage as I picked up all of the money on the left side while picking up the articles of clothing that belonged to me. Never before had I held as much money that belonged to me before in my life as I did tonight. It felt…exhilarating to tell you the truth…

Naruto and I made our way back to our dressing room and ordered for me to place all of the money in one pile since it is a rule amongst strippers that you split the earnings when you share the pole.

"So how do I know if I win the bet or not?" I asked him as I counted the 100 dollar bills as he counted the 50 dollar ones.

"Our bet is based on the money that is still attached to your body, not the money that fell on the floor." He said as he started on another stack of money. After we finished counting all of the money, we had a total of $5,567, but with the 30% that goes to Sephiroth, we had $3,897 that we had to split evenly, leaving Naruto and me with $1,948 each, without including the money I still had attached to my garter belt. I couldn't believe that I had just made almost two thousand dollars in the last half hour… It was no wonder why Naruto and Itachi didn't feel like working a 9 to 5 shift…

"Damn…" was all that I could manage to say, which made Naruto laugh.

"You know what this means right?"

I shook my head no.

"You're officially my new stripping partner and rival for top earning puppet…"

I smirked at Naruto as he narrowed his eyes at me playfully.

"Fine… I can handle that. Besides, who's to say that I didn't beat you tonight? We still have money to count…"

* * *

I continued to grin at Naruto as he glared at me while the other chatted about how busy tonight was. Naruto lost the bet to me by one dollar, which meant that he was my lovely servant until 12a.m Monday morning.

"Aww! Don't be like this Naruto… I won't make you do anything too bad…much…"

"Fuck off Cloud…"

I continued to laugh, until I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Deidara with a smile on his face.

"Ready for my present, yeah?"

I nodded and returned his smile with one of my own. I became confused when he went over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear that turned his glare into an evil smirk. I looked for Sephiroth and saw that he was still talking to Itachi and Vincent so I couldn't ask him what Deidara's present was since I had a feeling that he knew what it was. When Deidara and Naruto walked up to me, I felt my nervousness return.

"So…? Where's my present?"

"You're present is… a hot _blonde_ sundae." Deidara said with a grin on his face. Why did I have a feeling that the sundae he was talking about had nothing to do with ice-cream?

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Phew! Finally I finished the chapter! ^^ My apologies if it's not up to par with the previous chapters! **

**R&R**

_**-Ktk**_


	24. The Birthday Bash Part III

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts! I was rereading all of my stories when I realized, I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN MONTHS! So, instead of the normal update of Mate this Sunday, I give you this! ^^ I would reread the last chapter to refresh your memory!**

**Disclaimer: In the normal spot.**

**Warning(s): A hot blonde sundae and Sephiroth's present… :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: The Birthday Bash, Part III**

I reluctantly let Deidara lead me towards the stage and I blushed when I heard Reno and Zack whistling. Judging by their reaction, I was going to be in for one hell of a sundae. After Naruto helped me onto the stage, my eyes widened in shock and confusion when Deidara pressed his lips against mine. I tried to push him off of me, but my efforts failed when his tongue entered my mouth and I couldn't help but moan. My eyes looked towards Sephiroth for help, but I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw that he had a grin on his face…like he didn't mind that Deidara was making out with me…

"Oh come on Cloud! Put some more enthusiasm into it! This is your present after all…"

Deidara released my lips and I quickly turned around to face the chuckling Naruto.

"What's my present! A kiss?"

"No…"

My eyes widened when Naruto's eyes glazed over as he slowly walked over to me. I gasped when Deidara started to kiss my neck as he wrapped an arm around my waist as his other hand slowly unzipped my corset. I blushed when Naruto smiled at me before he removed my corset and slowly licked my nipple. Now I realize what Deidara's present is and why everyone was watching us… Who wouldn't want to watch three blond ukes play with each other? Though I am nervous since this is my first _real_ threesome and without Sephiroth, I was getting excited… I let out a loud moan when Naruto tugged on my nipple with his teeth as Deidara slipped his hand underneath my skirt and popped the band of my thong off of me before rubbing his wet fingers against my entrance. When was he able to lube his fingers? I have no idea. My moans got louder when Deidara's fingers entered and stretched me.

"Damn Naruto… He's still tight, un… How do you do it, kid?" Deidara chuckled. I couldn't answer him because of Naruto's tongue that moved down my body until he reached my skirt. He moved my skirt up until my erection was exposed and I gasped when Naruto licked my cock from the base to the tip before taking me all the way to the hilt in his mouth and sucking. I couldn't stop my self from gripping Naruto's hair in tight fists as I thrusted into his mouth while riding Deidara's fingers. I continued to moan at the sensation of being sucked off and fucked at the same time. The sensation was starting to be overwhelming when Deidara struck my sweet spot repeatedly, which caused me to thrust faster into Naruto's mouth. It wasn't long before I came deep into Naruto's mouth with a scream. Deidara chuckled as he caught me when my legs gave out and gently placed me on the cool wooden planks of the stage. Just when I felt like taking a nap, a tug on my limp member made my eyes widen.

"We're not done with you yet…" Naruto grinned as he stroked my member back to life. I smiled before I pulled Naruto's face down to mine and kissed him. Naruto moaned into our kiss when Deidara unbuttoned his pants and stroked his cock until he was fully erect. Naruto broke our kiss and smiled at me before he sat up and spread my legs further apart as Deidara stripped himself of all his clothing. He and Naruto smirked at each other before Naruto grabbed the back of Deidara's neck and pulled him down to kiss him as well. I watched them continue to kiss and moan as Naruto stroked his and Deidara's cock and I couldn't help but run my hand up and down my cock. The sight of them was so hot to see that I was beyond ready to get to the fun part.

"You two planning on getting back over here to me or what?" I said with a grin on my face. They broke their kiss and turned towards me with grins on their faces as well. Deidara crawled over to me and straddled my lap. My eyes widened when he grabbed my cock and positioned it at his entrance.

"Happy Birthday, un…" Deidara whispered into my ear before sliding down onto my erection. I moaned at the tight, warm heat surrounding my erection as Deidara gasped in pain. I rubbed my hands against Deidara's back to help soothe the pain. Granted this was my first time taking someone, I knew how to help ease the pain by remembering what Sephiroth usually did for me when my body needed to adjust to having a hard cock inside me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Deidara said as he lightly panted. It took a few minutes before Deidara was ready and I let out a loud moan when Deidara lifted his hips up to where the head of my cock was still inside of him before slamming his down to mine. My hands gripped his hips as I helped him roll his hips up and down on my cock while groaning when I hit that bundle of nerves inside of Deidara that caused to moan as he ran his hands up and down my chest. While Deidara continued to ride me, I furrowed my brows when I felt something press against my entrance and moaned when it slid inside of me. I realized what it was when Deidara leaned against Naruto as he kissed Deidara's shoulder. I smirked before I rolled my hips and chuckled when Naruto growled in pleasure as Deidara moaned.

The smirk was wiped off of my face when Naruto pulled out and roughly entered me and hit my sweet spot on the first try. How he knew that I liked it rough was a mystery to me... He winked at me before he continued the rough and fast pace, making Deidara and I moan anew. All thought process left my mind as Deidara, Naruto and I continued to fuck each other. All I was focused on was making Deidara feel good as I clenched my inner muscles against Naruto's cock. Unfortunately, all great things must come to an end… The pitch in Deidara's moans got higher as he rode me faster and I could tell that he was about to come. I removed one of my hands off of his hips and stroked his erection in sync with out thrusts. Deidara screamed as he came all over my chest and I groaned at the muscles that clamped around my cock. I thrusted up into Deidara before I came into that tight heat as Naruto came inside of me with moan of his own. All I remember was Deidara collapsing on top of me before I passed out…

* * *

When I woke up, I realized that I was no longer at the club…nor was I at Naruto's or Sephiroth's penthouse. I groaned as I slowly lifted myself up and rubbed my back at the small throb of pain as last night's memory came back to me. I smirked. I had to thank Deidara for his present the next time I see him… I looked around and saw that I was in a bedroom that was painted white and had white furniture to match it…except for the rose that was lying on the dresser not too far from the bed I was in. I moved the comforter and bed sheets off of me and slipped on the white robe and slippers I found on the bed before I made my way over to the dresser. I lifted the rose off of the dresser and sniffed it before opening the small card that was lying next to it.

"Exit the bedroom…" I read before I chuckled. There was only one man I knew who had perfect cursive handwriting… I walked towards the bedroom door with the rose still in my hands with excitement before I slowly opened the door. I gasped in awe when I saw how beautiful whatever we were in was. All of the furniture and the wall were white with a wooden finish and large tropical plants were placed in the corners of the room to give some color. Just where the hell are we? I chuckled when I found another rose and a note on the glass table next to the couch.

"Come outside…" I said to myself. I turned to face the sliding door that wasn't too far from the mini-bar and I felt my excitement rise when I slid it open. My eyes widened as I gasped in awe at the scenery. I never knew what the ocean looked like in person before, but just seeing that crystal blue water was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I heard chuckling and I turned to my left to see Sephiroth sitting in a chair underneath a large umbrella that connected to a glass table.

"I hope those are going to be tears of joy…"

I chuckled weakly.

"What is all of this Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth got out of the chair and walked towards me with a grin on his face.

"This…is your birthday present. I thought over long and hard about what to get you for your birthday, but _giving_ you something didn't sit well with me. _Taking _you somewhere did…somewhere where it will be just you and I alone for three days…"

Oh Gaia Sephiroth was a closet romantic…and I thank all that is holy for making him so…

"W-Where are we…?"

Sephiroth smiled.

"Welcome to Costa del-"

I didn't give Sephiroth the chance to finish his sentence because I threw myself at him and clenched onto his robe as I cried into his shoulder. Seeing Costa del Sol had always been a dream of mine and now my dream came true because of my wonderful lover.

"Happy Birthday Cloud…"

"Thank you…" was all I could say as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around me as I smiled into his shoulder. I was going to enjoy every second of the three days that we were here in paradise…

* * *

The first day at the beach couldn't have gone better. I learned that the house belonged to Sephiroth as we ate our breakfast outside on the large patio that overlooked the beach. He bought it as a getaway spot and I couldn't blame him. The house was a beautiful 10,000 square feet one floor home that had five bedrooms with their own bathroom, a living room, dining room, mini bar, game room, laundry room, and a kitchen. After he gave me a full tour of the house, we spent the rest of the day walking on the beach hand in hand talking about each other's past until the sun started setting. We were watching the sun sink further into the horizon while sitting on the beach next to the small bonfire. Something random popped up into my mind and before I could stop myself from saying it, I already blurted it out.

"How did you meet Itachi? It seems like you two have known each other for a long time…"

I wasn't surprised when Sephiroth raised a brow at me in confusion. It was completely random that I would ask something like that, but it was something I I've been meaning to ask when I saw Sephiroth speaking to Itachi with his eyes a few days back.

"We have. We've been friends since I was seven. We met at one of the dinner parties our family attended every year. He offered to play checkers with me and I agreed and we haven't been able to separate from each other since, even after we ended our relationship when we were 16."

My eyes widened at that. I had a feeling that he and Itachi slept together before, but I did not know that they used to date.

"Why did you to break up?" I asked.

"Well…we felt like we were still acting more like friends instead of lovers, so we just called it off and remained friends with benefits."

I blushed as a naughty thought popped into my mind.

"I wonder what you are thinking about…"

My blush got darker when I heard Sephiroth chuckle.

"N-Nothing…"

"_Cloud_…"

"Alright! I was wondering if you would let Naruto and I watch you and Itachi go at it since you guys watched Naruto and I twice…" I admitted in embarrassment. I wasn't embarrassed about what I thought, I was embarrassed about saying it out loud. You can't blame me for wanting to watch something as hot as that. It would be a sexy battle between two semes to see which one comes out on top, though I have a feeling that it would be Sephiroth since he's more muscular than Itachi is… Sephiroth stared at me before he chuckled.

"I suppose that could happen…as long as you don't become jealous." Sephiroth said with a smirk on his face. I scoffed.

"Why would I be jealous? We're only switching for one night. Besides, shouldn't _you_ be jealous that you were not involved in my first threesome?" I said with a grin.

"Perhaps I should be, but I'll let it go since it was with two sexy blondes… And just so you know, that was one of the _hottest_ threesomes I've ever seen… Even Aeris and Tifa thought so."

I gasped as I blushed.

"They didn't mind seeing three guys have sex with each other on a stage?"

"Cloud, Tifa and Aeris have seen a _whole _lot worse than three guys having a threesome… A _whole_ lot worse…"

I laughed when Sephiroth pulled me closer to him. I sighed as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Do you think the boys are going to be okay without you for two more days? We can leave at anytime if you think they won't be…"

Even though I wanted to enjoy my tiny vacation, I couldn't do that if I knew that his kids were sad that their Daddy wasn't going to be with them for a few days… When I heard Sephiroth chuckle, I looked up at him with furrowed brows.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"When I told them that I was going to be away for a few days, they all said it was okay for me to go since they would have you to watch over and play with them. But when I said that you were coming with me and Naruto and Itachi were going to watch them, they started to cry… So when you asked me if they are going to be okay with me being gone for two more days, the question should have been if they are going to be okay with_ you_ being gone for two more days."

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't know that Sephiroth's children liked me that much…

"I…guess they really like me..."

"Why wouldn't they? You're Fenrir, the Mighty Babysitter. Isn't that right?"

I buried my face into Sephiroth's arm as I blushed. Figures the boys would tell him my superhero name that I use when we play our games before they go to bed. After I stopped blushing, I still felt a little uneasy about leaving the boys without Sephiroth for two more days.

"Are you sure that they'll be okay?"

"I'm very sure they will be. They have Sasuke and Teddy to keep them company and Naruto to play with."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. I could only imagine what Naruto is going through with the boys as Itachi sits on the couch while encouraging them to wreck mayhem on Naruto with a smile on his face. The poor fox…

"I bet Naruto's going to ask you for a large amount of money for making him babysit."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes before chuckling as he shook his head.

"Knowing Naruto as well as I do, he'll probably ask for 50 grand…"

"Would you pay me that much to babysit?"

"Hell no."

I pouted playfully.

"Why not?"

"Because, I can give you something that is worth more than 50 grand."

I smiled as I ran my finger playfully down his arm.

"You think you can give me it tonight?"

Sephiroth smirked.

"I hope so…" Sephiroth said before he tilted my head up and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss as he stretched me across the beach towel that we were previously sitting on. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned when Sephiroth moved one of his hands to untie the knot on my swim trunks. I smiled into the kiss. I always wondered what sex on the beach was like since Naruto told me that he experienced it…and it seemed like Sephiroth was set on showing me what it felt like…

It didn't take him long to get us both undressed. I gasped in pleasure when he slowly grinded his hard member against mine. This was what I really wanted for my birthday... Sephiroth and I doing what we do best, only slow and with no interruptions. When he pressed his fingers against my lips for me to suck on them, I turned away. I didn't need preparation for him anymore… I am always ready for him…

"Cloud, it will hurt…"

"I don't care…"

"Cloud."

"Sephiroth, please…"

He stared down at me in concern, but I waved it off with a smile before I leaned up to kiss him. He soon gave in and he used his precum as lubrication for his erection and my breath hitched when I felt the head of his cock at my entrance. I distracted myself from the pain of him entering me with our kiss until I broke it to let out a moan. It took a while for me to adjust, but when I was ready, I panted for him to move and he did so with slow and powerful thrusts. I couldn't help but smile. It was like he knew what I wanted without me having to say it… The pain of him taking me dry faded when he angled his thrusts to hit my sweet spot with every thrust. I let out a loud moan of his name as I tightened my legs around his waist and dug my nails into his back as I moved my hips to meet his thrusts. Words couldn't describe how good this felt as the pleasure felt like it was lasting for hours…

When I felt myself getting closer to completion, I removed one of my hands from his shoulders and wrapped it around my weeping member and stroked myself to his thrusts. I gasped when Sephiroth's hand wrapped around mine and helped me stroke myself as I stared into the lust filled emerald eyes that loomed above me. My eyes widened and I screamed Sephiroth's name as my orgasm ripped through my body and onto my stomach as Sephiroth let out a low groan and released inside of me. As I catched my breath, Sephiroth pulled out of me and moved lie next to me before pulling me into his arms. I weakly giggled when Sephiroth used the other beach towel to wrap around us to keep us warm from the cool breeze. As I drifted off to sleep, I inwardly cheered at finally receiving birthday sex. To say this was the best birthday I've ever had was an understatement…

* * *

I furrowed my brows when I heard waves crashing against the shore and I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw that Sephiroth and I were still lying on the beach naked. I looked down at Sephiroth and I giggled when I saw him scrunch up his face at the sun shining in his face.

"Wake up… You have to take me to the spa you were talking about, remember?" I said as I leaned down to kiss Sephiroth's cheek. He grumbled something I couldn't decipher and rolled over to where his face was blocked out from the sun by his hair. I rolled my eyes before nudging him in his side with my elbow, which caused him to swat my elbow away. I pouted before my mind came up with a great idea as to how to get my lover up and take me to the spa.

"If you don't get up in three seconds, I won't allow you to touch me when we take a shower together…"

I laughed when Sephiroth jumped up before he lifted me into his arms and carried me towards the beach house.

"Did you say something about showering together?"

I rolled my eyes playfully before I laid my head against his shoulder. It seemed Sephiroth would do anything I ask of him if there's sex involved…

* * *

I sighed in contempt when I got my back rubbed by my female masseuse. When I called her my massager, Sephiroth busted out laughing and told me that I had the wrong terminology. A massager was another term for a vibrator and a masseuse was a person who gives massages professionally. Though I blushed when he corrected me, I inwardly shrugged it off. I mean, they both give you a massage. Just one's specialized for all over your body while the other is specialized for in between your legs…

"Thanks for bringing me here, Seph…" I said after I groaned when the lady got out the kinks in my back that were more than likely caused by Sephiroth when he pressed me up against the tiled wall roughly in the shower while he was fucking me.

"You're welcome." I heard him say from the other massaging table. While I was getting my massage, I cursed my body for having to go to the bathroom when the lady started to work on my lower back, where I _really_ needed it most.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom real quick." I said as I lifted myself off of the table.

"Down the hall to your left." The lady said with a smile on her face.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Sephiroth asked.

"No, you can stay and finish your massage. I'll be fine on my own…" I said reassuringly. It was sweet of him to offer to go with me, but he looked so relaxed by his massage that I didn't want to interrupt him.

"Alright. You just go to the bathroom and come straight back. You know how you like to wander off…"

"I will! Sheesh! You act like I'm going to end up in the middle of the damn ocean…" I said as I pouted and walked out of our massage room, making both of our masseuses giggle. I remembered my masseuse's directions to where the bathroom was and smirked in victory at being able to find it on my own. I walked into the bathroom and gasped in awe at how beautiful it looked. To be honest, the large plants, ivory sinks, and oak wood bathroom stall made it looked more like the women's bathroom more so than the men's. How do I know what a women's bathroom looks like? When we were at the theme park, there was a long line for the men's bathroom and since Naruto wasn't patient enough to wait in the line, he dragged me to go with him into the women's bathroom when no one was looking at us. All I remember from that bathroom was that it was a whole lot nicer than the men's bathrooms that I had been in… After I relieved myself, I was washing my hands when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my instincts told me to turn around when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Well, well… Who would've thought that _you_ would be here…"

I couldn't say anything in response to Genesis, but when I saw what he was wearing, all I think was…

"How the mighty have fallen…"

My eyes widened in shock when he glared at me. It was then that I realized that I had said that out loud. It wasn't supposed to be insulting, but it looked like he was taking what I accidentally said out loud as one. I don't understand why he would when I used to be a clerk at a sex shop…

"You shut the fuck up! You're the reason why I'm working here!"

I narrowed my eyes in anger. How dare he tell me that it's my fault that Sephiroth fired him when _he_ was the one that took advantage of me.

"You got a lot of fucking nerve! It's your own damn fault for getting yourself fired and go from being a top earning puppet to a towel boy at a spa! The only person you can blame is yourself!" I yelled. I did feel guilty at first for being the reason as to why he was fired, but after hearing him blame me and not taking any of the credit for his own actions, my guilt vanished. I must have hit a nerve because Genesis narrowed his eyes at me and I braced myself for the harsh words that I knew he was capable of delivering.

"Blame myself for what exactly? The only thing I blame myself for is sticking my cock inside of you. You were so awful that I don't see why Sephiroth keeps you around!"

I was about to let Genesis' words get to me, but I shrugged them off and smiled. I may not be exactly perfect in bed, but I'm enough to satisfy Sephiroth on a daily basis. If Sephiroth thinks I'm great, then to me, that's all that mattered. I could give a damn what this asshole think of me.

"You know what Genesis, I don't care. I don't care what you think or say about me and my relationship with Sephiroth because in the end, I'm the one who gets to be held by him at night and _I'm _the one who gets the chance to make him happy. And if you're too stupid to accept it and move on that's you're problem…" I said honestly. I really did wish that Naruto was here to see how I am able to stick up for myself… Genesis snorted before he returned my smile with one of his own.

"You really think you can make him 'happy'? Please, you're only setting yourself up for heartache, kid. Not all damages can be easily repaired… You'll figure that out on your own one day and not even Naruto will be able to repair you when you break because he left you. So I'll leave you with this little piece of advice, enjoy the time you have with him while you still can."

I furrowed my eyebrows at that. Damages? What the hell is he talking about? I guess my question was written all over my face as Genesis chuckled as he shook his head and walked over to wash his hands in the sink next to the one I was using. After he finished washing his hands, he looked at me before walking away from me and out of the bathroom. I continued to stand by the sink as my mind thought over what he said and kept drawing blanks as to what it was that he was talking. I sighed before I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. Maybe Naruto would know what he was talking about, but for now, I needed to hurry back to the massage room before Sephiroth starts to search for me. I wasn't about to let what Genesis told me ruin my mini-vacation…

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: What did Genesis mean by damages? You might find out on Thursday…^^**

**R&R**

**-Ktk**

**(P.S. Thank you for still sticking with this story and patiently waiting for the next chapter! I really love you guys for that! ^^)**


	25. Revelations and Icicles

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate all of them, especially since it's been so long since I've updated this story. Thank all of you for still sticking around! :) I highly reccommened re-reading the previous chapters that way you're up to speed. I dedicate this chapter to all of my readers that have followed me from the very beginning and those that kept checking on me while I was gone, I really appreciate you all! I also give a special thanks to Zetran's **_**Doll**_** , Cpl. Hicks's **_**Invictus**_**, and Ahvienda's **_**Running Away **_**for being excellent reading material on my way to and from school and making me want to get back into writing. I highly reccommend those to anyone looking for a good story! **

**And last but not least, (for anyone that's missed it) **_**Mate**_**, **_**Heartful Wonderful,**_** and **_**Strange Love **_**have been updated and I have another update for another story that I am aiming to have out by next Friday. (Hopefully not a Friday two years from now...^^) - **_**kTk**_

**Disclaimer: The normal spot**

**Warning(s): None, at least I don't think so…**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Revelations and Icicles**

Even though I enjoyed every second of my mini-vacation with Sephiroth, I had to admit I was glad that we were going back home. Not because I kept seeing Genesis everywhere we went and it brought up the memory of what he told me in the spa bathroom, I really missed my friends and the children. After a long kiss goodbye for now from Sephiroth, I unlocked the penthouse door and smiled when my legs were tackled by Sasuke.

"Cloudy! I missed you!" the four year old said happily as Teddy barked in agreement.

"I missed you too. Did you take good care of Naruto, Itachi, and Teddy while I was gone?" I said as I bent down to give Sasuke a big hug and rub Teddy's ears.

"Yep! I fed Teddy and changed his water bowl all by myself!"

"Awesome job, kiddo!"

I looked up when I heard a cough and smirked when I saw Naruto looking down at me with an eyebrow raised and a grin on his face.

"Well, I guess Costa del Sol did wonders on you. You look…_great_, not to mention that you have one hell of a tan…"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what happens when you wake up on the beach instead of in the beach house…"

"Oh I'm sure…" Naruto said with a smirk before picking up my duffel bag and carrying it to my room before yelling for Itachi to wake up.

"I almost forgot! Wait here Cloudy! I have something to give you!" Sasuke said excitedly as he ran to his room with Teddy in tow. I tilted my head before standing up to close the front door and to take a seat on the couch. I smiled when Sasuke ran over to me with a picture frame in his hands.

"Happy Birthday!" Sasuke shouted before he handed me the picture frame.

"Thanks." I said before I leaned down and kissed his forehead, which caused him to lightly blush with a big smile on his face. I turned the picture frame over and awed at what I saw. It was a drawing of me, Itachi, Naruto, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Teddy, and Bigglesworth all holding hands.

"Aww! What made you draw this?"

"My teacher told us to draw our family and after I drew it, I thought you should have it. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Sasuke! It's so cute! It's going to sit right on my dresser so that I can look at it everyday!"

Sasuke laughed before Naruto told him that is bathwater was ready. Sasuke ran into his room to gather his clothes to take with him into the bathroom as Naruto walked out of the bathroom to sit down next to me with a sigh.

"Tired already?" I asked.

"I don't normally wake up at 6:45 in the morning if you haven't noticed…" Naruto snorted, which made me grin.

"The boys made you wake up early?"

"Hell yeah! I didn't think that Sephiroth's boys were early birds but I was proved wrong on the first day they were here…"

"Aww… Where are they by the way?"

"Aeris decided to cut me some slack by watching over them for us yesterday at Sephiroth's penthouse. Itachi was trying to tell her that she didn't need to do that since he thought that we could handle them for one more day, but I made him reconsider."

"You know, you are a mean person…" I joked as Naruto's eyes widened before he narrowed them, making me chuckle.

"I am not! I just don't like watching over four kids! As a matter of fact, I don't like kids period!"

"Well, I find that _very_ hard to believe since kids like you…"

"_No_, they like to call me a troll and make me a fire breathing dragon so they can try to kill me in their games!"

I busted into laughs as Naruto rolled his eyes until he caught sight of the picture frame in my hands.

"What's that a picture of?"

"Oh you didn't see it? Sasuke drew me a picture and gave it to me as a birthday present." I said as I handed him the frame. Naruto furrowed his brows before looking at the picture. I narrowed my eyes in concern when I saw his eyes widen.

"What's wrong?"

"I was hoping that he wasn't going to give you this one…"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

Naruto sighed before he flipped the picture frame over and started to take out the backing of the frame. He placed the backing on the coffee table and lifted the drawing out of the frame. He unfolded the picture and held it up for me to see. My heart clenched in pain when I saw that the part of the drawing that was folded was the part where it labeled who we were.

"Oh…"

"Yeah… It's a lovely drawing, but when I read what he labeled us, I couldn't help but feel bad…"

"How did Itachi take it?"

"He took it okay, I think… I tried to tell him that we needed to sit down with Sasuke to explain our situation so that he doesn't get confused later on down the line, but he refused and said that we will tell him when the time was right… I understand why he wants to wait, but at the same time, waiting can do more damage than good and I don't want Sasuke to get mad at us and resent us for the rest of his life…"

I couldn't help but lower my head in sadness… I had a feeling that Sasuke thought Itachi was his real father and just called him Itachi because everyone around him did. Hell, strangers walk up to Itachi and tell him that he has a beautiful son. I didn't want to voice my thought out loud because I didn't want Itachi to get mad at me, but what Sasuke wrote on the drawing confirmed my thought. In Sasuke's eyes, Itachi was his father, Naruto was his step-mother, I was his Nana, Sephiroth was his uncle, and Sephiroth's children were his cousins. I can see how he views us as that because when you really think about it, that's how we act around him.

"So what should we do?"

"Nothing."

My eyes widened before I turned around to see Itachi looking down at me with a serious expression. I figured that he knew what I was talking about since he could clearly see Sasuke's drawing over me and Naruto's shoulders.

"But –"

"I don't care. He doesn't need to find out the truth right now. He's too young to understand."

Naruto snorted.

"Then how young is too young Itachi! I'm not waiting until he's in his teenage years to tell him because he won't listen to what you have to say because he'll think that you've lied to him about everything his entire life!"

Itachi frowned.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! Coming from a person who has experienced that himself, I know _exactly_ what it's like and how it feels! I'm not going to stand here and watch Sasuke go down that horrible path too! I would've told him already, but he won't believe it if it comes from me...and I know that you know that..." Naruto shouted.

"Tell me what?"

We all turned to watch Sasuke standing by his room with a worried expression on his face. Itachi muttered a curse as Naruto and I looked at each other before looking up at Itachi, letting him know that we'll follow his lead on what to do next. I was surprised when Itachi told Sasuke to follow him into their bedroom to talk about the picture he drew for me. I guess he realized that it would've been too hard to come up with a good lie off the top of his head and decided to tell him. After they entered the bedroom and shut the door, Naruto and I remained quiet for what felt like hours, until I remembered what I needed to ask him.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, not sure if Naruto was willing to talk because of what was going on in his bedroom.

"Sure."

"I ran into Genesis while we were at the spa in Costa del Sol and-"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"He was there with you guys! How the hell did that happen!"

"He works there now."

I wasn't surprised at the huge snarky grin that came across the blond's face.

"How the mighty have fallen..."

"THAT'S THE EXACT SAME THING I SAID! But anyways, he and I got into an argument over Sephiroth again and after I told him that I'm able to make Sephiroth happier than he ever could, he tells me to enjoy my time with Sephiroth while I still can because not all 'damages' can be repaired... Do you know what he's talking about?"

I didn't like the frown that appeared on Naruto's face. It told me that whatever Genesis meant was a very serious matter.

"I wonder..." Naruto said before he got up to get something to drink from the fridge.

"Wonder what?" I asked in confusion as he poured orange juice into two glasses. He picked up the two glasses and walked back over to the couch. He handed me one glass before sitting next to me again. Naruto turned to me with that same look on his face. I could tell that he was contemplating over telling me what as on his mind or not saying anything. I watched him take a sip of orange juice before responding to my question.

"Has he told you anything about his past yet?"  
"No, and I haven't really had the guts to ask him." Which was a true statement. I always wanted to, but I never really got around to it because something always came up. Not to mention that I wasn't sure if Sephiroth would even answer me fully.

"Alright, then what I'm about to tell you stays between us since Itachi didn't even want me know at first before I made him tell me. Got it?"

I quickly nodded. Naruto cleared his throat before he began.

"Sephiroth had it pretty rough growing up as well as me and everyone else you know in our group. In the rich community that we all grew up in, all that mattered was your social status, your income level, and whose kid was more talented and smarter than the rest. Bescause all of that shit mattered, any type of dirt that anyone had on a family got blown out of proportions and that family was ridiculed and publicly humiliated until they decided to leave.

Sephiorth's family and Itachi's family were considered the 'golden' families since both families had sons that were considered 'geniuses'. In those days, it was _highly_ frowned upon in their community to even consider that you may be possibly attracted to the same gender. If you did, you were immediately disowned because of the shame and humiliation you caused your family and community and left with nothing. To hide their sexuality from their parents, a lot of the kids there secretly met in the woods, hooked up at school, or threw secret house parties when the parents were out of town for months in order to have a relationship of someone with the same gender.

Most of us were okay with that, but Sephiroth wasn't. Despite being _very_ out of the closet and open about it with _everyone_, his parents, mainly his father, thought it was just a phase and made arrangements with a family friend for him to marry their daughter when he turned 18 to bring honor and all that bullshit to the family and to stop the rumors going around that thier family's genius son was gay. He had no choice but to go through with the ordeal since his father threatened to expose Itachi, and the rest of his lovers to the community. He didn't want to put Itachi in harm's way since he knew his father was highly opposed homosexuality and didn't have any clue who Itachi was really hanging out with or seeing, which was me by the way.

Moving on, after Sephiroth got married, he surprised himself when he started developing feelings for her and was excited to find out that she was pregnant a year later. From what Itachi told me, he guesses that their relationship took a turn for the worst while she was pregnant without him knowing. Becuase he blindly fell in love with her and gave her everything she wanted, he didn't realize how cruel of a bitch she was on the inside.

A few months after the triplets were born, Sephiroth walked in on his wife fucking another man in their bed. They got into a huge arguement and the next day Sephiroth filed for divorce and full custody of the babies and she signed the papers before up and leaving with the man she was seeing behind Sephiroth's back, not even thinking twice about letting him have full custody of the boys. When I asked Itachi why she didn't want to fight for them, he said it was because she was the type of woman who just wanted to live in the spotlight while having a billionaire buy her whatever it was that she desired, caring for children wasn't in her plans since it would get in the way... I think you can figure out the rest."

"Yeah... I can..."

I saw Naruto grit his teeth as he clentched his hand tighter around his glass and I couldn't blame him for getting pissed off at Sephiroth's ex-wife. Hell, I'm even pissed off as well and my anger at her overtook the shock of finding out that Sephiroth used to be married! How could she do that to a man like Sephiroth! He gave her _everything_, and yet that still wasn't enough!

"As for what Genesis meant, I think he's saying that Sephiroth won't let himself love you fully because of everything that happened with his ex-wife. And if so, he's a real dick for saying something like that!"

"...Do you think that's true?" I hesitantly asked. Though the possibility of that being true hurts, I fully understand why he wouldn't. I would love to be able to show him that I am nothing like her and will never do anything like that to hurt him, but in doing so I don't want to push him away. My eyes widened when Naruto started glaring at me.

"Don't you believe that bullshit for one second! I've seen how he's treated his past lovers and trust me when I say that you're getting the five-star treatment in comparison with the others! Not to mention that he smiles a hell of a lot more nowadays..." Naruto said as his glare turned into a sly grin, making me blush in return. Naruto chuckled as he got up from the couch.

"Seriously though, don't worry about what a bitter and jealous ex-lover said. Worrying about it is just going to create problems that never existed before. Okay?"

I nodded in agreement before watching him walk towards his bedroom. Naruto was right. Me worrying about what he said is just going to create unnecessary animosity between Seph and I and it's not worth it. After all, I have something Genesis was never able to gain from Sephiroth: his trust. With that in mind, I got off the couch and walked into my room to take a well deserved nap, making a quick note to myself to check on Sasuke and Sephiroth's boys when I woke up.

* * *

_**Four Months Later...**_

As I sat in one of the chairs on the porch of our huge, mansion-like cabin at Icicle Inn wrapped in a flannel blanket watching the snow fall, I couldn't help but think how fast these past few months have been and all that has happened during. I quickly became a top earning stripper since I did a lot of my performances solo or with Naruto and Deidara. Though I got many requests for private performances and lapdances, I haven't been allowed to do any yet because of my lovely, _possessive_ boss of a boyfriend. I chuckled at that. Speaking of my boyfriend, he and I were still doing fine, just like Naruto thought we would. He and I talked more and went on dates occasionally now. He has no idea how happy he makes me to know that he's no longer afraid to be seen in public with me now since he kisses me, hugs me, and holds my hand without being afraid that someone will see us, which in turn made our sex life more passionate. He even opened up more to me by going into more details about certain things in his past, including some things that Naruto didn't tell me about. The feeling of knowing that Sephiroth wants get closer to me is undescribable...

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? It's Christmas morning and everyone's still inside sleeping where it's _warm_."

I turned my head and bursted into laughter before turning to face a shivering Naruto in his flannel jacket as he leaned against the front door. Even when he's cold, his sarcasm is still just as sharp as ever.

"I know, I'm just taking in my surrounding that's all." I said honestly with a smile on my face. How could I not? Icicle Inn is one of the most beautiful places on the planet! Beautiful enough for me to gently untangle myself from Sephiroth and come outside to enjoy its beauty. I was so excited when Sephiroth announced to everyone on the first of the month that he was shutting down the club for the rest of the month for their annual trip to here. I've never been here before and when Naruto said it was a frozen wasteland that they waste their time visiting, I knew I was going to enjoy myself. Needless to say, I proved myself right. After I learned how to ski and snowboard from Itachi, I joined Sasori, Deidara, Reno and Zack in snowboarding every other day. Naruto of all people even joined me since he didn't feel like watching over the boys' skiing lessons and figured that Itachi and Sephiroth would be okay without him there. He changed his mind after he ran into a huge pile of snow and a tree though...

"Oh yeah! How's your knee by the way?"

The snort that my best friend let out caused me to go into another laughing fit. The ice-skating ring held a special Christmas Eve light show last night and all of us attended, even the boys. While I was holding hands with my silver haired lover as we skated together while watching over the triplets as they skated in front of us, Naruto was skating with Tifa and Aerith since he didn't feel like skating with Itachi because he knew he would skate slow because Sasuke wanted to skate with him instead of the triplets. When Reno made a bet to race Naruto around the ring three times, we all had a feeling that it wasn't going to end well for our favorite blond and we were all proven right when Naruto failed to make a left turn and slammed into the wall. It was no surprise to anyone that Kaiba was laughing more than anyone, especially after he heard Sasuke say that trolls weren't meant to ice-skate.

"I swear that I'm gonna kill Kaiba one of these days..."

"Aww don't be like that! It was kinda funny!"

"_Right_...sure it was."

"Sasuke thought it was."

"Sasuke thinks _everything_ I do is funny! What else is new!" Naruto said while rolling his eyes, making me chuckle in response. It was nice to know that after Itachi explained their situation to Sasuke that nothing really changed between the three of them, which I think both Itachi and Naruto were hoping for. Even though Sakue knew that Itachi wasn't his father, he still ran and followed after him like he was and still refused to call Naruto anything short of troll, which Naruto didn't mind..._much_...

"Oh and by the way, you never did tell me what you got Seph for Christmas! I _really_ thought we were friends Cloud..." Naruto pouted.

"He and I...exchanged gifts already..." I said as I felt my cheeks grow warm, which made a sly grin appear on Naruto's face. I inwardly cursed when I saw Naruto move to sit down in the chair next to me.

"Well...?"

"You remember last week after we all went out to dinner and we told you that we'll see you in two days?"

"Uh-huh... Go ahead, spill it."

I let out a long sigh and proceeded to tell him about how our gifts to each other was our sadistic and masochistic sides loose for 48 hours straight with no breaks, except for when I said our safety word, Rudolph.

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon when we all exchanged gifts to each other. After another round of drawing straws, Naruto was once again the lucky winner who had to put on the Santa suit and hand out presents to everyone. Eveyone waited in the living room for him to get dressed and when he walked into the living room and yelled "Ho, ho, ho!", Sasuke tugged on Itachi's arm and asked him why did Santa allow a troll to take his place this year, making everyone howl with laughter as Naruto gritted his teeth before he went around passing out presents. It was funny to watch Naruto pass Kaiba his gifts since all he would do was shove a present into Kaiba's hands while doing his sarcasting jolly laugh and calling him a bastard before moving to the next person. After he handed out all of the gifts, we let the kids open up some of theirs first since most of the gifts that everyone brought were for them before we began opening ours. As I was unopening mine while sitting in Sephiroth's lap, he quietly asked me a question low enough only for me to hear.

"Do you know what's wrong with Naruto?"

I looked in Naruto's direction and grinned when I saw him having a onesided heated arguement with Itachi, who wasn't paying him any attention because he continued unwrapping his gifts with a nonchalant look on his face.

"Besides him being a little pissed off for havng to be Santa Troll, no. Why do you ask?"

He chuckled before responding to me.

"Because he's been smirking at me all day and I can't fathom as to why..."

"Oh..." I said as I quickly looked away from Sephiroth to watch the fire in the fireplace so that he wouldn't see me blushing. I almost forgot that I told Naruto of our "gift-giving". After I told Naruto what he wanted to hear, he and I made breakfast for everyone and went around to everyone's room to let them know that the food was ready. After Sephiroth got the boys situated with their plates, he walked over to me and gave me a good morning kiss like we usually do. I heard Naruto chuckling at us and I thought it was because he was seeing Sephiroth being affectionate, but after hearing what Sephiroth said, I'm starting to think otherwise. I was brought out of my thoughts by Sephiroth licking the other shell of my ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine.

"How much did you tell him?" He whispered in my ear before biting it, making me shift around in his lap. Figures me turning away from would give it away...

"Everything..." I said as I turned to face him while giving him an apologetic look. I didn't mean to tell him everything, but Naruto could tell when I was holding something back and he kept pestering me until I blurted those details out. I hope he wasn't too mad at me...

"Ah, I see..." Sephiroth said before reaching around me to grab one of his gifts. I raised a brow at him in confusion as he started to unwrap the gift.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not. Itachi will be though..." Sephiroth replied nonchalantly.

"How come?" I asked, not really sure why Itachi would be.

"Because he's been living with a closet masochist this whole time and he didn't pick up on it. Trust me when I say he has a _good_ radar..." He said with a smile on his face. My cheeks burned as if they were on fire as my mind figured out what the underlying message in his statement was. Needless to say, I was very happy that Itachi couldn't pick up on that little fact about me. I turned back around to open up the box and I smiled when I saw that I recieved a navy blue sleeveless ribbed sweater from Kaiba. I turned towards the God of Fashion and told him thank you before Yazoo waved his remote-control chocobo in my face as a way of asking me to help him put the batteries inside of it, which I didn't mind doing. After giving Yazoo his chocobo back and helping Kadaj and Loz with theirs, I went back to sitting in Sephiroth's lap and awed when he showed me the black mink scarf he recieved from Itachi.

"I think that will look really great on you."

Sephiroth smirked.

"I'm sure it will."

I chuckled while playfully rolling my eyes at my boyfriend's cockiness before turning around to watch Sephiroth's boys happily play with their robot chocobos. Figures out of all of the gifts they recieved, and have yet to open, they would occupy themselves with the one that had chocobos involved. I looked at Sasuke and inwardly giggled when I saw him sleeping against a curled up Teddy cuddling a stuffed dragon plushie while surrounded in his pile of opened and unopened gifts. I think it's safe to say that the boys are enjoying their Christmas. Even Teddy looks like he's having a good time by how he fell asleep on top of his large rawhide bone. Seeing how relaxed Teddy was made me lean back into Sephiroth's chest and close my eyes with a smile on my face. As I was about to drift off, Sephiroth's whisper in my ear made my eyes open in curiosity and excitement.

"It would be a good idea for you to rest up now. You're going to need your energy when it's time for all of us to play our _favorite_ Christmas game in the basement after we put the children to bed for the evening..."

By the way that Sephiroth kissed my forehead, I could tell that this game was one that I was going to like...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Finally I was able to finish this chapter which was **_**WAYYYY**_** overdue (like two years overdue...) But anywho, I realized that this story only has three more chapters left! Now that I have the time to write, we'll see if I'll be able to finish it this year! (Hopefully...^^) Thanks again for all of the love and support while I was on my haitus!**

_**- KTK**_

**P.S. Those who wanted smut in this chapter do not fear! The next update will be full of it! ;)**


End file.
